Vortex World, The Shadow of Grima
by lionsfang51
Summary: Two Tokyo's wrapped together like a cocoon due to an out of this world disaster! Itsuki and friends must venture forth to find Tiki in hope to restore Tokyo and the world. Crossover between Tokyo Mirage Session #FE & Persona 5. Takes place a week after the defeat of Sharp FE's Final Boss. Semi-AU. Pairings: Itsuki x Tsubasa Kiria x Futaba Touma x Makoto. Cameos: Nah & Raidou
1. Chapter 1: The Mark of Grima

**A/N: I've just found out about this TMSFE section and thought I brainstorm a new epic story idea! Yes as the name and summary suggest this is, for the most part, a mash up between two great Modern RPGs from Atlus Tokyo Mirage Session and Persona 5, but with an interesting twist later down the line.**

 **So what do you think? any question and/or suggestions will be much appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything excepted for potential OC's.**

* * *

 **Ayaha Oribe's Apartment**

 **Tokyo, 10:38 PM Night Time**

The sound of the creaking door could be heard throughout the silent apartment. Fortuna Entertainment Sectary Ayaha Oribe, a formal Idol and elder sister of Tusbasa Oribe stepped through the door. Ayaha had gotten off from work and bought some goods from the store. She sighed tiredly as she went towards the kitchen, turned on the lights, dropped her bags and headed back to the living room (that was pretty much a weekly routine after work).

She turned on the T.V. The news announced a new Music Festival dubbed #TIKIFES21. It's been five years since Uta-loid TIKI had been a huge hit in the Entertainment & Internet world.

#TIKIFES21 celebrates the fifth birthday of Uta-loid TIKI; she is the key visual character of a vocal software called "Singaloid TiKi" that is currently a huge hit among Internet users. It's currently an ongoing trend with the youngsters to upload new songs by Tiki on the Internet. In about three days from now, Tiki's Festival event will take place at the Shiba-Koen district of Minato, Tokyo.

Ayaha was pleased to know that Daiba TV's CEO Tsurumi Mahiro is supporting the event, along with familiar and new faces from the industry. With no Mirage attacks (now that the Shadow Dragon is destroyed thanks to the Mirage Masters about a week ago) things in the entertainment world has gone a lot smoother.

Mr. Mahiro and other industry professionals had been getting along with Fortuna Entertainment. At first, Mr. Mahiro came under mild suspicion by the members of Fortuna Entertainment because of the various Mirage incidents, but that was a week ago. Now, her last meeting with her boss Maiko-san has been a blast however she and her boss still cannot tell Mahiro anything about what's really been happening in past incidents.

If only Mahiro knew about the Mirages... _hmm he'll probably think me and Maiko-san are crazy or something along those lines_ , she thought and smiled, while changing the channel.

Despite her own ordeal, her fascination about the Mirages and Tiki had grown. In her own free time, she had done extensive research about the Mirages Mysterious origins probably dating back to mid-evil times. Kiria seems to know the base of the old lore but there are so much they haven't learn about them, It is unfortunate that the pathways to the Idolaspher in Tokyo have been closed off. She secretly wanted to go off the Idolaspher to learn more but there is one thing stopping her, the nightmares.

The navy-haired women frowned; she didn't know how or why but she recalled the time after she was free from Aversa's control she heard a voice, her own voice, telling her to go back to Illusionary 106 to uncover her true power. Then in her dreams she saw a terrible flying monster and it was bigger than anything she saw in her life, she couldn't tell but it looked like a long-horned Dragon with six massive feathered wingspans and it stared at her in the dream with its six blood red eyes. The nightmares of this monster have become more and more real since the Mirage incidents.

Ayaha Oribe shivered she had assumed that this monster in her dream was the Shadow Dragon but she asked Tsubasa on what it looked like when she and her friends fought it; it wasn't the same horrible monster they fought in the Idolaspher. Her kid sister asks her why she wanted to know but Ayaha refused to tell her nor anyone, at least not yet.

"If it's not the Shadow Dragon then what was that in my dream?" Ayaha wondered aloud.

 _It is something that is a part of you. If you wish to obtain it?  
_  
"Wha-" the former Idol jumped off her couch and dropped her TV remote.

 _Go to Tokyo Tower, your hidden power awaits there. Become the kind of Goddess you always dreamed of._

Ayaha heard her cell phone ring, snapping her back to reality, she rushed to picked up the phone from the living room table.

"Hello?"

"...Heeey, it's me, Maiko! ...It wouldn't be much trouble if you come over with Tiki's remedy potion? I feel un... woozy again..."

Ayaha Oribe sighed "Maiko-san you should really tone down on the drinking, lucky I do have a spare."

"Thank you so much Aya, you're a life saver!"

"It is my pleasure Maiko-san, I'll be right there." she smiled and hang up the phone.

* * *

 **Maiko's Condo, Tokyo.**

 **11:08 PM**

"W00t! I feel great! Thank you again Aya, I knew you're the right person for the job!" The Fortuna Entertainment CEO Maiko said she wore casual clothing.

"Um yeah," Sectary Ayaha sweat dropped "So other than your drinking woozy. Is there everything else you need Maiko-san?" Ayaha wasn't much of a drinker, she drinks but not a whole lot, and it is not something to set an example for Tusbasa and Kiria. She only drinks when she feels pressured or worried about something, which she kept her secret to herself and Maiko-san.

"Well, deer as a matter of fact I do! I got a mouton of paperwork I need you to full!" Maiko said cheerfully.

Ayaha's eyes were wide open "P-paper work? More paperwork?"

"Most of it has something to do with Tiki's upcoming big birthday bash at Tokyo Tower, they're going to be a lot of special guests, performances, filmmakers, businessmen, music composers, including Tiki=waifu and great food!" Maiko added all those things using her fingers.

Ayaha blinked, baffled, but shook it off "I see... do you want them to be full out here? If so I don't mind."

Maiko was surprised by this "Are you sure? I assumed that you wanted to go home and do the paperwork."

Maiko's Sectary nodded and smiled "Yes I'm sure."

"Hmmm... Okay if you say so. Try not to over work you self like last time, kay?"

"Will do, but when do I ever... never mind." Ayaha rolled her eyes.

Maiko giggled "Well then since you're proudly going to be here all night you can take my office desk where I place my paperwork is at anyway. I'll make you some coffee."

"It is much appreciated Maiko-san." Ayaha bowed.

* * *

Ayaha Oribe written and filled out all of the forms. She checked her wristwatch. It's 2:48 am. She yawned.

The Fortuna Sectary got up from her seat, tired, and rubbed her eyes. She then felt someone's presence in the room. She slowly turned her head to see-

She gasped in horror she turned her whole body around to see a doppelganger of her.

The doppelganger stared at her with an almost stoic expression, with those glowing red eyes.

 _What is this!?_ Ayaha then realized she was not in Maiko-san's living room anymore but in a place of red and black colored fog. Many Glowing yellow lights (or eyes) appeared behind Ayaha's doppelganger.

She can't really tell if this is all a dream, but Ayaha was so scared she couldn't even talk. Ayaha then felt something burning on her right forehand, she screamed at the pain and clutched her right forehand.

The doppelganger merely watched as she began to smirk at her other self.

When the burning pain stopped Ayaha was on her knees with fresh tears on her face. She looked at her right forehand to see a strange lavender marking with three eyes.

 ** _"The Mark of Grima."_** The doppelganger finally spoke.

"What?" the former Idol stand back up.

Doppelganger Ayaha smirked, **_"You have been chosen by fate to bear the symbol of one of the Gods, It is the propose Aversa; to make you stronger."_**

"Aversa?" Ayaha whispered her face turned to a scowl "Is she the reason why I'm having these- No it can't be my sister already got rid of her!"

 ** _"True, however before Aversa departed she had cast one last Hex on to you,"_** the Doppelganger slightly tilted her head and said. "It is when you desired to separate yourself from the dark flyer, with the aide of Itsuki and Chrom, of course." She sneered.

Ayaha was shocked at the revelation she looked at the Mark on her right forehand, then back to her double "This is all a curse?"

The double rolled her eyes **_"I wouldn't call it a curse if anything you've been cursed for the past five years. Anyway as I was saying before; you have been chosen by fate to bear the powers of the Dragon God. Thanks to Lady Aversa you are one step closer to achieving the power of Creation and the power of annihilation. But first, you must go to Tokyo Tower in order to gain your power, during the festival of TIKI."_**

"Why do I need power?"

 ** _"It is up to you."_**

"...!?"

 _ **"But know this Tokyo Conception draws near during the night of the festival, the portal of the Idolaspher will open in Tokyo Tower. You always said with the power of the world in your fingertips you will help others and with the knowledge, you gain from the Mirages and Aversa, you can and will!"**_

"Who... are you?"

The Doppelganger smiled **_"I am you and you are me. We are the light of this world. We are the fell Dragon Grima."_**

* * *

"...!"

Secretary Ayaha woke up from the office desk with cold sweat on her face. She looked down at the paperwork. Only half was done. She looked to her left to see the morning sunlight shining through the windows.

"It's just a dream." She wiped the sweat from her forehead using her sleeve. Just a dream.

"Wow, I can't believe you finish most of that paperwork!" Maiko walked in the living room all dressed up for work. "So did you get some good sleep?"

Ayaha threw her boss a smile. "Yes. I've just dozed off." She stood up from her chair and bowed.

"Well, you don't have to worry about finishing the rest since it's another day of…" CEO trailed off. "Hey is that a tattoo on your forehand?"

Ayaha was puzzled she looked at her right forehand her face color drain in shock. _"You got to be kidding me!"_ Her hand shook like mad.

"Aya are you okay?"

Ayaha snapped out of her thoughts. "Y-yes I'm fine."

"Hmm… never notice you got a tattoo like that before. You must have got it last night. Where you did you go to get it from?" Maiko asked.

"Its form a local," she quickly answered.

"A local?" This is weird even for Aya, Maiko thought.

"Yeah! Is it possible I can still come to work today? I promise I'll cover the tattoo, without anyone finding out," Ayaha pleaded.

"Sure. You can work late just make sure you dress up nice. And as for that tattoo," Maiko looked around her living room and spotted a white glittered glove on her dining table. "Oh!" she picked up the glove and handed to Aya. "You can use that to cover that up!"

"Thank you so much Maiko-san. I'm so sorry about the tattoo!" Ayaha bowed and put on the gloved to cover up the mark. Ayaha gathered her purse and head out the door. She turned to face her boss.

"Maiko-san, can I count on you to keep my whole tattoo thing to ourselves?"

The CEO looked at her secretary with concern. The drinking is one thing, but the tattoo is another thing altogether. Back in her day, a tattoo is considered a bad omen, but it usually symbolized the person's beliefs and desires, so a tattoo is natural. However, Aya's tattoo looked very strange for even her, though...

Maiko nodded in assuringly."Of course. Just remember to come to work today, 'kay?" She smiled.

Ayaha nodded back and smiled before continuing out the door.

After Maiko's secretary is gone, she pondered, "A lavender tattoo with six eyes on them... I never heard nor seen a design like that before. Hmm... I'll have to look that up that tattoo."


	2. Chapter 2: Tiki's birthday

**A/N, update 8/7/2017: I thought Its worth pointing out that I made some few Updates & Tweaks, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect for OCs.**

* * *

Aoi Itsuki woke up. He got out of bed and rubbed his eyes. His vision becomes clear to see his- wait a minute, this isn't his room!

He quickly rose up, sitting upright and looked around.

"Wha?"

He appeared in a jail cell. Itsuki winced at the bright white light outside the open bars.

Itsuki pondered on what was happening but preceded to walk out the jail cell to the light. He does not intend to stay there any longer. He ended up in a strange blue hall room. It had a warden's desk with a chair at the center with a blue round carpet.

This place definitely screams Idolospere, the raven-haired teenager thought as he looked around the blue room. The floor appeared to be made out of brown bricks. He approached the warden's desk and paused when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" said a young girl's harsh voice.

Itsuki turned around, surprised to see a girl, a kid at that. She wore a black eye patch with the letter "V" over her left eye and a blue prison guard outfit. The girl had platinum-blonde hair and yellow eyes. The little girl's hair is stylized in buns and a hat with the letters 'X-M-R-N.' The letters appeared to spell 'OXYMORON.'

Itsuki took note of the electric shock baton, which was shaped like a rapier, the girl was holding. Her other hand was on her hip. He was stunned to see a girl, who's probably the same age as Tiki, dressed up like this. It's pretty creepy if not cute, and it looked like she's ready to subdue him. Was she a Mirage like Tiki?

"You can stand and gawk at me all you want, but I still want my answer!" the girl said, rather annoyed.

"Oh, I'm Aoi Itsuki, ma'am." He bowed. "I don't know where I am. Am I dead, miss?"

"Itsuki," the platinum-blond mused. For some reason she felt a sense of nostalgia by hearing that name but then brushed it off. "May I have your Identification please, Sir?"

Itsuki raised an eyebrow at her question.

"Give me your ID. Now." She extended her hand to him.

The teenage boy closed his eyes and sighed. He reached into his pants pocket for his ID and handed it to the girl.

"Aoi Itsuki, age 17, Tokyo resident, and employed in Fortuna Entertainment." The girl returned his ID. "Do you have any criminal record?"

"Not that I know of, no."

"Hmm! Well, I can tell you that you're not dead." At least not yet if you stay here any longer, she thought. "Your presence here, however, is unwarranted and I'll have to ask you to leave!" She pointed her makeshift metal rapier to her right, and the floor started to tremble.

Itsuki tried to stand up, he tripped and fell onto the Warden's desk, which remarkably stood in place.

The young girl stood in place as well, still pointing that rapier to her right. A wooden double door emerged from the ground, and the trembling stopped.

Itsuki stood up from the desk and looked at the door next to his right. It had an exit sign. The police girl looked at him and said, "This is your exit back to where you came from, sir. Now leave before I throw you in the cell for trespassing in the Velvet Room."

"Trespassing? Now wait a minute don't you want to hear my side of the story?" Itsuki rebutted. "Like how did I-"

"I don't care. Now scram before I shoot you on sight! Don't make me tell you again!"

"Alright, fine," Itsuki said as he rolled his eyes and walked to the double doors as the police girl watched him like a hawk. He slowly pusheed the doors open, and winced at another bright light.

The light in question engulfed him and he was gone. The door closed shut.

"Why does that stupid kid remind me of him of all things? If I ever see that idiot again walking around the-"

"Who are you talking to?"

Caroline turned around to meet her twin sister Justine walking up to her. "Just some guy walking around the Velvet room. Fortunately, it's not you-know-who."

"Oh?" Justine tilted her head and smiled, hugging her clipboard like a teddy bear. "Who's the stranger's name?"

"Itsuki."

Her face brightened. "Just like the name of my imaginary friend. How strange we never have outsiders as visitors," Justine mused.

"Outsider, a visitor? Don't you mean outside intruder?"

"Nope!"

Caroline sighed and shook her head in disapproval. Her sister could be naive at times, even on the job. She coughed into her hand and said, "Anyway, moving forward; do you have anything to report? Anything at all?"

Justine hummed while she checked her clipboard. Her eyes widened. "Oh, I almost forgot, we got a letter from lady Tiki!"

Caroline's face lit up in shock. "L-Lady Tiki!?" The Asmetic Goddess, from another world, was calling out to them? Of all people, of course, they're bound to their master but lady Tiki had taught them everything they knew, and the master had looked at young dragon goddess as his equal.

* * *

 **Three days later 7:00 am, day of #TIKIFES21**

Aoi House residences, Tokyo.

Itsuki's alarm clock rang.

The teen groaned, feeling groggy. He found himself on the floor; he must have rolled over from his bed and to the ground in his sleep. Itsuki got up, pulled up his pants and adjusted his t-shirt. He walked to his alarm clock and turned it off.

 _ **"Morning, Itsuki,"**_ said Chrom through Itsuki's mind.

"Good Morning, Chorm." Itsuki headed to the bathroom.

 _ **"I take it you slept well, by the looks of it."**_

Itsuki rubbed his eyes. He felt a sense of deja-vu. "Yeah, I had this weird dream that I was in a Warden's room and meet this weird young white-haired girl with an eye patch wearing a police outfit."

 _ **"Interesting."**_

"Afterwards the police girl showed me the door exit. She told me it's my way back to my house so I open the door, and the next thing I know, I was falling from the sky then to my house." He took a toothbrush and toothpaste to brush his teeth.

 _ **"Huh? That was some dream. And you say the girl wears an eye patch?"**_

"Yup." He rinsed his mouth after he was done. "Why did you ask that?"

 _ **"I had a night vision. I don't know if that you humans call a dream, but I think I meet the same girl you described. She was holding a clipboard and knows my name, apparently."**_

"What?" He paused for a moment. He then heard his mobile phone rumble on the bathroom counter. He picked it up and look to see Touma's Topic massage.

 _Touma: Morning Itsuki. Rise, and shine! \\(^o^)/_

 _Itsuki: Morning to you too (even though I'm already awake.)_

 _Touma: haha yeah well, do you know what today is?_

 _Itsuki: #TIKIFES21_

 _Touma: Yes but I was referring to your dance with Tsubasa-chan!_

 _Itsuki: Um yeah, everyone at Tiki's party will dance after Tsubasa sings. I just agreed I'd dance with her._

 _Touma:_ ha ha _, Tsubasa-chan seems pretty excited_ for _that dance and Tiki's B-day party when I texted her moments ago._

 _Itsuki: That great, Touma. I got to go, I have finished up my morning routine, and hopefully, you do the same. :)_

 _Touma: Well do buddy, see you at work! :)_

He put his phone back on the counter. "Whelp, time for me to hit the showers!"

"Well, in that case, I'll meet you at the bloom palace Itsuki." said the Mirage.

"All right see you there Chrom."

* * *

 **Fortuna Entertainment, Tokyo**

Fortuna Entertainment is an entertainment agency and production company in Tokyo. On the outside, Fortuna Entertainment is a company that represents singers, actors, and other members of the entertainment industry. The Company President is Maiko Shimazaki, a former gravure Idol.

However, the company's true purpose is to recruit people with the capability of becoming Mirage Master in order to fight beings called Mirages.

Itsuki walked in the office and spotted Ayaha typing something on her computer monitor rather obsessively. He approached her.

Tsubasa's sister, at least in his opinion, was rather the quiet one of the group. She'd been like that ever since they saved her from a Mirage, but she had been really helpful in her ability to track down other small Mirage incidences in the past. Her sources had been on point every time.

Itsuki a cough in one hand, making Oribe Ayaha snap out of her thoughts. She glanced up to looked at him and smiled. "Oh Itsuki! Good Evening."

"Good evening."

"Maiko-san, Tsubasa-chan and the others are at the bloom Palace, if that what you're wondering?"

"Thank Aya. How was your day?"

"Same old, same old. Just need to finish up before I go out to the media festival," Ayaha answered sheepishly.

"Must be a lot to work with."

"Yeah, but it's all part of the job," she said and resumed to her typing.

"Hmm." Itsuki saw that Ayaha still wearing that glittered glove on her right hand. It'd been three days already and yet she stills wore it. "So um Ayaha, I hate to pry but why do you still have that glove on? Just wondering."

"I thought it looked good on me. What, you don't like it do you?" she teased.

"That glove looks very 1980s," he exclaimed.

Ayaha laughed. "What, you don't like the 80s?"

Itsuki pondered that question "I do like the 80s but that's not the point Ayaha you've been acting stranger than usual in the past three days. Kiria and Tsubasa seem to be worried about you."

Ayaha brightens face change into something else "...Well, I'm fine Itsuki, there is nothing for them or you to worry about."

"Are you sure?" Suddenly he heard the door creak open. He turned around to see the figure to his surprises was none other than TIKI=Waifu, the raven-haired stoic girl. She was wearing a pink and red sundress with a white dressy suit jacket. The shoes she wore are pink high heels and she still wore her headphones.

"Oh, there you are Itsuki. And I just volunteered to look for you," said Tiki=Waifu.

"Tiki-P! You looked stunning today," Itsuki said.

"Thanks. Now hurry up, you're late. There is no excuse for my Waifu to wait this long for you," she exclaimed.

He raised his eyebrow. "I've only been here for five minutes."

"Talking to her no doubt." Tiki=Waifu casted a glare at the female Sectary. Ayaha was unfazed and returned to her typing. "Come on, let's go, it reeks in here." Tiki=Waifu walked up to her friend, grabbed his arm, dragged him to the back door.

Tiki=Waifu cast one last glare at Ayaha before following Itsuki inside.

As soon as the back door shut Ayaha's face hardened into a frown and balled her gloved hand into a fist.

* * *

 **The Bloom Palace**

Everyone at Fortuna greeted him upon arrival. Maiko was in a white-clad and brown dress, and it's the exact same one she used during the final fight with the shadow dragon.

Tsubasa wore the same casual attire a white collar shirt with a red ribbon, a pink sweater, blue skirt, knee length socks and tan high heels boots with small blue ribbons.

Touma wore a black long sleeve shirt with a brown leather jacket, with red long pants and brown shoes.

Kiria wore a white blouse, with a purple jacket, black leather pants and knee length high heel boots.

Eleonora wore her usual white blouse with a blue ribbon tied at the collar and pink ribbons on the cuffs, a green overall skirt, black knee-length socks, and brown boots.

Mamori was in her lilac kimono with a windmill design and blue hakama with a floral design. Underneath is a black turtleneck, gloves, and boots. In addition, she wore a bright red ribbon on top of her head.

Yashiro was in his dark violet formal suit with white collar shirt, black vest, and red ribbon tie, black gloves, and dark brown shoes. In addition, he wore small ear cuffs on his left ear.

And lastly Barry Goodman an American anime fanboy and trainer for the group. He just wore that dog suit for whatever reason.

They all greeted him as he walked up to Tiki's alter. Tiki grinned at him upon arrival.

"Oh Big brother your here!" the cheerful young green haired girl known as Tiki said.

"Happy Birthday Tiki," Itsuki smiled, Tiki=Waifu by his side.

"So, Big Brother did you like decorations around palace? You can thank Tiki-P for that!"

"It's pretty fantastic! Lilac sashes wrapped around the pillars like a warm hug and balloons floating above us like jellyfish." He looked at the school girl, "You outdid yourself Tiki-P."

Tiki-P couldn't contain her small blush at his compliment. Why in the world was she blushing? Many of her Social media followers have complimented her Music work all the time. "Thanks," she said flatly. "I'll do anything for Tiki, after all. But can you do it without all that acting?"

"No I'm serious, you did a good job."

"Well, I thank you." She looked away from him.

"Hey, are you blushing?" Tiki teasly ask.

Tiki=Waifu jumped at her waifu's question. "M-me? Blushing? Of course not, my Waifu. Itsuki just surprised me that's all. I mean no one really compliments me in person about my crafts."

"Well it's a first time, is it? And it's my big brother!"

"Yes, that is very true." Tiki-P's face was like a tomato as she looked down. She not going to lie, but ever since she discovered the Idolaspher and got lost Itsuki found her. When she was in trouble with a mirage he saved her, and she would not meet the real-life Tiki if it weren't for him.

And now the Fortuna CEO ask her to perform her music live at Tiki's Tokyo Tower Festival, she felt like the luckiest young women on the entire planet, and she owed it all to her friend Itsuki.

"Attention everyone, I have an important announcement!" Maiko cheerfully hollered.

Everyone turned their attention to their boss.

"Actually I have two big announcements. First off, HE-HO! Enterprise is going to produce Tiki's first ever OVA!"

Everyone clapped except for Tsubasa. She was the first to speak "OMG, HE-HO! Is making an OVA, for Tiki? This is really amazing! Congratulations Tiki! How did you manage to pull that off Maiko-san?"

"You can thank Mr. Mahiro and a well-known writer by the name of Martha for making it possible!" The CEO said.

"Martha? That Martha?" Touma asked surprised.

"Yep! Martha Yumizuru."

"Yumizuru? I take it that Martha is related to Elly," Itsuki said to Touma.

"Bingo, she is Eleonora's older half Sister," grinned Touma.

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Itsuki and Touma jumped at the actress's voice from behind them. Eleonora shoved them aside. "And yes she is my older sister."

"Gee Elly I thought you said you have only three younger brothers. I didn't know you have a sister with a good pedigree."

"Well Itsuki, my sister Martha use to be an Idol and actresses before moving on to be a screenwriter at Hollywood," Eleonora answered proudly.

"Right on the money Elly. Now to next announcement," the older women paused dramatically. "You all may be wondering why I'm in my favorite dress that Tiki made for me during that battle with that dragon. Well... I'm an official Mirage Master!"

The Fortuna group, except for Tiki, were shocked by the news.

"You're a Mirage Master now, Maiko-san? How did that happen?" Kiria asked.

"Yeah, I would like to know too," Kira's Mirage Partner Tharja said.

"It's a long story, but Tiki and I found her when she was looking for a place to stay and found Tiki. Her name is Olivia, she's a Dancer Mirage."

"Oliva, such a marvelous name," Eleonora's Mirage Partner Viron said. The said actress only rolled her eyes.

"This is soo amazing Maiko-san, you actually have a Mirage with you!" Tsubasa Oribe couldn't contain her excitement.

"A new Mirage. Never thought it's possible," Yashiro finally spoke.

"Indeed," Yoshiro's Mirage Partner Navarre agreed.

"Hump! Easy for you to say, I still don't have a Mirage!" Barry whine.

"What do you mean Barry? You still our support partner," Eleonora said to Barry Goodman.

"True, true, I did volunteer to be the top mascot dog of the group and to support Mamori..." Barry said with his arms crossed.

The Youngest Idol of the group only smiled, then she looked up at Tiki=Waifu. "Hey Tiki-P did you ever want a Mirage partner yourself?"

The schoolgirl shrugged. "Maybe. Never really crossed my mind."

"Well, at least it's good to know that I'm not the only one without a Mirage..." Berry muttered.

A new Mirage appeared beside Maiko, a white-clad female humanoid figure of young beautiful women. She wore a white revealing dress with a white blanket legit sash wrapped around the back of her arms and wrists, cover her reviling back, and long black see-through pants that's caught in the ankle and brown sandals. Like other Mirages, she wore a Pink blindfold visor, and she has pink hair tied up in a ponytail with a white sash headpiece.

Maiko's face brightens "Olivia, good timing, we were just talking about you and thank you for coming."

"O-of course Lady Maiko I wouldn't miss out on this special occasion," The Mirage Olivia said shyly. She observed the group of individuals she didn't know. "Are they your employees you've mention Miss Makio?"

"You darn tootin', this is Itsuki-kun, Tsubasa-chan, Touma-kun, Kiria, Eleonora, Mamori-chan, Yashiro, Tiki-P, and Barry!"

"I-It's nice to meet you all. I'm Olivia," Olivia bowed.

"It's nice to meet you too Olivia-chan," Mamori said and bowed.

"It's also an honor to meet you miss," Mamori's Mirage Partner Druag said.

"This is so cool, congratulation Maiko-san your Mirage looks amazing!" Tsubasa grinned. "Indeed. It always refreshing to meet a new face," Tsubasa's Mirage Partner Ceada smiled.

"Oh um, thank you." Olivia blushed and bowed again.

* * *

After few hours spent at the bloom palace, (with Olivia meeting with the Mirage Masters and there Mirage, Eleonora has at most respect wail her partner likes Maiko's new Mirage, while Yashiro and Navarre seems a bit indifferent. Kiria seems like that Maiko has a new Mirage Partner, but she wonders why that is. Kiria and her bosses Mirages seem to get along quite with other Mirages as well, Tharja and Olivia like to talk about spells.)

"Alright, folks! Time to go to Tokyo Tower for that Media party. Hurry up!" Barry Goodman shouted.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming!" said Touma. "You coming to Itsuki?"

"I'll catch up. I need to talk to Tiki about something."

"Okay, bud. See you on the other side!" the red-haired teen said and headed to the portal to the real world.

"Thanks again for coming, big bro." Itsuki turn to face Tiki.

"So it's 'big bro' now?" Itsuki smiled.

"You don't like being called that do you?" she curiously asked as she twiddles her fingers.

"Nah you can call me big bro if you want."

"Thanks, big bro! Do you know about that new hologram thing that going broadcast me in front of the whole bunch of people?"

"I've heard it's pretty incredible. Tiki you can meet as many people through the screen!"

"Yep! And it's all part of the show at Tokyo Tower!" Tiki chirped. "Tsubasa onii-chan also is going to sing and Tiki-P is going to play her music, at the party. Oh! And you're supposed to dance with Tsubasa onii-chan, I all most forgot about that..."

"Huh? How'd you found that out?"

"Big Brother Touma told me!" Tiki grinned.

"No surprise there." They both laughed.

After they stop laughing they took the time to admire the scenery of the bloom Palace. "Well Tiki I got to go to that festival, I'll come visit you after it's over."

Tiki frowned and looked at the ground. "You promise?"

Itsuki blinked in surprise. "Of course. Is something the matter, Tiki?"

The young dragon goddess looked at him with an apologetic smile. "I'm fine. I'm just nervous about the broadcast. That's all. I mean, a lot of people are going to be there. But don't worry about me, big bro. I'll be fine. You, Chrom, Maiko-san and everyone that I love dearly will all make it feel better about this."

"You can count on this Tiki. We will be your support just as you supported us."

Tiki's face lit up. "I know you will, big brother. I'll wait for you after the party is over!"

Itsuki nodded and turn to the portal. "See you, Tiki." He waved at her.

"See you, big bro!" She waved back at him.

...

30 minutes later.

Tiki sat on her knees and clamped her hand together. She closed her eyes to pray to the gods, even though she was a Dragon Deity herself. The green haired young goddess recalled the time back in her world when she had met Marth & Ceada leading up to helping Chrom, Lucina, Robin and the rest of the Shepherds' desperate struggle against The Fallen Dragon Grima.

She was originally a Priestess of Naga, but Naga passed on the mantle of the goddess on to her. It made sense. Naga was her mother after all. Tiki's most important memories are coming back to her, and her powers grow because of her memories.

Tiki wanted to use her powers to help and protect others, make people smile, especially her big bro Itsuki in any way she could. Tiki was eternally grateful that Itsuki onii-chan and her friends had defeated Garnef and Medeus (with the help of Marth). However, their destruction only led to another threat from her and Chrom's past, or two if Empress Veronica of Embla counted.

Tiki made necessary preparations with Lord Chronos in order to help her friends in their new quest to stop Veronica and possibly Grima from destroying her Humans friends' world.

"You have summoned us, Lady Tiki?"

Tiki opened her eyes, stood up, and floated up ten inches from the ground. She turned around to see her two friends: the two platinum-bound haired girls in blue prison guard outfits kneeled down with one leg and bowed their heads before her, like royalty.

Tiki nodded and smiled. "Caroline, Justine. It's great to see you both again! As you were."

Caroline and Justine got up and dusted off their shorts. "It's great to see you too, milady. Happy birthday by the way!" Justine smiled, she conjured a plush Jack Frost in knight's armor.

"Wow is that for me?" Tiki asked excitedly.

"Of course, milady. I figured you'd need a knight to protect you!" Both Tiki and Justine giggled. Caroline sweatdropped. Her cough to get their attention.

"Pardon me, milady, but could you give us details on more important matters, like that letter you sent us to come here?"

Tiki's frowned and placed the plush toy on her altar and turned to them again. "It's about mostly about the Mirage, Veronica, and Grima. So could you, for now, watch over my big brother and my friends and walk them through some stuff?"

Caroline and Justine looked at each other then back at their goddess with curious looks.


	3. Chapter 3: TIKIFES

**Disclamer: I don't own anything expect for OC's**

 **A/N: I might made some mistake with the words and grammar, I'll fix them in a jiffy. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, my favorite parts are, of course, Tsubasa's fight sence and cutness humor. I also love everything about Ayaha, she's gonna be a poweful force in the future!**

* * *

 **Tokyo Tower**

 **Shida-Koen, Minato, Tokyo, 8:42 pm**

The night sky lit up by the fireworks as the people stood in awe and cheered at the light show. Over many people and devoted Utaloid Tiki fans have visit #TIKIFES21 at Shida-park and Tokyo Tower's Foot Town. #TIKIFES21 mark the fifth anniversary of internet & Music sensation Utaloid Tiki's first debut to the world many of her fans come to celebrate.

Outside, Shida Park is bristling with people young and old with games, Utaloid Tiki & HE-HO! Merchandise, Music, and Food. The TV media outlets have attended the big event to cover the news.

 **Foot-town, HE-HO! Family Mark**

"Thank you for your patronage, ma am!" the red head ponytail women shop keeper said to the raven haired girl with headphones.

"Welcome," Tiki-P said simply and took the bag of honey glazed doughnuts. She turned around to face Itsuki who is reading a magazine. "Oi, Itsuki I'm done, you can lead me backstage now that I got what I came for."

He slowly lowered the magazine and looked at her with a narrow-eyed look. This girl as took off moments ago to get her doughnuts "Well I hope it's worth it because I looked everywhere to find you."

"I did text you that I was at the main observatory."

"Yeah, only by the last minute." He said.

Tiki=Waifu shrugged "Apologize but I'm here with you now."

"Thankfully." he sighed. "Alright come on let's go." He and Tiki=Waifu walked out the store.

"Hey, Itsuki!" Girls voice call out.

Both Itsuki & Tiki=Waifu stop to look at a school girl with short length raven hair with pigtails ran up to them at the entrance. Itsuki reckons who that girl is, Kanae Urabe, Itsuki's classmate, and fortune teller.

"Kanae, um, pleasant surprise," he said.

"Who's the girl?" Tiki=Waifu ask.

"Just my classmate from school, Kanae. Kanae Tiki-P." He introduces. The girls said their hellos and shook hands.

"Hey, Itsuki you don't mind if I speak with you for a moment?" The school girl ask.

"Yeah of course," he turned to face Tiki=Waifu. "Yeah, yeah, the back stage I got it," the dark haired stoic girl with headphone said and walked away from the pair.

"So Kanae, Is there something you want me to know about?" Itsuki might as well ask his classmate, Kanae Urabe predictions about the Idolaspere has been on point over the time he had worked with her(such as hunting down Mirage and rare animals).

"Just wondering where I can find Tsubasa? I'd like to congratulate her on that dance you agreed." She smiled.

"Is it really a big deal?"

"Well duh, many of us at school are talking about it!" She exclaimed.

"Hmm well you won't be able to see her after she sings on stage, she's on the back stage but I'm not allowed to-"

"It's okay I got a VIP pass!" The girl helped up a green card with the word ' black font. "Ta-dah!" She chirp.

Itsuki's eyes are wide "how did you- oh wait never mind, your lucky fortune?" He inquired.

"Yep! I won it from the he-ho! Lottery!"

"...I see. Well if you got a he-ho! Pass then I guess I'll take you to see Tsubasa." He and singled the grinning school girl to follow him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Tokyo Tower's spacial observatory**

Family and friends come to the observatory to see the view of the glittering city of Tokyo. Five small children running around the observatory wall the ground ups and other kids watching the view.

"Man the view is great, How about it Elly?" Touma said.

The blond actress crossed her arms "Yeah... well if you even like this stuff anyway." she looked at her cellphone to look at the time, she groaned. "Where is she? She is spouse to be here!"

"Who, Martha?"

"Well duh, who else?" Eleonora exclaimed she pace back and forth. She then spots a familiar blond haired figure in the crowd of people, she raised her hand to get her attention "Hey sis! Over here!"

The blue-eyed young women known as Martha heard her younger sister's voice and walked up to the pair with her hand in her pocket. Martha wore a green sweater with a gray scarf and brown coat and tan dress pants. Martha's blond hair is tied in a ponytail with a blue and black fringe

Eleonora rush for a hug.

Touma waved at her "Martha. Long time no see!" both Eleonora and Martha let go of their embrace.

"Um Touma right? Hello again." she awkwardly smiled.

"W-What? You almost forgot about me!"

Martha interrupted Touma "Yeah, yeah I remember you I was just kidding." she said nonchalantly.

"Wha- well nice you still have a sense of humor..."

Eleonora and Martha both narrowed their eyes at Touma. "Forgive me for my indifference Touma, you've always been my favorite actor to work with."

"Gee thanks." Touma gave Martha a deaden look, _I keep forgetting that's she like Yashiro,_ he thought.

Martha to face her sister "Elly I got to go and meet with Mahiro and Maiko."

"Sure! Maiko-san and Mr. Mahiro is at the backstage, down the bottom! We can take you to them." Eleonora offered hands on hips.

"Wouldn't it be grand," The ponytailed bound commented. "Okay, I'll go with you and Touma." She smiled. Elly nodded in agreement and singled her sister and Touma to follow her.

* * *

 **Foot-Town Rooftop**

 **Daiba TV News broadcast.**

 _"This Is Nomura from Daiba news broadcast to bring you live from Tokyo Tower where fans from all around the world to the celebration of Utaloid Tiki! In just about 10 more minutes Utaloid Tiki will be making her broadcast in front of fans followed by Fortuna's new Music composer, Takana Raijin aka Tiki=Waifu and lastly Oribe Tsubasa, younger sister of the late Oriba Ayaha, will be singing her song!"_

The young man named Raidou Kuzuonoha and a young girl named Nah sat on the table, accompanied by a black cat name Gotou, in the dining area, as they watch the big screen hologram message.

Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV wears the uniform of Yumizuki High, with fine pointed dress shoes, a school cap, and a long black cloak with purple inner lining.

He wields a katana on his side, which is very noticeable underneath his cloak, along with a revolver strapped to his right hip. The summoning tubes, or Kuda, used to call forth and store his demons are slotted into white, bandolier-like pockets strapped to his chest.

He has sharp, gray eyes, black hair, and fair, yet pale skin. The edges of his hair also form into very sharp sideburns, and many people comment on the ferocity of them. The hair underneath his hat, however, is unknown.

Nah the pointy eared half-breed Manakete wears a Gothic style white turtle neck ruffle dress with a large white ribbon tied to it. She wore a red close over her shoulders and brown leather gloves. Her red High heels stretch up to her thighs with pink pantyhose and small pink hearts from the tip of her shoes.

She has purple eyes, brown hair, and fair skin. Her hair is waist length, but the back of her hair is braided in two and on the front. Her bridge has done nicely directly over her face. Some peeps could easily miss took Nah to a vampire. But she brushed off those stupid notions from the people of this world.

Nah & Raidou are sipping her tea as they watched the wide screen hologram display talking about Tiki's birthday.

"Hopefully this hologram thingy could bring us a clue about Tiki whereabouts," Nah said.

"Why do you care?" Nah's animal ears twitch a little she turned her attention to the black cat.

The back cat spoke up and hoped on the table to face her. "The Idolasphere is going to open up in the physical world for everyone else to see. Even if we do know where she is you won't be able to find your friend in time before that happens."

"I'm well aware of that." Nah snapped. "I just wanted to see her, that's all. Sure she looks younger now, for some obvious reasons, but still." Nah countered and sipped her tea.

"You'll have to stay focus pretty doll, those Emblian Mirages will be here any moment you know."

The brown haired girl rolled her eyes "What so spacial about this weird looking tower anyway? Other than Mirages & Demons from the Emblian Empire." Nah inquired to the cat, Raidou looked at his cat companion as well.

"A certain ghost-type Mirage with a top-hat told me this rumor about a monster that supposed to awaken inside this tower." Nah's eyes widen in fright.

Raidou sees his younger haft dragon partner's frighten look then back to the cat "Monster? You mean Grima right?" he inquired.

The cat nodded "Correct."

"Why didn't you tell us about this sooner!?" Nah exclaimed, she stopped up from her chair.

"Because I knew you would react that way, I didn't want to spoil your evening doll face and Raidou couldn't keep a secret."

The brown haired girl groaned "This isn't funny Gotou! This is-" she stopped her mid-sentence when she heard the crowd on the roof cheered louder. She turned around to look up at the blue Hologram screen, 3:58 minutes till the #TIKIFES21.

She slid back down to her chair, eyes glued to the screen. Raidou and Gouto glance at each other than to the countdown screen.

"That concert is starting soon, I can't wait!" a random Utaloid fan from the crowd said.

"Yeah, I know! This is going to be epic!"

"Tsubasa-chan is going to sing!"

"I bet Tiki is going to wave at us on the screen."

Nah, watch the crowd's excitement "Tiki sure has some devoted fans... and this girl Tsubasa."

"That girl is unique, for what I here," Raidou spoke up and sip his tea. Nah looked back at her older friend with a questioning look. "Who? That Idol girl?"

* * *

 **The Back-Stage**

Tsubasa Oribe took a deep breath, "This is it, I know I keep saying that. Why I keep saying that? Okay, I got this.."

"That's the spirit Tsubasa, never waver!"

The black haired girl jumped and turned around to see Maiko-san and Tiki=Waifu. "Maiko! I didn't know your back here. Are you already done talking to Mr. Mahiro?"

Maiko was still in her favorite Greek inspired dress, "Yep! We talk about the usual partners inquires. How about you, Tsubasa-chan? Are you feeling excited about that dance?"

Tsubasa's face turned red "Maiko this isn't funny, I have to focus on my singing first before I dance with Itsuki-kun!" she wore a white strapless gown, with a silver neckless, white glitter gloves that reach her elbows and a silver tiara on her head.

Maiko laughed "Sorry I tease ya, I couldn't help myself. Anyway, Tsubasa-chan are you ready?"

"Ready then I'll ever be!" Tsubasa said with determination.

Maiko nodded "How about you, Tiki-P? Are ready to shine in the limelight?"

"For my Waifu, of course," Tiki=Waifu said.

One of the stage workers walk up to the trio and said "Miss Maiko, its time."

"Alright dear." the older women turned to the two younger girls and claps her hands together. "Here we go gals!"

* * *

 **#TIKIFES21 live Consort.**

The crowd of People cheered, waving their penlights as the saw Fortuna's CEO Maiko Shimazaki walk upstage with her microphone and waved at the crowd.

 _"Thank you for coming everybody! How do you like #TIKIFES21?"_

The crowd cheered louder in replies.

 _"Thank guys! Also, shout out to Daiba TV and HE-HO! Enterprise for the awesome sponsor! Now we got a special someone who will be broadcast live on the big holographic screen, before Tsubasa's song 'more than just friends, less than lovers!' hint; it's you know who!"_

Maiko Shimazaki pause for a sec, then _"Ladies and Gentlemen, I like to introduce to you, Tiki!"_

The holographic screen showed the green haired young smiling girl, Tiki. The audience clapped and cheered. Maiko clapped as she looks up at the screen with Tiki's face with the bloom palace background.

 _"Hello, everybody! Thank you so much for being here for my birthday today! I hope all of you have a great time at Tokyo Tower, you guys awesome! The songs you've sent me have been the beast for my birthday!"_ Tiki said cheerfully.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Tokyo Tower observatory**

Ayaha pace around the tower's special look out observatory, which is now empty at the moment, in search for the idolasphear portal. She took the opportunity to sneak in here to find and uncover this secret power, wail the people have left to watch the concert.

Ayaha stops and clutched her head, the headache is getting worse.

 _"You're getting close."_

Ayaha's headache has stop "Shut up!"

 _"No I'm serious, you are getting close."_

"Then were? Tell me!" Ayaha snapped. She has been getting this headache problem I the past three days ever since she bared the mark of grima. At first, it was nothing then it got worse, the only upside is that she had gained a certain level of IQ, including the Mirage info, but It's still annoying.

 _"You're in the right spot. No need to lose your temper, other me."_

"You are not-" Ayaha took notice of a red glow coming from her right forehand, which is covered in a glove. "Forget it, I'll open up the gate myself!"

She extended her right hand forward, in a flash of light, the portal to the Mirage world had appeared. Ayaha sighed in relief.

 _"Impressive, I was about to give you a hint."_

"Quite," Ayaha said sternly. She was about to head through the get until she stops "Wait a minute, this isn't right. Do I really need to do this?"

 _"You're free to decline, however Tokyo Conception... you won't get another chance and you probably die."_ Ayaha flinched when her inner voice said that.

"Hey miss, what are you doing here?"

The male cop's voice snaps out of her thoughts, the cop in question approach her "Oh! Sorry officer I guess I got lost!" Ayaha said with and innocent voice.

"The observatory is temporary close, miss." Ayaha walked up to the cop, she extends her right hand forward. Blue sparks formed out of her hand.

"Um, a miss is you-" The cop was suddenly thrown to the wall, by an invisible force to his shock, a pink neon circle appeared around the frighten cop "W-what the heck is going on?"

He then looks at the girl who is standing right in front of him, staring at him with glowing red eyes and it made the cop panic. _She's a Demon!_

 **"Not enough performa... But it'll do."** Ayaha said with a stern expression. She raises her hand, white particles begin to fly out of the frighten cop than to Ayaha's being. After a minute she sucks out the performa from the lifeless body. The cop dropped on the floor, with all eye color gone.

She looked down at the corpse with no emotion. Ayaha raises both hands, blue flames travailed up her body in a flash, and then vanish to reveal her in a different attire. She dons a revealing outfit with a red cloak and long black skirt, her hair becomes purple and her eyes turn red. Lavender markings appear on her face.

Ayaha looked at her right forehand, _the mark of Grima_ glowed red. She felt compelled to press on, she walked to the portal entrance to her right until.

"Hey, you freeze!" Ayaha stopped but didn't even bother to turn around, she can already sense that there are three officers pointing their guns at her. _Idiots..._

* * *

 **Back to the #TIKIFES21 concert**

"Thank you again for all the wonderful nice gift, you guys! I hope you guys look forward to the first ever move I get to star in! Now without further ado I present, TIKI-P" Tiki waved at the audience on screen, it then changes to the stage close up with Tiki=Waifu walking upstage.

Tiki-P happy waved at the crowd as she walks up to the sound booth, she bowed to the audience and sate down on the chair. Tiki-P cracked her fingers and started playing her sounds.

The Music started with a vocal then with a smooth R&B style jazz, with techno & dubstep. Then the crowd waved their green penlights. Blue lights on the stage moved around, including the laser-lights show.

The lights turned yellow as Tiki-P's music reach its peak. White Drones hover over the stage with red lights, then the lights on the stage became lavender.

...

The backstage

"Hey, Tsubasa-chan!"

Tsubasa and Maiko turned around to see "Kanae, Itsuki-Kun? Hold on what is Kanae doing here?"

"She won the HE-HO! VIP contest." Itsuki explains to his friend.

"Well, then congratulations!" Maiko chirped and shak the school girl's hand.

"Psss! Miss Maiko, it's almost time." one of the workers whispered.

"Right! I'll get back to you in a minute, darling!" With that, she heading back to the stage.

"So how are you Tsubasa-chan?" Kanae asks her old classmate.

"Good, I feel good!" The black haired girl said with a heartily laugh. "A little nervous of the dance though."

"You mean with Itsuki-kun, right? So it's like a date huh?"

"A date? I thought it was just a dance partnership." Itsuki said confused.

Tsubasa blinked in surprise "It is! By the way, Itsuki-kun shouldn't you be dress into your black suit? Please for me, you haven't even worn it yet."

"Um, okay, sure, I must have forgotten about that."

"Tsubasa-chan your up!" a female worker said.

"Okay! Wish me luck Itsuki-kun, Kanae-chan!" she said and ran out to the stage. "We will!" both Itsuki and Kanae said.

The People outside cheered as they saw their favorite Idol come out stage and sing her song. Her song voice can be heard backstage.

"Well Kanae, I should be going I'm going to get dress. Could you stay here wail I come back?" Kanae nodded. "Of course Itsuki-kun!"

Itsuki nodded back, he was about to head to the dresser room until "Itsuki-kun wait! I forgot to tell you something!"

He turned back around "Huh?"

"I have a new Idolaspher premonition, it told me of this great danger."

His eyes widen "What, danger?"

She shrugged "I'm not so sure but remember that mass disappearance that happens five years ago, something weird like that will happen again, probably tonight."

 _Another Mirage invasion?_ Itsuki thought "Are you sure you're not making this up?"

Her brows frown "I wish I could but don't worry my premonition also said a young foreign goddess, from the 'outer realms', will protect us."

 _This isn't sound good, if true. Wait... foreign goddess?_ He thought again "Do you know who's responsible?"

"It's a woman who bears the mark of Grima, whoever that is."

 ** _"That name...! Itsuki!"_** Chrom said to Itsuki through his mind. Itsuki nodded "I see thank you very much Kanae, I'll be sure to look into it." With that, he took off in a hurry to the dresser room.

* * *

The dresser room

4 minutes later

"Chrom, what do you make of Kanae's prediction?" Itsuki inquired as looked at his mirror reflection, starting up his black tie.

 ** _"The fortune girl mention an imminent Mirage invasion that could happen tonight."_**

Itsuki put on his tuxedo "That very odd, I mean we already took out Medeus so there should be no Mirage attacks. At least that's what Tiki had told us."

 ** _"Ture. However I heard that name Grima before, it is a dragon god that could rip through time and space. At least that what the little white haired girl in the eye-patch told me in my night vision."_**

"Dragon God?" Itsuki he raises his eyebrow "Hold on, you've mentioned that girl again. Does she know something we don't? I did have that dream of her too."

 ** _"Who knows Itsuki. It's best not to jump to conclusions, we have to keep our eyes open for Mirage attacks and then we can report back to Lady Tiki."_**

"Right, we just gotta keep watch. I'll have to tell the rest as well."

 ** _"Correct."_**

Itsuki heard a knock on the door. "Enter!" the door open to reveal Touma.

"Hey, Istuki! Whoa man, you look great! Definitely ready for that dance!"

"Touma what are you doing here?"

"Just thought I check up on you, to see if you're ready. The concert has already ended. So now it's time to dance!" The flame-haired dude grinned.

"Yep! I'm all set, Touma! Also, I need to talk to you about something."

* * *

 **Shida-park, near the Tokyo Tower**

 **Shida-koen, Minato, Tokyo, 9:33 am**

People outside are dancing to the music, (called _'P3 FES'_ ), wail other attendees dine at the food court and games.

Itsuki walks with Touma to the Shida-park they spotted Maiko-san talking to Mr. Mahiro, Eleonora, her sister, Martha, and Mamori.

Maiko spotted Istuki and Touma "Oi! Itsuki-kun, Touma-kun! Can you come here for a minute?"

The boys both shrugged and walk up to the group.

"Wow, you look nice there Itsuki-kun!" Maiko complemented. "Yeah, you look great Itsuki-san!" Mamori cooked. "You look like a Hollywood star with that suit Itsuki." Eleonora winked at him.

"Thank you guys." He smiled.

"Anyway, I like you to meet Martha the writer for the Tiki OVA. Martha, Istuki." The fortuna CEO gestured to the other blond female.

Both Istuki and Martha shake hands "It's nice to meet you, Martha." He smiled. "Likewise. Elly spoke highly of you." She smiled back.

"If you don't mind me asking Martha I hear on the internet that you use to be an Idol and Kiria's Rival, is it true?"

"Where did you hear that from, _Forbes_? Hah, just kidding. Yeah, I was an Idol five years ago but Kiria had grown to be an unstoppable force, even outrank Rise. I tried to play catch up but it didn't work that well for me in the end." Martha slightly smiled.

"Ah, so you found a new calling. That's Films and Novels right?"

The pony tailed blond women nodded "I remembered my passion for telling the story when I like to tell that story's to my half brothers and sister when they use to be small during bedtime."

Eleonora jumped "Martha! Did you really have to bring it up? It's embarrassing!"

The Aqua blue eyed Martha giggled "Sorry Elly." Eleonora pouted. Maiko and Mamorin along with Touma and Itsuki laughing.

"So anyway Maiko aside from Tsubasa where's Kiria, Yashiro, Tiki-P, and Barry?"

"Kiria, Yashiro, and Tiki-P are at the booth area signing autographs and Barry is busy selling Tiki merch. Any sort of reason?"

He was about to answer but Mahiro and Martha is with them "No reason at all, just wanted to meet them."

Maiko seems to catch on to what he is saying. She nodded and smiled "I see. We I should look for Aya as well, she said she'll meatus here after the show."

"Ayaha?"

 _"Alright, ladies and Gentlemen Cinderella is in the house ya! It's time for the ball yo!"_ said the DJ through the mic.

Itsuki turned around to the dance section people in fine clothing begin to dance to the opera music. "Whelp you're up Itsuki!" Touma grinned. "Have fun Itsuki-san!" Mamori cheered

"Knock em dead Itsuki!" Maiko cheered as well.

Itsuki took a deep breath and nodded to the group.

* * *

Tsubasa Oribe still in her white strapless gown, she sat on a chair as she watches the People twirl around the dance stage. Her gloved hands twist her white handkerchief "Omg I cant wait longer!" She said nervously.

Someone approached her and coughed in one hand, promoting Tsubasa to jump out of her seat, she glance to her left to see Itsuki in a suit.

"Itsuki-kun! Y-you, look great!" Tsubasa said with a nervous laugh.

"Thanks. I'm ready then you are, Tsubasa."

"Of course I'm ready!" she said and took his hand. "Are you sure?" he ask. "Yes I'm sure!" she reassures. They head to the dance stage, they soon stop at the center.

They turned to face each other, bowed and begin their dance. They slowly twirled around the dance stage, the background lights turned blue as they dance but in Tsubasa mind; she and Itsuki is dancing on blue clouds.

 _"Wow, this is like a dream come true!"_ She secretly wanted to go out with Itsuki-kun since forever. Tough it is possible that Kiria-sempai wanted to dance with him too.

* * *

Maiko, Mamori, Touma, Martha, Eleonora, and Mahiro watch Itsuki and Tsubasa's dance.

 ** _"Psss! Miss Maiko, it's me, Olivia. We have a problem, a big Mirage problem!"_** Olivia panic though the busty CEO women's mind. Maiko looked up at the night sky "Hmm, a Mirage? What do mean dear?"

"Sir," A man in a suit said to the Daiba TV CEO Mahiro, he glanced to his right to face his assistant. "Hmm, what is it?" said Mahiro.

"We have a possible criminal activate, three of our Officers down at the Tokyo Tower's Special Observatory." the man said. This caught the ear of Maiko.

Old man Mahiro eyes widen under his sunglasses, "What? Did you find the ones who's responsible?"

"No sir, they're still investigating. However they gave me this." the man handed what it appeared to be a white glittered glove to the Daiba TV CEO, "A glove? instructing." he commented. "Hey Maiko, I believe this is yours."

Maiko turned her whole body to face the Daiba TV CEO, he gave her the glove. She covered her mouth in shock. "That's-"

Suddenly wind started to pick up rapidly followed by a huge tremor, everyone at the park felt it. "What's going on?" Mamori was speaking up frighten. "EARTHQUAKE!" Touma panic.

"No just a Mirage problem!" Maiko shouted. "What? That can't be right we slay a dragon and save the world!" Eleonora said, trying to stand her ground and not fall.

After a minute the tremors and the gust of wind stopped.

"Is everyone okay? How about you sis?" Martha ask. The Fortuna group including Mahiro and his assistant nodded. "I'm going take Mr. Mahiro and Mr. Mako some place safe." She announces.

"Alright, you stay out of trouble now," Maiko said. "Yeah, watch yourself, sis," Eleonora said worriedly.

* * *

"Tsubasa are you okay?" Itsuki asks worriedly of his friend, he extended his hand.

The black haired girl took his hand to pull her up. "Other than my hurt bottom, I'm alright." _and I was having a good time too... stupid Mirages why do they have to ruin my great time with Itsuki-kun?_

"Oi! Itsuki, Tsubasa over here! We got trouble!" The both heard Touma's voice they nodded to his direction.

"Let's go Tsubasa." he said and took off.

"Right." she sighed sadly and followed him

* * *

"Are you guys all right?" Itsuki said as he and Tsubasa ran up to Maiko, Eleonora, Touma and Mamori.

"Where fine Itsuki, but we have a much bigger problem-" Touma said.

"Where's Aya? Is she still not with you Maiko-san?" Tsubasa asks angerly. Both Itsuki and Touma looked at her with a questioning look.

"Unfortunately she's not here. But she left this around at the observatory," Maiko said and gave the glove to Tsubasa.

Tsubasa examine the empty glove, her eyes widened and face her boss, she was about to say something before.

"Maiko-san!" Kiria shouted as she, Yashiro, TIKI-P and Barry ran up to the rest of the Fortuna group. Kiria eyed the glove, Tsubasa was holding in her hands, and Tsubasa looks at her back.

"Ayaha's is missing is she?" She gripped at her boss Maiko. Her boss nodded "She haven't texted me back yet, so I'm afraid so."

"Where did she go?" Yashiro ask. He and Navarre were aware of what happen to Ayaha wail ago, her being one of the victims of the mass disappearance and being his father's stage partner only the reappear five years later and being possessed by a Mirage in the process.

"She said she was going to the bathroom. But I personally don't buy that. Sigh… somethings up with her and I'm worried about her." Maiko clenches her fist.

"Guy look at the sky!" Mamori cried she pointed upward. The Fortuna group looked up with a shocked look on their face.

From the top of the Communication Tower, a swirling, spherical mass of purple energy manifested and expanded rapidly throughout the district and possibly Tokyo.

Itsuki and the others immediately become alarmed by the sudden development. The gust of wind started to pick up again with thunder and lightning. The people become startled when serval open gaps begin to form on the wall and on the ground. Slowly, the enthusiasm the crowd was having died down, showing but utter exhaustion.

"Again with this? Oh, you got to be kidding me!" Barry was the first to react, clutching his head in panic, thinking about the up and coming Dia which special episode.

"Hmm I've seen weirder before but this beats the icing on the cake," Tiki-P said with wide eyes as she looked up at the weird purpleness in the sky.

Barry looked at her surprised wail the others seem to agree with her "What? Wait a minute Takana, how are you seeing this?"

Tiki=Waifu cast a glare at the American man "Fists of all don't call me by real name. Secant of all Maiko-san and Tiki-chan said that I have Perfoma potential."

Barry's left eye twitched "Y-you? Why was I-"

"Both of you, stay focus!" Kira barked. Both Tiki=Waifu and Barry jumped at her surprising commanding tone. Kiria then heard her cell phone ring from her pants pocket, and soon everyone else phones ring.

Tsubasa is the first to pick up her phone, she sees a message from her topic.

 _Dear Mirage Masters_

 _You might be thinking about that surprise Mirage attack, that's happening right now. But no time for that head over to Tokyo Tower's special observatory, the get way to the Idolaspher is open._

 _I suggest you, Mirage Masters, to make haste if you wish to seek answers._

 _~Caroline~_

Tsubasa became a little relieved about this message she read by an anonymous. "Guys, are you getting this? I think we'll know where to find Aya!"

The rest of the gang replied with a node.

"Hold the phone Tsubasa we don't even know where she is." The bound girl Eleonora said.

"Not quite true, Elly. Olivia deer, see if you can track her down."

 ** _"I'd tried but, Miss Ayaha is not here in this world, she is in the Idolaspher."_**

Tsubasa was in shock and ran to the Tower, Itsuki, called out for her.

 ** _"Please forgive me I meant to tell you."_**

"That's quite alright deary, I made mistakes like this most of the time." Maiko laughed heartily and adjusted her glasses. "Anyway, we better head to that tower."

Itsuki nodded "Right, let's go! Tiki-P you stay here."

"Nope. I got the same message as you guys, I'm tagging along."

"Yeah, no way in heck I'm staying here either I'm the mascot dog!" Barry proudly said.

"Umm, okay," He sighed there is no point in arguing, besides he feels confident about their safety if he and his friends stay together.

* * *

 ** _Tokyo Tower Special Observatory_**

Nah and Raidou, encompnyed by a black talking cat, ran up to the observatory only to see three security officers down on the glass floor, next to the gate portal with blood spilling out, Nah gasps in horror at the site.

Raidou walked up to one of the cops, he kneeled down and reach to the officer's neck to cheek his pulse.

"He's dead."

"This is horrible who could have done this?" the brunette half dragon-kin girl tumbled. Raidou simply shrugged in response, she frowned at the human male.

"This isn't a joke." Nah scowled. "Do you know who did this or- Forget it, like I need to ask?"

"It's not from a demon, by the looks of it, cuts seem abnormal though." He spoke casually.

Nah's rolled her eyes "Well that's interesting. I'll bet will find something about this through that portal. Come on, let's go."

Raidou stood up "You two go on ahead, I'm going to look for something useful in here."

"Fine. You better meet us through that portal after your done" and with that Nah ran up to the portal, trying not to step on the blood and corps followed by the black cat.

After he watch Nah & Gotuo went to the Mirage Portal, Raidou heard moaning, he looked to his right to see the presumably dead cop slowly slouching up, then followed by another and the third.

The face of the first dead cop started to catch on fire until face peels off to reveal a faceless gray mask with a red sigil with six eyes; it's the Grima sigil he recalled seeing before.

Moments later the other two cop's face burned into gray faceless grima masks if Raidou were to guess the masks zombies must be Grima's doing.

The three mask zombies turned to their human target and are about to attack.

Raidou ready his katana to dispose of the threat, but stopped, his eyes widen when young black haired women in a white gown ran up to the scene.

Tsubasa Oribe gasped at the four strangers, three of them are wearing a mask with strange symbols on them. The masked ones turned their attention to the girl, Tsubasa can since the mask men are bad, though she dussent know who the guy in black is.

The first of the slouching mask men lung at the girl which she reacts by summoning her Mirage lance, she swung her weapon, cutting the mask in half, it hit the floor with black ink spilling out Tsubasa felt a little sick by looking at it.

Then another one attacked with a nightstick, Tsubasa then snapped out of her thoughts and blocked the zombie's weapon, it took another swing but she blocked it again, it did the third time but this time Tsubasa parried and in a white flash, sliced off its hand in the processes.

The masked phantom stumbled backward, Tsubasa Oribe took that moment and did a round kick to its face and with the force of her kick the demon spin backward, it smashed its head on the steel glass window, knocking it out.

The third one was ready to attack her only to be only to be impaled by Raidou's katana, he pulled it out from the demon and the said demon hit the floor. He setted his katana back to his hilt, he look to cheak up on the newcomer.

"Ew, ew, ew, like totally EW! M-my dress," Tsubasa flailing her arms. "Ceada could you please?"

 _" **Of course Tsubasa."**_ Her white gown started to glow, and the black spots are gone Tsubasa felt relief "Thanks, Ceada!"

"Are you Tsubasa Oribe?" Raidou asks, mining her silly nature.

Tsubasa faces the stranger, she looks at the down mask thing next to him then back to the stranger, and nodded "Yes, my name is Tsubasa Oribe, I'm 17 years pleased to meet you. Thank you for taking out those things what are they?"

Soon after her question, her friends came to the scene. Itsuki, Kiria, Mamori, Eleonora, and Maiko was surprised to see corps on the ground with masks wail Touma, Barry, Tiki-P and Yashiro tense at the horrible mess, they all look at Tsubasa and a new male stranger.

"Are you okay Tsubasa?" Itsuki ask.

"Yeah, I'm alright, Itsuki-kun."

"Tsubasa do you know this guy and what happen here?" Kiria asks, she's pretty sure she haven't seen a guy dress in back before.

"This guy and I took out those monsters in mask his name is…" Tsubasa turned to this stranger, "Do you have a name?"

"It's Raidou miss." He tips his hat to Tsubasa and her friends. The Fortuna group greeted the man in black in return.

Raidou turned to the portal "I should get going, I'm late" He then turned to the portal and walk through the portal.

"Hey wait! Aw man." Tsubasa sighed, "That guy just took off… I didn't even know those things are that attack me earlier."

"By the looks of things they are dress in blue officer uniforms, and they are wearing a mask" Yashrio noted.

"And then we have a mysteries guy in black," Eleonora finished, the actress then looked at the fallen corpse masks. "What the heck is that symbol?"

Maiko took a moment to look at it "It's the same six eyes sigil Ayaha had on her forehand."

Everyone gasped except for Yashiro for some reason. Maiko continued "She had that mark in the past three days, it's safe to assume that she's been here before and these must be the fallen cops I was told about."

"D-do you think Aya did something to them and turned into zombies and tried to attack me!?"

Maiko shook her head "We don't know for sure Tsubasa-chan."

"I'm going in!"

Maiko was in shock "Wait, Tsubasa!" but it was too late, she rushed through the portal already.

"Tsubasa!" Itsuki, Touma, Kiria, Mamori, and Eleonara shout out her name. Barry, Tiki-P are flabbergasted wail Yashiro muttered the word idiot.

"We better follow her!"

* * *

 **Mirage Tokyo Tower**

In the background the sky is red, the mood is yellow with the sigil of six eyes and the city is dark with lights and Tokyo Tower in the front.

Tsubasa walked on a huge stone platform with floating stone pillars at the side, she found that Raidou guy glancing around, and she ran up to him.

Raidou turned around to meet the girl, somewhat surprised to see her here "This place could be dangers."

"I am Mirage Master, I can take care of myself." Tsubasa then felt guilty "Sorry, I'm just worried about my big sister."

"No worries miss. I'm actually looking for my friends as well, I've must have missed them."

Tsubasa turned around to see Itsuki and the rest of the gang show up here at the idoloaspher. Itsuki ran up to her "Tsubasa you shouldn't run off like that."

"I know I'm sorry," Tsubasa said sadly.

"It's alright Tsubasa just be careful next time." She nodded in reply. Raidou looked at Itsuki with interest, this boy seems unique as well as the girl.

Touma walked up the guy known as Raidou "So, what's a guy like you doing in a place like this?"

"I'm on a mission but I've lost my partner in this place."

"What kind of mission Raidou-san and is your partner taken by the Mirages?" Mamori ask.

"My mission involves fighting demons as for my partner she must have run off somewhere around here, I'll catch up to her eventually." answered Raidou.

"You're Partner? We're looking for our friend as well, have you seen a Navey haired women strolled around here?" Kiria spoke up.

The detective shook his head.

"I see. We better keep moving then." Kiria mused.

Yashiro watches his comrade's interaction with this stranger until something alerted his senses he turned around to the portal to see three men in mask form before alive and kicking(well two of them at least).

"Guys we got company." Yashiro alerted, he tighten his gloves.

The Fortuna group all turned around to face the three mask zombies from before. "W-what? Oh come on, I didn't know I have to beat them again!" Tsubasa whine.

 ** _"Some new dark force is at play and they brought them back…"_** Ceada appeared beside her human partner Tsubasa.

Itsuki looked at Ceada "Dark force? Are you sure?" Ceada looked at Itsuki and nodded. **_"Yes, I can feel its dark energy, I've haven't felt anything like it."_**

"Well, it can't be worse than Medues right?" Tsubasa laughed heartily.

The three bodies begin to bubble and warp into something different; the first one transformed into a large blue humanoid body wearing a brown toga, its head is similar to an elephant but with one eye and a mammoth tusk, it drew its sword.

The secent one transformed into a parrot with a bleached skull with rainbow rock and roll hair as its head.

And the third one transformed (one without its legs) blew up into a feminine body with green hair and a mermaid's tail fin.

"Um, this is new." Tsubasa gawked. "I hope there friendly…" as if on cue Tsubasa received a notification, she looked at her phone to see a new message.

 _Dear Mirage Master_

 _What you see before you are creators called shadows when a person lose all of their performa they turned into demons and on most cases they become Grima's pets. However, unlike Mirages, you can ether negotiated with them or fight them. If you're able to sessafully negotiated with them they can fight alongside you and enhance your Carnage abilities for special moves or you can command them into battle._

 _~Caroline~_

"Hey Itsuki-kun, guys are you getting this?" Tsubasa ask.

"Yeah I got the same massaged," Eleonora said. "Me too!" Mamori said as well.

Itsuki nodded "You should talk to one of them Tsubasa."

The dark haired girl blinked in surprised but complied she picked out the one demon to talk too: Nope not the skull face parrot nor the elephant head fatty, the mermaid girl will do.

She approached the mermaid "U-um hi, how are you?" she laughed nervously _this is crazy and over the top scary oh why me?_

The green-haired mermaid looked at her with a bored expression **"You know I'm gonna kill you."**

Oribe Tsubasa gulped "Why do you want that kill me I'm sorry about your legs, it was just a reflex."

The mermaid laughed **"I have no idea what you are talking about but you do look cute and adorable I wish I had a nice looking body like yours. Me? I'm flat."**

"OH…" the human girl's face was red.

 **"I can't think of another reason to kill you other than that, I guess you can call me a jelly welly."**

"You don't think I this happy about this then you are missy." She snapped. "Some of my fans just like me for my body! Wail most of them just like me for who I am. It dossent matter if you have an enormous bust it matters of what beats inside of it."

 **"Hmm, spoken like some nerd priestess… Okay, I guess I'm not going to kill you then. I'll join you only because of that cheesy speech, and because you're cute and adorable. Grima can moan about me switching sides for all I care."** The Mermaid smiled.

Tsubasa's face brighten "Thank you so much!"

"Sure, now summoned your mirage blade and extended it to me. You know, that's how professional Mirage Masters does it."

"Of course" Tsubasa conjured her weapon and extended to the Mermaid's direction, her _Iron Feather_ started to glow as well as the recruited shadow. The light consumed the shadow and in a rush turned into light and went inside the mirage masters lace.

Tsubasa felted a new surge of energy flowing warmly within her like her experience with Ceada when they first meet.

 ** _"My names Mermaid, by the way, it is nice to meet you, darling,"_** Mermaid said though Tsubasa's mind.

"Thank you, my name is—"

 **"Ahhh save for the afterlife! Let's just kill these twerps and be done with it!"** roared the skull head demon parrot. The demon charged at the group, the said group jumped out of the way.

Itsuki "Chrom its time!" **_"Right!"_** Itsuki transformed into his Mirage Master outfit.

Touma did the same and transformed his outfit into a Mirage Master attire as well as Tsubasa.

Itsuki, Tsubase and Touma are in their Mirage Masters uniforms. Followed by Kiria, Eleonora, Mamori, and Yashiro. As for Tiki=Waifu, Maiko, Barry (who is terrified at the site of new monsters) and Raidou, they stood there and watch.

Istuki made the first moved and attacked with lightning magic, but the flying demon avoided. It charged at Itsuki, he jumped sideways and miss.

Eleonora took the moment and aim her bow at the flying target, she released the arrow and the arrow hit its target. The demon got hit and fell down, this time Kiria use thunder on the bonehead parrot, it's paralyzing.

"Now, Mamori!" Kiria shouted.

"Got it!" Mamori ran up to the demon, she jumped up with her huge ax and down came the axe and slice the giant parrot clean in half.

The big one-eyed Elephant-man charged with stomping feet at the Mirage Masters swinging its sword left and right.

Yashiro blocked the Elephant's sword attack, their swords locked in combat. The demon was focus on overpowering the Mirage Master until he notices one of them is missing, something caught its ear it looked up only to see a white and pink boot on its eye, it screeched in pain and covered its eye.

"Right in the eye nice one Tsubasa!" Maiko cheered. Tiki=Waifu clapped wail Barry cheered on.

Itsuki used a wind attack forcing the big demon to fall down on its back "Alright Elly do your stuff!"

"With pleaser!" she said with a smirk. "Viron!" Eleonora tossed up her bow, with the flash of light Elly's mirage partner showed himself.

The Mirage summoned a big arrow from his chest and pointed upward to the sky. He fired his arrow and with few moments 1000s of arrows rained down on the demon, it's in critical condition. Kiria finishes it off with a powerful lighting, courtesy of Tharja, thus the demon exploded into flames.

After the battle the seven Mirage Masters outfits change back to their ongianl clothing, Tsubasa sighed in relief. The rest seem ready to press on.

"I got to say, well-done everybody," Maiko said cheerfully.

"Yeah, not bad," Tiki=Waifu said.

"Meh, I've seen better fight scenes than this," Barry stated bluntly. "Oi, dud in back! What do you think? Hey wait a minute where did he go?" the blond man anime nerd looked around.

Itsuki and the other were alarmed about this as well. "Well we better follow him plus we need to find Ayaha."

"Right! Let's hurry!" Tsubasa said with determination.


	4. Chapter 4: Demonic Zebra

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything expect for OC's**

* * *

 **The Alter of the Defile**

 **The Idolasphere**

Ayaha Oribe walked for what it felt like a lifetime, with the portion of the _Fell Dragon's_ power within the former Idol. Her hair becomes purple and her eyes turn red. Lavender markings appear on her face. She dons a revealing outfit with a red cloak and long black skirt. It is the same attire she had worn when she was once under Aversa's influence. For the very beginning when she was taken by the Mirages she had fallen into a deep sleep for five years, by the time she woke up she felted different, she felted the hunger, she felted the desire for more power and now she desired to be loved.

Ayaha remembered when her little sister recalled being all alone in the real world, their parents left on a two-week business trip overseas, and because she was gone at the time they drop off Tsubasa at a cafe (Ayaha was very fortunate to hear that Tsubasa has met her older cousin at the cafe).

Wait- she seems to have memories of something... something prior to her capture and before her five-year nap... Oribe Ayaha stopped to ponder on what it is; she recalled seeing kids dress up like thieves and a talking cat that looked straight out of a western cartoon... they tried to save her and the people that disappeared at the opera from the Mirages. Ayaha last memory is seeing a dark-clad boy in a mask reach for her hand when she was falling, he had eyes that are familiar to her.

After she was done with her trip to memory lane Aya pressed on "Is that it?" Ayaha gawked at the large blue stone with the Grima sigil in the middle of the Alter.

"I guess it is…" Ayaha muttered, she walked up to the stone, she looked at the mark on her forehand, it glowed. She touched the stone. The platform begins to tremble but Ayaha stood as if it was nothing, lightning began to erupt from the stone. She felt a new wave of energy surging through her body, it felt warm. After it stopped the stone began to break apart the former Idol backed away.

The Stone broke apart too reveal a... floating blue Book with a Grima mark on the cover? No its a Tome. The rebel vanishes for Ayaha to walk up and touch the Tome, which she did. As soon as she touches it the Tome was suddenly consumed by a purple light, it then transformed into what it appeared to be a long scythe with no grips, the snath is blue metallic in nature with a black hilt, the top of the snath is a purple maniacal tang with a red crystal orb with a Grima sigil inside that attach to the side and the scythe has three dark purple blades that, move up and down like a pattern.

The scythe flouted close for her to grab it, despite the size and wet of the weapon she was able to hold on to it like it was a light weapon. She swings the weapon around to test it.

"My very own weapon interesting." Ayaha mused.

 _"It could also transform into your very own Tome."_

"You don't say," Ayaha sneered. "Then I'll know what I'm going to use it for."

* * *

Itsuki and the others traveled deeper into the flouting Idolaspher labyrinth, they've encountered new enemy's called demons(or shadows?) and the usual hostile Mirages. The labyrinth required a lot of backtracking, collecting items and puzzle solving but they manage to make new allies on the way(specifically the girls).

Eleonora & Virioin was able to recruit a pumpkin head demon by the name of Pyro Jack(this Pyro Jack weirs star shape sunglasses with a swirlie design on the lens). The third demon encounter Mamori was able to recruit Parvati due to her & Druag saving the life of the magami form hostile Mirages, and Mamori gave her a heal potion, Mamori & the demon instantly became friends. And lastly, The demon Nekomata joined Kiria & Tharja due to her newfound respect for the famous human Idol.

The group ended up in a large area, the floor is brick stone with a design at the center. The design itself is a big circle, with lines that shape like a star in the middle, and the middle of that star is a sigli that resembled the masked shadow men's insignia (and to Maiko, Ayaha's tattoo).

The Mirage Masters became alerted when the floor design flashed red "Um whats going on?" Tiki=Waifu ask with wide eyes.

Olivia reappeared beside her human partner Maiko "I sense a powerful creature coming I-Its something scary! L-lady Maiko may I suggest we flee someplace safe?" she pleaded to Maiko.

Maiko adjusted her glasses "That's trick question Olivia deer."

The gust of wind started to pick up, the circle design is consumed by black liquid. It then turned into black vapor and swirled around like a tornado. It then stopped, it followed with a roar, the smoked revealed a new Demon, that shape like a zebra with back and white strips. The zebra demon is standing on two legs with muscular-abes, it had no eyes but it has something on the top of its back snout, It appeared to be a black horn or a blade of some kind.

 **"EAT EEEEEAT!"**

"What in gods is this abomination and what it's doing here?" Chrom spoke beside Itsuki. "I don't know but I think it's here to slow us down."

Tsubasa spoke up nervelessly "M-my what big sharp teeth you have." She laughed nervelessly, she noted the demon's dentures.

 **"I Must EEEEAT!"**

"Well talking to it is out of the question, let's just get this over with," Kiria change into her carnage form. The other Mirage masters did the same.

The Zebra Demon charged at the group with the horn at ready, but they moved out of the way. Maiko, Barry, and Tiki-P hid in a safe spot but despite the demon not having eyes it spotted the three defenseless humans, it ready itself for another bull charge but it got struck by a lightning bolt from the sky. It turned around to meet Kiria, she used ice magic the zebra monster it did little damage. The zebra demon then used its horn as a lighting rod and fired it at Kiria but Kira moved at breakneck speed to her right to dodge the attack.

Eleonora used fire Arrows at that zebra thing, the said blind zebra turned around and blocked it with its small bug skeleton hands. The actress gasped in surprise, the zebra monster used fireballs at her which Elly dogged. Eleonora jumped higher and aim her arrow at the demon, her eyes widen when she saw that the demon is charging its eclectic attack again and this time pointing its horn at her. But before it could attack Eleonora in the air Mamori's Mirage axe is spinning and flying to the zebra demons horn.

The Zebra Demon felt pain as it horn blade was chopped off by that axe weapon, it stumbled to its side, electric sparks were flying off the severed horn of the demon. The axe flew back like a boomerang to its owner, Mamori catches the axe, Eleonora landed on the ground and ran to Mamori's side wail the two leg monster zebra was staggered. The demon tried shook it off but to no avail, Eleonora took this opportunity to use her special attack, the young female archer aims her bow upward, the arrowhead started to flare up flames around it, she shoots her arrow.

The arrow transformed into something like a blue comet it dived back down to the staggered demon, the force of the impact case a blue fire explosion. Eleonora took pried at her attack wail Mamori felt relieved, their eyes widen in shock when they see the demon emerge from the smoke, but was still stumbling as it walked.

The demon fired a surprised blast of an electric energy wave from its maw at the two Mirage Masters, Mamori pushed her older friend aside. Before the blast could hit the younger female Idol and axe wielder the pink hair Magami Paravite appeared out of thin air and extended both hands to block the upcoming attack with a blue barrier to protected her human friend.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm okay. Thank you," Mamori smiled.

"..." Paravite fell down on her knees. Mamori eyes widen in shock "P-para-chan whats wrong are you okay!?"

"I've used too much of my energy to block the attack. Forgive me." Eleonora ran up to Mamori and the demon Paravite side. The zebra demon(chuckling like an actual zebra) was ready for another attack but not until Yashiro came rushing toward the demon, it reacted by casting a fire spell at him. He jumped to dogged as soon as he was close to the demon with his sword he chopped off its right arm. Once again the demon stumbled in pain.

Touma raiding on Cain's red Mirage Motorcycle charge at the staggered zebra demon, In a flash it slashed its rib cage. Kiria followed with a blizzard attack, then Tsubasa was ridding Ceada's Mirage Pegase dived boom at her target, It took a critical hit and finally Itsuki raised his sword upwards to the red sky as a beam of light burst from the sword.

Itsuki takes one last look at the demon with intensity in his eyes before slashing down on the staggered zebra demon, the said demon screeched as it was incinerated by the blast.

* * *

"...Idiot"

Ayaha frowned she was hoping that Hayagriva would stop the Mirage Masters advancement and leave but now he's dead. She was greatly surprised they took him out, Hayagriva was one of her toughest demons in her new growing arsenal and already he lost. It's not like she wanted to hurt Tsubasa with that two leg mull but at the same time, she does not want to confront them and potently ruin her plan.

She just gains half of Grima's power so at least that zebra demon bout her enough time to complete her own adjective before Tsubasa and her friend arrived. The purple haired former Idol then smirked as she had a better idea in mind.

* * *

Itsuki and the other Mirage Masters carnage attires reverted back to their original attires after the battle. Maiko, Tiki=Waifu, and Barry came out of hiding and walked up to the group.

"Well, I got to say wonderful job, everybody, you took care of that thing like a pro!" Maiko said cheerfully.

"Smells like burnt fried Zebra." The composer girl commented.

Itsuki wasn't sure how to respond to that "Um thanks we should probably press on now." he turned to Mamori, Elenora, Tsubasa, Touma, Kiria and Yashiro who is still with the pink haired Magami, who is now stable thanks to Eleonora's cure spell.

"You have my thanks, milady, you've saved Momori form certain death." He bows to the Magami. Draug appeared beside his human partner, Mamori nodded in agreement "You also have my thanks, my lady."

Paravite nodded and smiled "Think nothing of it Sir Itsuki, Sir Draug I do it for my young Mistress."

Just as the fortunate group complement on a job well done a small tremor griped the platform as a wooden door with stairs on the top emerged from the ground. Tsubasa fell on her feet wail the others maintain their balance after it stopped a new pathway is revealed a stair made out of gold and a double door made out of wood, it had a roman clock motif.

Wail his friends watched with interest Itsuki's eyes widen in disbelieving, its the same wooden door design form his dream.

Tsubasa Oribe got up from the ground and dusted off her white gown skirt, she was about to say something but she and her companions herd their notifications on their phones. She looked at the phone, it's a new message form 'Caroline'.

 _Dear Mirage Masters._

 _Congrats on defeating Hayagriva! Not a lot of demon slayers have beaten it before but it's a good start. Anyway now that your done head over to that wooden door that just opens up, it should take you back to the bloom palace, and I will meet you there. Please hurry up, that evil dragon god is not going to take any chances form you guys._

 _P.S You won't find any luck finding that women Ayaha if you continue your search (You all be dead before you can even reach her and she'll probably just flee)._

 _~Caroline~_

Tsubasa & the rest had hung up their phone after the message.

"We better head inside then."

The dark haired girl looked at her Idol "B-But we can't just-"

"It's like what Caroline said; we're just not ready for the challenges ahead. But don't worry we'll find her." Kiria reassured her friend. Itsuki and Touma gawked at her.

"Jezz Kiria, you sound like you already know this person already." Touma, he rubbed the back of his head.

Kiria was about to respond to the heard a loud monster roar in the sky, the Fortuna group became alarmed. The wind started to pick up followed by the floating stone platformed slowly tipping to the side, dark clouds started to cover up the sky and lightning erupted.

"That sound... where did I hear it from? It does not form the night vision..."

"Chrom?"

Chrom shook it off, "Don't worry about me Itsuki, I sense a powerful entity heading our way I strongly agree with Kiria that we should be taking our lives to that door."

Maiko nodded "Come on everybody lets go and Tsubasa don't worry about Ayaha we'll find her!"

Everybody including Tsubasa agreed, they ran up the stairs. Tsubasa was the first she took one last glance before opening the door and head inside followed by the rest of the fortunate group.

Itsuki was the last before he could run up to the stairs. Before he could the platform shook again, this time the pillars stated crack and fall apart, thunder started to crackle, revealing a dark silhouette of a colossal size creature with six wings, six glowing red eyes, and horns.

Itsuki stared at that thing in horror in his eyes. Chrom stared at it in shock.

"Itsuki is it?" Chrom snapped out of his thoughts & Itsuki turned to the voice, Its Raidou.

"Whats going on what is that thing!?" Itsuki might as well cut to the chase.

Raidou held on to his hat with one hand as he looked up at the creature in the sky "I have no idea, only my still missing partner knows."

"You mean you sill haven't found your friend!? This is not good!"

The colossal flying creature roared up into the cloudy sky, parts of the back city in the background started to float upwards it then eyed the platform which alarmed Chrom.

"We have to flee, it's charging up its attack!" Chrom alerted both Itsuki and Raidou.

"Right, Chrom I'll see you there! Raidou comes with us were getting out of here!" Raidou was about the relent but he considers the possibility of not see his partners, Grouto and Nah, dying here is not an option, he'll make it his mission to find them.

Raidou nodded "Alright, after you." Itsuki and Raidou ran up the stirs.

The teenager was about to open the door utile he & Raidou heard the sound of Ayaha's maniacal laughter booming throughout the storm which made Itsuki's blood froze. The mental image of Ayaha being possessed at the 106 building appeared in the boy's mind.

The silhouette colossus opens its maw to fire a powerful blast of red energy at the platform.

 _"Onii chan please hurry!"_ cried Tiki through Itsuki's mind. Her voice cut through his thoughts, he quickly opens the door, he and Raidou went inside in the nick of time. The floating platform got hit by the blast thus crumbling to the ground. And soon the rest of the labyrinth was demolished by the light rays from the stormy sky and destructive lightning.

The colossal silhouette creature howled up in satisfaction at the utter destruction.

* * *

 **Next Time- The Fortuna all Stars and Raidou meet a young girl name Caroline, she explain that Tokyo became a Vortex World. Tiki=Waifu is a new Mirage Master, and what is the story of the Phantom thieves?  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Itsuki's premonition

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything expect for OC's**

 _It's dark out in the beautiful bridge highway that span across the ocean that divides both 'Tokyo21' & 'Tokyo16', in the Vortex World, unlike the original planet it was born from, all inhabitants walk on the inner layer of the Vortex World and the outside is bare, (excepted for thriving utopian continent of 'Tokyo21') in essence making it a form of Dyson sphere._

 _The highway bridge is quiet with nothing but an empty can, suddenly two motorcycles road pass the can followed by two vans and a mostly white cybernetic flying Pegasus with gold armor and two white jet rockets as it back legs, its rider is Tsubasa Oribe. One of the bikes in question is colored red with small yellow designs, the front wheel is small compared to the big wheel in the back with six piston engines and road by Touma Akagi wail his Mirage partner Cain ride on the back. The other is dark blue (which somewhat resembled a Suzuki GSX-R sports) large motorcycle with a white face in the front and raided by Makoto Niijima._

 _The three riders are all suit up to their battle uniform and gear, escorting the two vans; Akagi Touma as a Mirage Master, his hair grows out and has aqua markings on his neck and collarbone. He wears a long red jacket slightly open showing his chest and a silver headdress._

 _Niijima Makato's Phantom thieves outfit consists of a skintight black leather suit that is worn with a long black scarf, shoulder and knee pads with spikes, white gloves and wears an iron mask._

 _And Oribe Tsubasa as a Mirage Master, her hair turns dark turquoise and grows out, tying into a ponytail with a white feathery hair rubber band and two headpieces. She has blue marking on her back. She wears a modified outfit with different shades of magenta and a white top sleeveless jacket, two separate skin tight white sleeves with black gloves, short shorts with white belt, and high heel white boots. In additional wears a bright pink collar._

 _Makoto's eyes widen, from a mile away she spotted three paladin horse Mirages charging towards them. She gritted her teeth, now it's not the time for this nonsense they have to get to the other side and save Tiki-chan. Those Law-Demons was supposed to be their ally's but instead, they chose not to help save the goddess that they intended to protect, and from her old worst enemies. The seventeen-year-old female biker suspected Maxwell wanted her gone so he can take over 'Tokyo number twenty-one' so they let Tiki get captured by the Shadows and the treacherous witch for that reason._

 _"Makoto we got company!" Spoke up the redhead and young actor Touma._

 _The brown hair young woman glanced at her boyfriend [okay well boyfriend is too much strength of a word for Sae Onee-chan, but Touma and I are pretty close] "Yeah but we can't stop. We'll have to flatten those robot-ponies, Tou!" she gave him a thumbs up._

 _"Copy that!" Touma gave her a thumbs up in reply, then glace at his Mirage Partner form behind "All right Cain, let's do this!" Touma twisted the handles for fast exhilaration, he heard Makoto do the same to his left vantage point. Cain nodded **"Roger!"**_

 _Both Makoto and Touma hit the gas pedal, like a stunt in a show, their bikes roared up in top speed and down. Makoto's Persona bike trailed blue flames wail Touma's Paladin bike trailed red flames. Then the flames dance around both Makoto & Touma's mystic bikes._

 _The three enemy mirage cast thunder at the biker pair, they missed and before they can make another spell attack, the mirages got run over and vaporized by Makoto & Touma's flames and wheels._

 _One of the vans's the (the white colored one) from behind the two bikers almost lost control from the flames on the ground but then stayed the course. Makoto took notice, she picked up her walkie-talkie. "Is every okay Barry?"_

 _"Okay!? A little warning would have been helpful, my tires can't take the heat!" Barry Goodman whined through the radio. Makoto rolled her eyes in response._

 _"I told you should have replaced those tires..." Spoke up Morgana on the other line._

 _"Shut up, fleabag!" retorted the foreign retired rock and roller._

 _"Dog breath," muttered Morgana._

 _"Bug-eyed fur face! "_

 _"Manchild."_

 _" What!? When I get my hands on you little- ow, ow, ow OW! Not the ear, the ear, watch the ear!"_

 _"Everything is fine on our end don't worry about us, " said Sae Niijima. Morgana snickered in response from the other line._

 _"Thanks, sis." the younger Niijima sighed, she sometimes wondered why Barry and Morgana get into these kind arguments. It's probably due to their rivalry over Mamori-chan's [one sided] affection._

 ** _"Touma, Makoto, Tsubasa we got incoming Mirage flyers from behind, get ready!"_** _Said Cain._

 _Tsubasa from above and on the right side of the bridge Highway she spots four red phantoms Mirages information in the air and following the two vans that carried her friends "Got this!"_

 _She turned her Cyber Pegasus right and lowered down 50 inches to the road, she raises her lance called the **Iron Feather** to cast out lightning at the Mirages, they disperse in the air and made a U-Turned. Tsubasa looked right from her vantage point to see the four phantoms Mirages now chasing her Cyber Pegasus tail end, she pulled up and instantly steep on the peddle to ignited the jet engine, she rocked forward and vaporize the four Mirages._

 _Tsubasa slowed down and meet up with Touma, Makoto and Cain, she looked her left vantage point at them "I got all four em down guys!" she gave them a thumbs up._

 _"Nice one Tsubasa-Chan!" Touma & Cain gave her a thumbs up. Makoto proudly gave Tsubasa a thumbs up as well "Yeah, you go girl! Hopefully that the last of them!"_

 _..._

 _Meanwhile out of the distance to the bridge a giant light blue serpent, its robotic in nature, rose up from the ocean, it screeched like a whale but metallic, it then descended back down to the water._

 _A platoon of Law-Demon Angles spotted the Mirage Leviathan and came to that spot. The Leviathan once more rose up and this time it activated its small jets engines and flew up to the sky._

 _Once of the Law-Demon's pulled out a device and directed the robotic beast to the Highway bridge to where the foreign Goddess's Mirage Masters and Phantoms thieves are located. The Mirage screeched in the confirmation of its target._

 _..._

 _"Uh, guys I got four Mirage Wyverns & one Jellyfish Mirage heading towards us and Leviathan from behind!" Futaba panic through the comlink, which catches the attention of Makoto, Touma, Cain, and Tsubasa._

 _This surprised Tsubasa "Leviathan?"_

 _"Great, Maxwell sent fishbowl after us, he really doesn't want us to save Tiki since that would ruin their plan with the Grimleal Mirages," Touma said._

 _Makoto gritted her teeth, she glances right at her two friends "Touma-Kun, Cain you're with me! Tsubasa-chan sees if you can deal with fish-out-of-water." "Right!" Touma nodded._

 _"Okay. I'll provide air cover if you need it..." Tsubasa trailed off when her scenes flared to her far left above them. Touma and Makoto's eyes widen in shock when they saw it flying above them._

 _Barry who was driving his white Fortuna Van with the other Mirages Masters plus police chief Sae Niijima looked up to see the Mirage Leviathan._

 _"Oh, you got to be kidding me! Where so dead!" Ryuji whine through the radio._

 _"Dud relax, Tsubasa-chan is going to handle it. In the meantime, I gonna activate those shields to protect us and Itsuki's." Morgana._

 _"Tsubasa-chan's epic flying robot horse is rad and all but look at the size of that- Woh! did something go off? I heard something explode!"_

 _"We all heard it, Ryuji and it's coming from Tsubasa raining heck on that Monster Predator," Ann Takamaki butt in._

 _..._

 _The Mirage Leviathan slithers like a serpent in the air, the Mirage fired its laser turrets at the Mirage Master. Tsubasa moved left and right, she did a roll to avoid the fire, the Pegasus Knight pushed the button on the bike handle, it summoned two white orbs, floating beside her Cyber Pegasus. Tsubasa fired the homing plasma rockets at the Leviathan, which hit the turrets._

 _The Sea Serpent Mirage then ascended up, Tsubasa followed it upwards to the sky wail Makoto and Touma are dealing with Wyvern Rider Mirage on the highway bridge._

 _The Wyvern's cast fireball at Touma, the redhead ducked wail Cain blocked it with his shield. Cain cast out a homing fireball at the flying hostile Mirage in front of him and Touma. The Mirage took damage as it took a hit "I hope you like boomerangs." Touma pushed the button from the bike's handle, two-caught on-fire boomerangs appeared floating beside Touma & Cain's Motorcycle, it home in on the wyvern rider mirage. The enemy Mirage barely had enough time to react before it got the whip out by the attack._

 _Touma then looked to his right vantage point to see another one swiped down at him, ready to skewer the biker with its spears, he narrowly avoided the attack by boosting forward. The mirage wyvern stumbled after it missed then quickly gain control, it flapped its wings after Touma & Cain. The two Boomerangs that are following Touma & Cain's motor vehicle then homed in on the wyvern rider. The Boomerangs missed the flying hostile but it came back from behind and destroyed the target form the sky._

 _Makoto rushed in on the jellyfish mirage, her Johanna bike fired a beam of light through the jellyfish. Three down and two to go, Makoto sense two more from her right._

 _"Come on out, Candle! Use 'rapid fireball attack' on these things!" on cue, a small but cute blue Ghost Type Mirage, its shapes like a balloon with yellow eyes and a frowny face and stubbie little arms appeared beside his Mistress Makoto._

 ** _"I'll do my best, maku!"_** _The Caspar frantically looked around, he spotted from his right two wyverns close by, and he took a deep breath and spit out fireballs at the enemies. The Mirage wyvern riders avoided the fire but one of them got shot down with only one remaining, the mirage wyvern then homing fire blast at Makoto and Candle. The phantom thieves countered by using her persona creating a protective fireproof barrier to protect herself and her mirage from the attack._

 _The Casper named Candle was about to retaliate until "Candle! This one weak to Ice, time to use 'Ice dart'!" the Caspar saluted, he spits out ice darts at the monster. The Mirage took a hit form the ice dart and fell down to the ocean._

 _"Okay that the last of them! Hopefully Tsubasa alright fighting that Mirage up there." Makoto, Touma, Cain, and Candle heard a big exploadgen they looked up to see the Leviathan descending downward, trailing flames and smoke as the group was close to passing by. The Leviathan crashed into the ocean, they then see Tsubasa on her Cyber Pegasus with Mermaid came down and riding beside Touma and Makoto._

 _"Guys did you see that, I took out Leviathan!" Tsubasa wave at her friends._

 _"Yeah, I saw that was amazing-"_

 _"Touma, Senpai, Barry hit the breaks, the bridge is out!" Makoto alerted her friends on the ground, they all did as they were told, including Tsubasa, woaed her Pegasus._

 _The three riders eyes widen, Makoto Niijima got off her bike along with Touma as they run up to see the end part of this bridge was blown off. Tsubasa Oribe landed her Cyber Pegasus down and join up beside the pair._

 _"Maxwell's goons blew up the bridge Tou. Why am I'm not surprised." her glove hand and tighten into a fist._

 _"No worries Makoto-san when theirs a will theirs a way." He reassures his very close friend._

 _"Yeah, we can still get past here to the other side and rescue Tiki-chan no problem!" Tsubasa said with determination._

 _Makoto glace at her friends "Hmm, good point you guys, it can't be all that bad..."_

 _The two vans (one is white and the other is black with a cats tail) arrived at the broken end of the bridge, the two groups came out of there representative vans are the Fortuna all-stars and the Phantom thieves and Nah & Raidou, they joined up with the trio. While Maiko, Barry, and Sae, remain in the white Fortuna van._

 _"Leaving Tokyo21? So soon guys?" said a woman's voice. The group became alerted to the familiar voice, its Mirage Master & Mercenary Moza. They looked up to see a black & purple armored Cybernetic Wyvern; it had four wings the two back wings are diagonal wail the front wings a horizontal and two armored rocket jet engines in the back, It's descended down next to the group of Mirage Masters and Persona users. _

_The rider of the Cyber Wyvern is an attractive tan-haired woman with fair skin, blue eyes, and in her twenty's she wore a pink strapless night dress as appose to her carnage form. The women known as Moza hopped off her pet and walked up to the kids with the smirk._

 _The Mirage Masters and Phantom thieves became alerted by the Mercenary's presence._

* * *

The Bloom Palace

Aoi Itsuki opens his eyes as he woke up, he sat up. He rubs his head.

"Itsuki-Kun!" Tsubasa cried and embraced him tightly. Itsuki was caught off guard, he looked to see that the gangs all here and their back at the bloom palace. They all looked at him worried, Raidou who is resting on a stone pillar eyed the group.

"What happened to you? The moment where back at the bloom palace you got knocked out for seventeen minutes!"

"Well um, I find now so...?" He trailed off, Itsuki thought about the dream he just had. He did not know what it was about; but he did saw Touma, Tsubasa and rest but with people he did not know about. Who are they? Could they be... or could it be... at this point he wouldn't call it a dream.

His eyes widen in shock, at the sudden realization "Wait, where Tiki?"

Itsuki unhooks himself from Tsubasa's embrace and stood up he ran up to the altar he searched the alter nook and carny.

"Um Itsuki we kind of looked around, she was gone before we arrived back. Which is weird she can never leave the bloom palace." Touma said.

"Well not until that one time with Medues..." Eleonora pointed out with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, good point." Touma tiredly said and scratched the back of his head.

"You are correct, Lady Tiki is not here right now. She's moved up to a higher calling." said a young girl's voice.

Itsuki's blood froze and wail Kiria, Yashiro & Barry seem unsurprised at the familiar girl's voice. The rest of the group jumped in surprise at the voice.

"W-Who's there?" Tsubasa spoke up.

"Up here. To your left." The Fortuna all starts & Raidou look up to see a Platinum blond girl in blue with an eye patch sitting on nothing, 30 inches above the ground.

"W-what the, a ghost?" Eleonora blurted out. "No that's Caroline, she won't bite much," Kiria said. Eleonora, Tsubasa, Itsuki, and Mamori looked at Kiria with a shocked look on their faces, which Kiria simply shrugged it off. "Me, Barry and Yashiro had met her and her twin sister five years ago," Kiria explained

"That's Caroline? But she looks like a kid!" Touma was baffled. _Why is this little girl wearing a police guard outfit?_

"Maybe she's like Tiki-chan and, doesn't seem to age at all or she could be a time traveler from the past," Tsubasa concluded.

"I am not a Mirage nor am I'm dead. But your right on the time traveler part Oribe," Caroline said and jumped down and landed, she'd eyed Kiria. "Pleasure meeting you again Kiria-senpai and Lady Tharja."

"Likewise," Kiria cross her arms and glance at her friends "I take it you know who the guys are?"

The Platinum blond nodded back "Lady Tiki already clued us in. We were also told that these new Mirage Masters have help defeated the shadow dragon, for that you all earn our graduated."

"Thank you, my name is... oh wait you already knew who I am so, never mind!" Tsubasa laughed heartily. Ceada appeared beside Tsubasa "I never knew Tiki has friends of her own. This is really exciting!"

"Friends? Those kids throw me into the slammer five years ago for no good reason!" Barry pointed an accusing finger at the police girl. Itsuki joined the group.

Mamori gasped "Is that true?" Mamori's Mirage partner Draug appeared beside her "Unfortunately, I've even remembered it quite vividly..."

Caroline glared at her former blond man prisoner she wiped out her baton and pointed at Barry "You got into a bar fight, for that reason, our master had us to contain you and we would have done a lot worse if Kiria and Tharja haven't shown up."

"Oh come on, you people are crazy! Why me? Couldn't it be someone else?" Barry whined.

Mamori sweat dropped "Um, uncle Barry let's not get carried away here-

"The outcome would have been the same, former Idiot." Caroline's face deepen.

"Idiot? I'll have you know that I'm a professional Performance trainer and another thing, how is it that you demon twins are such good friends with the angle Tiki in the first place? What are you doing here and what sort of agenda do you have with her?"

Caroline gripped her baton even tighter, she lashes out a threat "Tiki is family, we took care of her when she was lost, and we'll do just about anything for her. It's best to hold-your-tongue about our relationship with our lady, naive or otherwise you'll end up in an unfortunate accident."

 _Unfortunate accident?_ Barry's face drains in color, he hunched over at Caroline's threat with thunder and lightning appeared in the background of his imagination. He wondered if she's actually going to have him fit for a halo.

Mamori "Uncle Barry that's not a really nice thing to say to her apologize."

"I know, I know, I take back everything I said. I'm sorry."

"Good, you better be sorry," The warden girl lowered her baton, she eyed Itsuki.

"So if it isn't the fool we meet again," The warden girl said to Itsuki.

Itsuki blinked in surprise, _the fool_ "You really are that girl I meet in my dream."

"If you really called it a dream but whatever. Anyway, lady Tiki spoke highly of you and for that, I apologize for my behavior during our last meeting."

"Um there's really nothing to apologize for but I do need to know how I got to that blue room?"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes "I would answer that question but that confidential info. All I can say that your presence in the Velvet room was no accident."

"I see." Itsuki muttered, "I also had a vision right after I went through that door you said we should go to."

"Oh, that vision was a premonition granted to you by lady Tiki," Caroline explained.

"Huh!?" Itsuki yelped.

"What do you mean 'huh' lady Tiki did, in fact, giving you the first glance of the future? She as powerful & wise then you can possibly imagine!" Caroline snapped.

He shook out of his thoughts "O-oh of course! I'm sorry miss!" He bowed.

Maiko watches the whole thing with interest, five years ago she was told by Kiria and Barry about the mysterious twins, they apparently spying on Tsubasa's cousin and have been supporting certain kids in costumes who have also helped Kiria saved Yashiro, and the people from the opera.

"I hate to interrupt but could you give us the reason why you're here?" Yashiro spoke up.

Maiko brows frowned and adjusted her glasses "Yeah sadly I have to agree, with that question. Perhaps you can enlighten us on that Mirage attack at Tokyo Tower and Ayaha absence."

"The Mirage attack on the communications tower is led by one of lady Tiki's old foes named Veronica."

"Veronica?" Chrom appeared beside Itsuki. "You know this person Chrom?" Itsuki ask. Chrom shook his head "I heard that name before but I don't know why? This is very strange and Grima..."

Caroline looked at the Mirage "So your Chrom. My twin sister Justine has been talking about you after your last meeting with her."

Chrom raised an eyebrow at the strange human girl "Well that explains a lot, but about Grima how much do you know about him in this world? I remembered Grima and it's not because of the night vision."

"Really? Well, that's some good news, my sister has been trying to trigger your forgotten memories."

"This isn't too surprising but why though?" Inquired Chrom with his arms crossed.

Caroline smirked "Why not? Don't you want to know something about your past self?"

"That's quite enough." Spoke up Raidou. Everybody looked at him as he was resting on the pillar and joined the group. "You should never take Chrom's memories too lightly, especially when the dark forces have turned Tokyo into a Vortex world."

Caroline narrow her eyes at the new stranger "Who are... never mind as this guy said; Tokyo has become a Vortex World due to your world colliding with the world of Emblia it ruler name is Empress Veronica who wishes to take over your world and kill lady Tiki."

Everyone, except for Raidou was surprised by the news. "Vortex World?" Eleonora spoke up.

Caroline nodded "Basically you're would has been subject to a new radical change, it was made due after you Mirage Masters have defeated the Shadow Dragon. The Vortex World; Its existence is the result of Tokyo being made into a circular world through an apocalyptic event known as the Conception, however, space-time has been skewed resulting in two versions of past Tokyo and present Tokyo."

"Past Tokyo and present Tokyo?" Yashiro puzzled by this.

"She means Tokyo16 and Tokyo21," Itsuki pointed it out. "I recall the premonition mentioning the names of the two Tokyo continents."

"Right on the money."

"2016 and 2021 that five years apart," Yashiro commented. "The year 2016 is the year of the mass dissaperence at the opera," Navarre said.

"It's also the year when Phantom Thieves were making headlines," Kiria added.

Tsubasa's made a puzzled expression, shortly after she heard from the police girl that the world just ended and Tokyo is the only thing left "Phantom Thieves?"

"Really Tsubasa? The Phantom Thieves have been doing some cool stuff like sticking it to the man and such. How can you not forget about them?" Touma said tiredly.

Oribe Tsubasa cast a glared at Touma "Well I was busy worried about Aya Onee-Chan and other things at the time." she retorted. "Anyway Kiria-Senpai what made you bring up those guys?" Oribe asks just for the sake of it and to learn more about her Idol.

"Kiria use to have a love affair with a girl with glasses who is also a phantom thieve, her name is Futaba." Tharja sated simply. Kiria's face became red "T-Tharja!"

Tsubasa, Itsuki, Touma, Eleonora, and Mamori made a shocked look at Kiria & Tharja while Barry, Raidou, and Yashiro seem indifferent. Caroline brush off the conversation by texting on her phone.

Maiko's face brighten "You have a girlfriend I did not know that Kiria!"

"No Maiko-san, I don't have a girlfriend, Futaba is not my girlfriend! Besides I'm a girl!" Kiria angered reported but her protest falls on death ears.

"What does this Futaba girl look like, is she adorable!? I bet she's smart too!"

"Wow, I guess those internet rumors of Kiria-Sensei having a relationship with another girl before her stardom is true after all." Touma sweatdropped.

"There were internet rumors about Kiria-Senpei, Touma?"

"Yep, theirs also rumors that she was making out with the same girl."

Tsubasa covered her mouth "Oh. My. Gosh. Are you serious!?"

Kiria's face became red like a tomato, she tried to think of a way to change the subject before it gets out of hand, at this point she wanted to rip Touma's head off, but then she notices something.

"Where's Futaba- I mean where's Tiki-P?"

Tsubasa, Eleonora, Maiko, and Mamori gasped. Itsuki's eyes widen he looked around, "I don't see her here at the bloom palace. Miss Caroline, we have a friend who was with us do you know where she is?"

"You mean Takana Raijin? She's in the Idolasphere, currently being guided by a Mirage."

"What? How did you know this?" Itsuki asks stunned.

"Because my sister, Justine texted me while you were talking, you lot should get the same message by now."

The Fortuna gang admittedly check their phones for the message.

* * *

 **Illusionary Shinjuku Medical Center**

The atmosphere in the hospital is dry and empty, the indoor fog with blue daylight is rather unsettling, how in the world did she get here is beyond her. She must have gotten separated from Itsuki and his friends, and she's not even at the bloom palace like she was supposed to be. She is walking around the hospital for like an hour, she was not sure where to find the exit which is kind of annoying.

"If only Itsuki was here I could really need his sense of direction." Tiki=Waifu muse.

"Who's Itsuki?" Nowi I ask her new official human girl partner. Nowi's appearance is that of a young human girl but with pointy ears, she has fair skin, purple eyes, and waist length lime hair with a ponytail. She wore a green sweater with sleeves that covers her upper body with a dark blue sleeved trench suit jacket over her shoulders and sleeves, pink shorts shorts with white belts & large pink ribbon with a long sash, high pink socks with brown shoes and on her head she wore a dark blue hat cape with a Decarabia bage on the right side. Like Tiki, she can float 10 or 5 inches from the ground, which earlier Nowi explains to Tiki=Waifu that she is a Mirage. Oh, and lastly she also wore tight leather gloves that don't cover her fingers and blue forehand guards.

Tiki=Waifu looked at Nowi, when Tiki-P and Nowi first meet Nowi attempted to take her Performa, Tiki=Waifu ran from her at first but then she decided to stand her ground, and when she did a small ball of light appeared next to her chest, it was her Performa. Tiki=Waifu used her Performa at the Mirage, the red cloak the Mirage wore slowly faded away to reveal Mirage 'B-girl' Nowi.

"Just a friend of mine," The dark-haired composer girl answered to her Mirage Partner.

"Is he boy and is he cute?" Nowi grinned.

The composer turned on her heel, not facing Nowi to hide her small blush, she took the time to consider her answer "Yes and yes, but don't tell anyone!"

"I totally knew it!" she said while following the human girl. "That explains why you dress up so nicely, you went on a date with him." she chirped.

"Yeah sure, let go with that."

After twenty-eight minutes of chatter from Nowi, the Composer Tiki=Waifu and the Mirage B-girl Nowi traveled through the warp version of the Shinjuku Medical Center. They ended up in the lounging the big area with couches, tables, and a large screen T.V. Tiki=Waifu scanned the area for a portal.

"Well I don't see it anywhere, Nowi," The female young Composer glared at Nowi.

Nowi purse her lips, both hands on hips "Hmmm that's weird I'm pretty sure this is a place where we get to the real world, someone must have blocked it off and I think I know who that is."

"Well then pleased enlighten me," Tiki=Waifu ask irradiated.

"It is I, Ursula." The unknown women's voice boomed across the lounging area. Tiki=Waifu and Nowi I turned around from behind them to see fair skin woman with short blue hair, she wore a blue and purple mage dress with high heel boots and purple sleeves gloves and carried a tome. The blue-eyed women frowned at the two brats.

"Nowi, who's the lady?" Tiki=Waifu whispered in Nowi's ear.

"That's Ursula the blue crow, she's a Mirage like me but she's disguising herself in her original human form," Nowi explains, with a shrug.

"Really?" The composer girl raises an eyebrow. Nowi nodded at her human partner "Also fun fact: she use to be my commander but now she looks really mad."

"How mad?"

"Piss off." The blue haired sorceress. "You failed your mission Nowi, you were supposed to gather Performa for Lady Veronica, not join hands with this human whelp."

Nowi shrugged "Well it's not my fault that Tiki-P reminded me that I still have some Humanity."

"Humanity?" Ursula sneered before laughing at Nowi and the random human girl. "That's amusing, you two have become partners. That's makes you a traitor and a weakling!"

Ursula turned on her heel, she raises her hand up to summon a blue light circle on the ground. The tremor started to pick up and the circle was consumed by black ink, something emerged from the circle which made Tiki=Waifu and Nowi tense.

A new Demon revealed itself, a giant green blob monster with yellow eyes and a gaping maw. Tiki=Waifu felt like her heart just stopped at the site of it but Nowi places her hand on Tiki-P's shoulder, reassured her it's going to be okay.

"Eww, you're going to let Mr. Gross the slime froggy do all the work for you?" Nowi mocked.

Ursula walked to her demon pet's side and turned on her heel to face the brats "Silence traitor, I've never liked you. You always been irritating to us and getting in the way but no more. Abaddon, devour them!"

Abaddon complied with its Mistresses orders with a roar and mad changed at Nowi and the human. Tiki=Waifu and Nowi doge roll out of the way before it could eat them.

"Time to go Carnage Form Tiki-P!" Nowi and pump out her fist in the air. Tiki=Waifu nodded at her Mirage partner, anything to keep her alive.

The dark-haired composer girl stands up and looked at the blob demon straight in the eye "Carnage Form."

Ursula and her demon winch at the bright light coming from the human brat, Ursula covered her eyes wail her Abaddon was blinded by the light. After the light show, Ursula looked to see the human in a different battle attires.

Tiki=Waifu in her Mirage Master outfit whereas a dark blue skintight spandex that doesn't cover her bare back, a pink heart shape armored chest plate, her red high heels metallic boots with hearts on the tips, her arms are covered in pink metallic arm guards with her forehand guards have three steel long blades each, her hair turned slightly lime colored and grew to waist length with a ponytail. Her headpiece is a blue visor, inspired by Utaloid Tiki.

Tiki=Waifu pointed her forehand blades at the staggered blob monster.

Ursula grunted in annoyance "Abaddon snap out of it and kill her!"

The demon Abaddon shook it off then target the Mirage Master, it did a made charge at the girl once more. Tiki=Waifu just stood there before the demon got closer and closer, then suddenly she vanishes in a blink of an eye right before Abaddon closed its mouth.

Then Tiki=Waifu appeared landed back turn from behind the demon and in a flash red light appeared vertically through the demons form. Ursula's eyes widen in shock as she saw her pet and executor burst into red particles by the hands of a Mirage Master.

"Impossible." Ursula gritted her teeth. How is Nowi doing this? she's weak. It must be something to do with that girl.

Tiki=Waifu cast a glare at the blue haired women "I take it you're going to fight me?"

Ursula then smiled, she was about to retort until. **"Mistress! Mistress!"** cried a Mirage. It was a floating blue head with needles all over it with needle-like teeth with a gas ball inside of its mouth and a floating ring carpet under the mirage. The Mirage floated to Ursula's side as well as a red Caspar and a Blob Mirage.

Ursula found herself irritated once more at the presences of her underlings "What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?"

 **"Mistress, more Mirage Master is coming. The same peeps that took out the shadow dragon I've told you about!"**

"Am I supposed to care, why? I don't!"

 **"Son of a-! Ursula-Sama, they found us! MEW~!"** The red flamed Caspar panic.

Ursula glanced to her right and her underlings turned around to meet the new company. Tiki=Waifu eyed her friends, Itsuki and the others showed up to the scene.

"I never thought I'd be grateful to see you guys again." Tiki=Waifu sighed in relief and changed back to her normal form.

"Woh, Tiki-P you're a Mirage Master now? That's so awesome," Touma grinned. The composer only rolled her eyes in response.

Eleonora eyed the blue-haired women with the Mirages "Who's this chick?" the blond actress said with her arms crossed.

"I don't know but this woman is giving off a dark inhuman aura," Yashiro said.

"Yeah, she doesn't look very nice to me either," Momori sweatdropped. "It also raised the question if she's human at all," Paravati added.

Kiria crossed her arms and looked at the blue haired women "Mind telling us who you are, Miss?"

Ursula annualized the new group then smiled darkly, her Mirage underlings backed away "My name is Ursula otherwise known as the blue crow of the Emblian Empire! You must be the Mirage Masters I've heard so much about."

"The Emblian Empire? Well, you're named after a villain in a storybook and that speaks volumes right there," Eleonora commented.

"What is it that you want from here?" Inquired Itsuki.

"To gather Performa for my Empress, but it seems that our time here is wasted here so till then I bid you all fair well. Normally I would send out a demon to kill you all but I'll allow you to live for now and leave you with the traitor."

The Fortuna group & Raidou shield their eyes as Ursula vanish into a pillar of light leavening her three followers with the Mirage Masters.

" **Aw man what do we do now!?"** the Caspar panic.

 **"Let's skedaddle on out of here, these guys are gonna rip us to pieces! Plus Lady Ursula is going to be mad if we're late again!"** The Mirage said.

 **"W-Well what are we waiting for, let's get out of here! MEW~!"** With that, the three Mirages skedaddle on out of there.

After the Mirage and women left the gang cheek upon Tiki=Waifu, she sat on a couch.

"Are feeling alright Tiki-P?"

"I'm fine thanks, Itsuki, where Maiko and Barry?" the composer ask just for the sake of it.

"Their staying at the bloom palace, we've just realized that you were gone so this girl Caroline showed us a way to find you." Tiki=Waifu nodded. "I guess I'll have to find a way to thank you Itsuki."

"You could try giving him one big smooch~!"

The Fortuna group, excepted for Raidou, Tiki=Waifu, Yashiro, and Kiria, jumped in surprise at the mysterious girl's voice.

"W-who's there?" Tsubasa spoke up. A floating lime-haired girl with pointy ears wearing a B-Girl outfit appeared beside Tiki=Waifu "Ta-da~! The names Nowi!"

"Oh, Nowi this is Tsubasa, Touma, Mamori, Kiria, Yashiro, Eleonora, and Raidou. Guys, Nowi." Tiki=Waifu said simply. Nowi bowed to the group.

Tsubasa, Touma, and Itsuki gawked at what they are seeing. "Is she a Mirage- I mean are you a Mirage?"

"Yep! You can say that I'm an Utaloid class Mirage!" Nowi chirped.

"I see so you're like Tiki?" Tsubasa ask. She never saw a Mirage that appeared like Tiki before.

"Tiki?" Nowi brows frown "I hear she's god tier but I'm not like Tiki, however. Even though I'm looked humanlike I'm just a normal Mirage like everyone else." Nowi's face then brighten "But man! You guys should have seen Tiki-P, we slice that ugly demon in half! Oh, Yeah the gate exit!"

Nowi checked to see if the gate is back to where it supposed to be; next to the T.V. "Ah, there it is!" she pointed to the exit. "It should take us back to the real Shinjuku Medical Center."

"Well, that's interesting. How do you know?" Kiria asks the mirage Utaloid. "I've been around the block before," Nowi said.

"So we can go back and see what been going on and meet new people, like what Caroline said to us," Tsubasa said.

"But first We have to regroup to Fortuna office and meet up with Maiko and Barry before we do anything else." Itsuki was grateful the Caroline could perform Carnage unity and radiant unity however according to her she can't do Class change.

Everyone nodded in agreement "Fortuna office? Must be a secret base. Hey, you guys are Mirage Masters, right? I like to meet those Mirage Partners."

Tiki=Waifu stood up from the couch "You can save the Partners introductions for later, after we get out of here before we get into more trouble, Nowi,"

Mirage Utaloid B-Girl Nowi purses her lips in a pout "Okay..."

* * *

 **Next time- The Fortuna All stars made it to real Tokyo which is now a Vortex World with two versions of Tokyo. Itsuki and company ended up in 'Emblia-Tokyo16' and they have to get back to 'Tokyo21' to regroup to Fortuna office little do they know Ursula is plotting to ambush them.**

 **Meanwhile in 'Emblia-Tokyo16' Nah and Gouto wonder the city to look for Raidou only to meet a persona wielding kid's in costumes and talking cartoon cat.**

* * *

 **A/N's extra:**

 **For Mirage Valkyrie Masters(Tiki's Holy Knights) 'Custom OST: Play Beautiful Heroes - Final Fantasy 13-2  
**

 **For Illusionary Shinjuku Medical Center OST: Play Shinjuku Medical Center(Post Conception) - Shin Magami Tensei: Nocturne  
**

 **For Emblian Empress Veronica theme: Play Event - Serious 2 - Fire Emblem Heroes**


	6. Chapter 6: Nah's Comp

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything expect for OC's**

* * *

 **Shinjuku A Golden Gai Alley. Emblia-Tokyo16**

 **Vortex World, 5:00 pm.**

"This place give me the creeps..."

Nah and her black cat guide wandered the deserted dark street of Tokyo. She can not believe her worst luck how in the world did she got here in this really strange and somewhat scary world. The moment she and Raidou's cat entered the Idolaspher, she was ambushed by a group of red cloked phantoms, they grabbed her and throw her into another portal.

Then the next thing she and the cat woke up in the middle of the street of Tokyo only to find out on what she thought was stars in the sky was actually the glittering lights of the Tokyo. At first, she thought she was upside down but no.

Nah didn't know how to describe it, but she's in a world were two Tokyo's exist and the sphere is the opposite of what a planet should be.

For what she learn from Gotou the conception has already happened and they got separated from Raidou, which to her is also bad. The half-blooded Manakete is pretty confident that she can take care of herself with her dragon stone however her Comp isn't working and she's exhausted. Which is disappointing for Nah she wanted to meet with her lady & friend Tiki, but she can't do anything without her Comp and Raidou.

Wait! She can pretty much do without em! If she was strong enough to overpower the monsters in her dragon form.

"And you thought about frolicking in the green meadows make you feel better?"

"Shut up. Do you even know where we're going? I feel like we're running in circles..."

"As I said pretty doll where going to _the hunter association outpost_ to get your comp fix and find Raidou and once we find him maybe he'll know a thing or two about your friend's whereabouts." cheered Gotou

"Yup, that sounds like a brilliant plan... only one thing where is he?"

The black cat sweat dropped "Give me a little credit here kiddo I can smell him a mile away geez-laweez. Ah, here we are!" The brunette girl and the cat stopped at the entrance to a strange building in the dark ally.

"This is the place?"

"Yup. The hunter association outpost."

"You sure know your way around these parts."Nah sighed. "but at least were here."

"No need the thank me pretty doll."

"Please don't call me that _ever_ again..." Nah hissed and push the door open with the cat in tow as they walk inside.

* * *

 **The Hunter association outpost**

The first thing Nah sees is a store room with bows, axe, swords and all sorts of weapons mounted all over the walls.

"What can I do for you? He Ho!" A ponytailed redhead with a black frost mask and purple and black work attires.

Nah took a deep breath, she walked up to the clerk "I need you to fix this comp for me, please. It's kinda busted."

"Of course, he ho! May I have your ID please?"

Nah dig into her pink bag, she pulled out her demon summoning ID card and handed it to shop clerk.

The masked shop clerk examines the card, before swamping the card on the computer "He ho! You must be Nah, for what I here you are a descendant of the dragon tribe of your world in the outer realms."

"Yup, that's correct."

"You must be on a secret he ho mission for you to travel the far reaches of the dimensions to be here, he ho! Word on the street you were once captured by Veronica's forces and brainwashed into becoming her slave, ho."

Nah stared sharply at the clerk "Yes, that's true. Is there a reason for asking?"

"He HO Hero's gets special association membership at our rec room & other things, free of charge of course, ho!" the clerk gestured to the door at the right.

"Special Hero membership?" Nah mirrored, she looked down at the cat then back to the clerk. "A-are there others members from my world?"

"Nope, only you, the only non-HE HO Mirage!"

Nah closed her eyes at the answer. Empress Veronica's war with the kingdom of Askr had spread across the outer realms and even reaching to the far dimensions that housed the demons of 'law' and 'chaos'. The young Empress apparently gain the power of 'natural-chaos' and brought forth those monstrosity's to destroy Askr. That event had unknowingly led to the disappearance of Tiki, Lucina and the rest of the Hero's from their representative worlds, even ones from _law and chaos._

The half Manakete was really lucky to be saved & rescued by a man in black and a black cat before the demon invasion of Askr. It raised the question if Nah is the only one left- no, she doesn't want to think about it.

Nah cough on one hand and open her eyes at the clerk "I see, thanks, I really appreciated."

"Oh, course he ho! Now for your Comp!"

"Right." she digs into her pink bag to pull out a white rectangular shaped device with a wrist strap called a Comp. She places the device on the desk for the clerk to grab.

"Thank you, he ho! Repairs of your Comp will take a little while longer. But in the meantime, your Hunters Membership will be updated along with a new ID card as well, ho."

Nah, raise a brow "A new ID?"

"We'll be up ranking your membership, you'll get new recreational benefits like a trip to a pleasure cruise and stuff, would you like the hunter's dossier for more information, he ho?"

"Sure why not." Nah smiled. "By the by are there other special members other than me?"

"Just a bunch normal Teenagers looking for an angle, they left the rec room not to long ago, he ho!"

"Oh, well, okay then. I and Gotou is going to wait in the rec room till my comp is fix-"

"Woe your little horse's sweetheart, this is where I tag out." The black cat spoke up.

Nah blinked in surprise "Tag out- wait you're leaving me here?"

Gotou shook his head "But not for good kiddo, I have a knack for tracking down my partner and without your comp you'll just get in harm's way. Plus you're technically in enemy territory if all those Emblian flags plastered all over Tokyo is to go by."

Nah wanted to retort but she's too tired to walk around a couple more miles just to find _that guy_ and the thought of getting captured by Veronica again (who obviously a Mirage now, with a god complex) scares her.

"Whatever, I will be right here waiting for you, got it? Don't forget."

"Crystal!" the cat turned to the door and took one last glance at the girl "Be seeing you hope you make lots of new friends at the club!"

 _Its depends on whatever those teen members are friendly or not... all well if there's any trouble I can always use my dragon stone_ Nah thought as she waved with a fake smile as the cat took off.

* * *

 **Next Time- The Phantom thieves meet Nah, the decedent of the dragon tribe.  
**

 **A/N: Chapter six is cut up in order to possibly meet high-quality standards and importance to each scene. Also plans for a standalone Kiria Kurono x Futaba Sakura one-shot is being largely considered!**

 **I'm always looking for some feedback and suggestions, thank you again for the reviews!**

 **Update: I've fix up some spelling errors. Though I will still seek out a beta reader.  
**

* * *

 **A/N's concept extra:**

 **New Original Character for _Vortex World, The Shadow of Grima_ : Moza Yuzu**

 **Eye color: blue**

 **Age: 25**

 **Skin color: fair but slightly pale**

 **Hair color: Tan**

 **Occupation: Mercenary, formally a model.**

 **Likes: Steak, TV, Music, Horror movies, kickboxing, Maiko, Eleonora and Tsubasa.**

 **Dislike: Being bored, and male perverts.**

 **Weapon: Axe.**

 **Class: Rogue Knight, Wyvern Rider.  
**

 **Mirage Partner: Camilla.**


	7. Chapter 7: The nightmare

**Warning: Suggestive themes ahoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything excepted for OC's.**

* * *

Itsuki and the others walked out of the portal to the real **Shinjuku Medical Center** as they entered the world Tsubasa admittedly wanted to change to her white gown to a normal attire.

Tsubasa's Demon ally (Mermaid) took the opportunity to come out and verbally tease the human girl about her strapless dress and her _hot bod._ The Idol frowned at the demon with a red pout face.

Ceada stepped in and offered a location in the deserted hospital for her human partner. Mermaid then pointed out to the female Mirage that the woman's bathroom or the hospital room is a suitable place to go about Tsubasa's business.

Tsubasa voted on the latter but question on where she can find some clothes. Mermaid began to smirk at her human girl companion. Her eyes lingered at Oribe's nice skin and perfectly nice round cleavage.

Tsubasa quickly caught wind of Mermaid's stare and quickly covered herself "K-knock it off, you pervert!" she said flustered.

Mermaid made a seductive laugh **"I can't help but admire your hot bod, Tsubasa-chan. But if all you wanted is to cover yourself then I think we could settle for a sleeved jacket."**

"I guess that could work..." The Idol grumbled.

"Here Tsubasa, you can use my jacket," spoke up Itsuki and handed it to her. Tsubasa looked at him surprised but accepted the kind jester from her friend.

"O-Ho um, thank you Itsuki." she said and put on the jacket over herself.

Nowi whispered to Tiki-P about Itsuki being cute & all that, which the human girl only rolled her eyes at her Mirage Partner. The group reaction to Tsubasa was rather indifferent, however, Touma was snickering but Eleonora stepped on his foot and the new Mirage, Nowi, giggled at the whole thing.

* * *

Meanwhile at the rec room...

 _"I finally found you Nah-chan~ remember me?"_

 _"..."_

 _"That's right, I can invade your dreams~! You have been vary naughty. Lady V isn't very to be happy that you ditch her over some guy with a cat, she's going to do some really bad stuff to you, once I take you back to her."_

 _"...?!"_

 _"Hmmm~ Correct again sweetie you are so **dead,** me and Empress Veronica will find you and **get you~!** You will never see your mommy again!"_

 _"...No"_

 _"What's a little girl doing here?" a Male voice ask._

 _"...!"_

 _"Hey checked out those ears, it's looks so adorable~," girl's voice said._

 _"Huh... why is she wearing something out of old Europe? Also those ears, yeah, she's definitely an elf."_

 _"An Elf? I would assume this person to be a Shadow."_

 _"I don't feel any negative energy so doubt it. Though base on appearance alone she might be a vampire as opposed to an elf."_

 _"V-Vampire!?"_

 _"Ryuji keep it down, the kids sleeping you don't want to wake her up."_

 _"Right! We need a wooden steak, stat!"_

 _"Um, Ryuji I'm pretty sure she's not a vampire, an elf, nor even a Mirage for that matter..."_

Nah heard annoying voices wail her eyelids were closed. She rose up from the red Sofia and stretched her limbs and yawned.

"Holy crap those are fangs! That kid got to be a vampire."

"The heck wrong with you people? I'm not a vampire, I'm a dragon. Also, could you keep it down please?" Nah meekly scoffed, she rubbed her eyes to clear her vision. Nah was greeted by a bunch of weirdly dressed teenagers.

"Uh, a dragon? Well, that's funny-" Futaba elbowed Ryuji's sides. "Ow! Hey!"

"Don't mind him, he just likes to wear his tinfoil hat, anyway my name's Futaba Sakura by the way. What's yours?" the Orange haired girl smiled to the younger looking brunette girl.

The said brunette yawned and replied "Nah."

"Nah?"

"Yep. That's my name N-A-H, _Nah_."

"Heh, wonderful name!" Ann spoke up.

"That name sounds cute & adorable~!"

"Weird name if you ask me," Akira said, which promoted Nah & Haru to glare at him.

Haru brushed that aside and cough in one hand "My names Haru, this is Ann, that's Ryuji, Akira, Makoto, Yusuke and" Haru picked up a black cat from the dining table "That's Morgana!"

Nah smiled "Nice to meet you all." she stood up and did a curtsy bow.

Futaba only suppressed a snicker, she started to take a liking to the young newcomer.

"Anyway I was told that I should stay here, for the time being, you guys must be the special members that shopkeeper was talking about, yes?"

The group looked at the girl confused, they exchange glances.

"Did you just say, Shopkeeper?" Makoto asks with her arms cross.

"Yes..? Unless I was mistaken."

"Hmmm, I don't believe we saw anyone here before, in fact when we were running for our lives and we found this deserted place. We've been hanging out here ever since."

"It's kinda our safe haven, well for now anyway." the painter Yusuke pointed out.

"What, that's not right! I've just met someone at the cash register, she was wearing a mask and was part of the Hunter Association-" the young brunette eyes widen in panic. "My Comp!"

Nah grabbed her red cloak from the Sofia, she wore it around her shoulders, grabbed her purse and ran pass the older teens to the back door.

"What the heck is a Hunter Association?" Ryuji scratch the back of his head.

"Bets me." The Blue eyed Shadow Cat said with a yawn. "But hey, I like Nah, she's cute."

* * *

The half dragon girl Nah looked around the store baffled after a few minutes. The posters of the Hunters club is gone and the weapons, they're gone as well! How in the world… even her HAM dossier is completely blank!

"She ditches me or maybe Shiro wasn't here at all and we must have imagine her being here. OH, what am I'm saying; this is so confusing!" Nah wanted to rip her hair out but of course, she can't.

Nah walk up to the store desk and grabbed her Comp.

"Still broken, but at least it no one took it, that would be bad... Gotou, I'm going to get you for this…" Nah sighed, she put her Comp back to her back.

The back door opens up, Nah caught the site of the teens walking out the door. It made her feel awakened for some reason.

"I got to go, thank you for your hospitality." And without a moment's delay, she was about to take her leave.

"Wait, you're not really going out there by yourself, are you?" Makoto asks concern.

"Yea, too dangerous for someone like you," Akira said.

"I'm afraid if I stay here any longer someone, that I don't like, might find me here."

Searchlights suddenly pears through the store glass windows, the sounds of vehicles and a pack of monster screech the whole group became alerted by this.

"I know you're in their Akira. Hand over the girl."

Akira gritted his teeth, he remembered that jerks voice from somewhere. He remembered being acquainted with Roland after they save the world. The red head youth was performing a ritual that triggered a conception under a gust of a mysterious young gray-haired girl.

"Oooh Nah-chan, come on out and play~! Why don't you want to play with us anymore~? You don't want to keep Miss. V waiting for you, ditch the losers!"

Nah's dragon blood ran cold as she heard a familiar voice. _Not her!_

"Great, so much for a hideout can't believe that SOB found us," Ryuji said tiredly.

"Maybe we should give them what they came after."

Ann shoot daggers at the painter "We're not doing it Yusuke!"

"I'm just pointing out our valuable options, you know we can't beat them."

"W-what about that secret passage in the rec room, we can go there." Futaba offered.

"Oh yeah good I idea even though we don't know where it leads."

"Well, anywhere is better than here."

"Agreed." The boy with glasses nodded, he turned his attention to the stun young brunette.

Nah snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the group, she grabbed Akira's shirt with pleading eyes "There's a way out of here, right? Right?"

"Um, yeah a secret passageway," Akira said awkwardly.

"Nah-chan~ don't make me come in after you~!"

Nah looked out the windows, in her terror, she was about to burst into tears, she then looks back at the black haired teenager.

"Well then what are we waiting for, let's get out of here, quick!" she cried.


	8. Chapter 8: Conquered Ruins, Nowi shops!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything ecept for OC's**

* * *

 **Emblia-Tokyo16**

 **Vortex World, 8:32 pm.**

Emblia Tokyo has been bustling with activity lately, even though the city is somewhat like you see in a apocalyptic 80's movie, the populist here, consisting of Mirages and Humans, have been going about their business as if nothing actually happen.

The Humans there aren't native to this Tokyo in fact base on their attires they looked like they could be from mid evil time. According to Raidou; the people here are mostly merchants & Nobles from the world of Emblia. How they got here was through the out realms that connects this world to their own.

As for the Mirage, they all seem to be friendly to the fortuna group, though some rude Zhu Sisters have been calling Tsubasa _Cinderella_ based on her clothes wail they passed by. Tsubasa rolled her eyes, she and her friends didn't even bother to pay no mind to those tramps. Though Nowi, Tiki-P's Mirage, sticks her tough at them.

They plan to head towards the border to Tokyo21 but Nowi teased that there is a shortcut. Speaking of Nowi, the Utaloid class Mirage has been pretty chatty around the group practically towards her fellow Mirage, Tharja & Ceada.

Ceada doesn't mind her at all, she's very interested in the Utaloid Mirage. As for Tharja she seems annoyed by the girl's antics but Nowi seems to be a good tour guide in this ruined city so far.

Nowi lead them to the fashion store where they could get suitable clothes they meet a strange twitchy person from the register in baggie robes and he was twitching. Presumably, the shop owner offered services like any story owner would Nowi seems to recognize the person.

"So Riki, can you give this hot girl some new clothes she can wear?" Nowi ask.

"Of course anything for you." the cashier twitch after his sentence. He went into the storage area to fetch some clothes.

"I don't want to sound rude but why does he looks all kind of strange, especially that creepy grin," Mamori said.

"That what you see is a Manikin," Raidou answered.

"A what?" Eleonora looked baffled.

"A Manikin; a human soul inside an empty husk, this is what happens to a person after the Conception," Raidou explained.

"That's... terrible," Mamori said sadly.

Raidou nodded in agreement.

"You sure seem to know a lot about this stuff," Kiria mused.

"I've visited the world like this before, but smaller."

The Manikin Store merchant came back with the clothes and dresses "Normal price is 50 gold coins or one Meloc gem."

Utaliod Nowi pulled out a white gem from her large blue trench coat pocket, "Here you go you, thief..." the Mirage huffed as she handed the Manikin the gem.

"Much appreciated, Miss," He twitched.

Nowi rolled her eyes then turned to Tsubasa, "Hey you want to get change or you want to wait."

"Um, I think I'm good, for now," Tsubasa was clutching on to her borrowed jacket.

"Oh," Nowi gave the human girl a sly smile, "A white dress and a jacket are all you need to impress somebody, huh?" With a wave of the Utaloid's hand she levitated the clothes and with a snap of her fingers, the clothes disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Don't worry I've just stored them in my secret locker~"

"You have a secret locker?" the Female composer, Tiki-P, ask.

"Yep~! Even former Miss bossy pants Ursula didn't know about my stash! If you want to wear something snazzy you can always ask me, I can find something that can be sure to make Itsuki-kun chew on his liver!" Nowi nagged at the composer's shoulder.

Tiki-P's scowled at her Mirage Partner comments.

* * *

The group left the shop after Nowi was finishing with her shopping, the headed towered the marketplace but until they were greeted by a strange cat.

"I see you made some new friends, Rai," The cat ran up to the group.

Almost everyone in the group jumped in surprise, except for Kiria and Yashiro.

"A-a-a talking C-cat?"

"Correctamundo, and you must be Tsubasa Oirbe, the names Gotou! Nice to meet an Idol, I'm a big fan."

"T-thank you!" the black haired girl bowed.

The cat then turned back to his partner in crime "So Raidou how you've been?"

"Wheres Nah, is she with you?"

"The dragon kid? She's fine. I just drooped her off at an HA weapons shop. Apparently her Comp is in need of repairs."

The man raised a brow "Strange, I didn't think there's such a place, here in this world?"

"Funny that you mention it a random Mirage told us about it."

"And you believe em..."

"There wasn't much of a chose for us, doll face was hopeless without her demon friends and you."

"Well then, can you take me to her?"

"Sure, as long as you can bring those pretty young lady's with ya?"

Kiria, Eleonora, Mamorin, Tsubasa, and Tiki-P felt a little disgusted in response.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! You kids can tag along with us if you like?"

"Yo Itsuki, should we...?" whispered the redhead Touma.

Itsuki nodded "I don't see why not? We do have to stick together after all." More than anything he still wanted to see Tiki again but It'll have to wait.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think of Nowi? I wanted to see if I can convey the cuteness and the sillyness, of this character.**

 **T** **his is, before possibly introducing the new baddies and new Characters. Things are going to get more interesting the next time (I may require a co-writer but who knows).  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Tunnel Run!

**Disclamer: I don't own anything except for OC's.**

* * *

The seventeen-year old Roland lean on the wall as he watch _the Shadow Gangsters_ tore though the frenicher. There looking for any nook and carny to find those Persona users and the girl, never even caring about the mess their making.

"The Phantom thieves of Heart have been quite the slippery bunch," The redhead muttered as he looked down with his arms cross. He wore a gray suit with a black tie and wore sunglasses.

"Oh quit your whining Roland. Ho ho ho ho~" teased a woman holding an umbrella covering her face.

The stoic Roland looked up and glance to his right towreds the gray haired woman. She wore a full gown black & gold gothic dress that could be made in Britain, in the late 1800's. She lifted up her umbrella while she twerll it around, her eyes covered in the veil of her 1700's style hat.

"I'm just stating facts." He shrugged.

"So, those Humans manage to slip past you and Xander, again. **Big deal**!" She sneered.

The Mirage Master raised an eyebrow through his sunglasses "I was under the impression that we would have to capture Akira and his comrades."

She waved him off "Those Phantom twerps are nothing more than rats, who needs them. Its the dragon blood we're after!"

"Keep in mind that Akira still has the _dragon key_."

Victoria flinched and then laughed "Then I guess we'll have to kill him and pray it off of his corps then~"

"If he cooperates, that is."

"But where the fun in that? I much rather use my umbrella gun to turn him into swist cheese! Or I could just rip him apart!" Victoria giggled as she gripped her umbrella's handle in rage.

The red head raised a brow "I can already tell your not found of them..."

She made a smile, even though it was also menacing "Don't you just hate it when thieves steal from the empire~? Especially those phantom cunts that some how manage to ran away with my-our key and Nah-chan~?"

Roland didn't bother to answer, instead he looked away to his right to see a painting of a green meadow. That painting reminded him of the time when his little sister was playing in the grass. Her bright blue eyes and red hair, pulled to a pony tail, she was rolling on the grassy hill with her friends, making her yellow dress all dirty. Their parents scold at her after that fact and all she did in response was a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

Things have been simpler back then and it would have continued as they were before, if not for Mindy's attacker. Now she's in a deep coma with no sighs of waking up and it was all thanks to those phantom thieves of heart, according to none other than Lady Veronica. Somehow they did something to Mindy's heart Which put her in that state.

To Roland, he will do everything in his power to wake his little sister up, anything else doesn't seem to matter to him. He's more than willing to become the servant of Empress Veronica for loyalty and because she has the power to wake Mindy up, if she so desires.

"Heeello? Earth to Roland! Don't ignore me!"

Roland snapped out of his thoughts and cough at one hand "Sorry, I was just admiring the painting."

Victoria curiously look at the painting on the wall "Oh wow, that looks so amazing," she grin and turned her attention to the masked men, "Hey, you! Get rid of that painting!" She scolded

One of her shadow underling's did as what it was told. One of them walk up to the painting, he grabbed it from the wall and smashes it on the floor.

Victoria blinked in surprises "A safe lock, behind a painting... How original!" Victoria turned to the boy.

"Hey don't look at me, I was just standing here wail the shadow's do their dirty work." Roland said and walk out of the room.

"Whatever!" She frowned and turned back to the safe, Victoria glance to her right. The three masked shadow men stop what they doing and stood in attention, next to Victoria.

"Hey you! See that you that safe for us!" she commands. The shadows bowed to the command.

Victoria grunted annoyed "This is going to be a long day..." It's bad enough that the brats ran away with Nah but now they stolen the dragon key? She is not looking forward to report back to Veronica about the news. That is if they find the theives before then.

* * *

 _ **Illusionary Alama Network**_

Akira and company had manage to escape from possible capture by taking a detour to the secret pathway from the rec room to the Idolsphere, a hidden world of the Mirages.

Akira knows the secret code to the safe and a soon as he opened metal case on the wall, he and his comrades was consumed by a bright light, transporting them to a Idolaspher tunnel Network.

The phantom thieves were tagged along by a young girl name Nah. They told Nah,before they discovered her sleeping on a sofa, Akira & friends were outside investigating for clues & info about this world that they are in and what can it be done to returned to the real Tokyo.

In a mist of their clue searching, they randomly found a poster laying on the street. They pick it up only to find out that Futaba's extremely close friend & Idol, Kiria Kurono, dressed in a cat costume and doing a kawaii cat poses. Futaba's reacted in a most comedic fashion when she saw her Idol's new poster, never in a million years she ever thought to see the day that Kiria would dress in something that's so cute, I mean seriously Kiria is in freaking cat costume, that picture cumbines two things that she likes. Sakura tried her best not to erupted in complete glee in public, but sadly old habits die hard. So they directed her to a nearby ally so that Futaba can vocally let loose on her feelings for Kiria, which lasted for ten minutes.

While The teens & Morgana have to endure listening to Futaba's glee & nerdgasum about her Idol once again, they understand that Futaba still harbors a emotional attachment for the young female singer, especially since they been through hell and back against the Mirages & Grima in the past-

"You fought against Grima!?" Nah said amazingly.

Akria shrugged "Pretty much, yeah. Apparently it was in its weakened state when we fought it. At the time I was trying to save someone I knew closely."

"Really?" Nah then scoffed at him "Mind telling me who's this certain someone is?"

Akria took a moment then took a deep breath "Maybe some other time then I will tell you."

"Yay I can't wait," The brunette girl rolls her eyes. That guy must of did research on the fell dragon and telling her a fabricated story. There is no way for anyone (except for The Sheperds) to be able take on that veil Mostrosaty that is Grima.

Makoto & Futaba jog up to Akria & Nah's side "Hold the phone you know about Grima?" Futaba asked Nah with interest.

"He is the scourge of my world that can raise an army of undead warriors and move through time, of course I know about the Fell Dragon Grima. It's a creature that seeks nothing but distortion & chaos." She explained.

"Yikes! It's that bad huh?"

"Yup. Nice to know that you guys are well informed about that monster."

"We've just happen to learn a lot from our past experience," Explained Makoto.

The half dragon blood nodded to the older girl "I bet you have," Nah uttered to her self. ' _Who the heck are these people anyway? Maybe I should ditch them..._ ' the Young Burnett thought.

Suddenly a group of red cloked phantom emerged from the ground, in front of the teens.

Ryuji, who was the only one that flinched "Crap! I hated it when they do that! It would of been easier if they were Shadows."

Nah dig into her purse for her Dragon Stone, however.

"Keep our geuss away from the combat area, Futaba!"

Nah paused at the command and looked at Akira baffled. Akria didn't look at her, he just stared at the enemys with a cold stair.

The orange hired hacker complied with a nodded and grab the young brown haired girl's hand. "Come on, this way!"

Nah plan to protest but complied with the human girl and follow her further along 30 meters from their group. Nah was curious on how they can deal with the monsters.

The battle have started, and already Nah watch with a shocked look in her face. The teens manage to summon demons(?) to the battle and they don't look like any demons she seen before.

The mirage, dispite being lower leveled, are actually tougher to kill. They cannot hurt a Mirage physically so they really on their Persona's to do the butt kicking, however unlike the shadows these mirage are difficult to get rid of.

After a two minute battle Futaba & Nah rejoin the group "You can summon demon's? Why am I the last to know of these things!? You know what forget it I don't care."

"Actually those aren't what you call demon, their called Persona's," Yusuke clarifyed.

"Persona...?" Nah took a deep breath to calm her nerves, "So It's just magic then... I'll admit that was pretty cool for what I just saw. As a matter of fact I once read a book detailing the Persona, it's kinda interesting in a way."

"You read a book a about persona's?" Haru ask.

"Yea, but I didn't believe in that stuff," Nah cheeks become rosy red and looked down in embarrassed "I should find a way to check back with the librarian at the library at some point..."

"A library?" Ann said with a sly smile.

Nah roll her eyes "Not just any library you lot have seen before..."

Ann, Haru and Yusuke became puzzled about this library this little girl had brought up. However the conversation was short lived when suddenly there was a tremor, which alerted the group, followed by a strange monster screech that echoed though out the tunnel Network.

"T-that didn't sound very friendly at all," Ryuji shivered.

"Yea, I expect the worse to come to us if we don't keep moving," Makoto said.

They nodded except for Nah who apparently herd the monster's cry before, it sounds like a wyvern.

After four minutes they finally reached their destination, a white Stone door with a Greek style motifs. Akria look at the white sheet of paper which shows a map, and the codes for the locker.

 _ **"I know who you really are, Akira."**_

Akria's eyes winden in shock, he tence up when he heard the recognizing voice in his head.

 _ **"Why? Why haven't you saved me when I fell? It been five years, I could of watch her growing up but you..!"**_

"You okay there buddy?"

The black haired teens was snapped back to reality and adjusted his glasses, "Never better," Akira walked forward, he pulled the dragon key out of his pocket.

Nah, from the back of the group, observe with interest as she saw Akira-kun holding up what it appeared to be a orange Crystal.

The said Crystal glowed, the tip of the shard shot out a small beam of light at the big double doors. Sounds of rubel was heard, as the doors slowly open up to reveal a bright light.

Nah was amazed on what she had bared witness sure she was no stranger to magic but still, "If I don't know any better.. that jewel he's holding must be some sort of key," the young half blood thought.

Akira put the small jew back in his pocket.

" _ **You failed to save me!**_ "

Akira gritted his teeth, It got to be a Mirage playing with his mind somehow.

"Guys?" Akira turned around to face his group, his comrades all face him.

He took a moment to ask his question, they all (including Nah) payed close attention to what he was about to say.

"Are you all wearing your clean underwear?"

Teens hit the floor except for Nah and the 'cat' Morgana who have been exchanged glances, then back to him.

"Is this some kind of joke? Because if it is it's not really a good one," Nah scowled "You can play joker all you want but right now we have to head through those doors!"

Akira shrugged in response to the young girl "Well, it's worth a try.. my bad."

Ryuji quickly got up "Well I'm not laughing I could've peed my pants!"

"You, almost peed your pants?" Haru ask wail she and the rest quickly.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised," said Yusuke.

"Ha ha ha, let's all laugh at the funny man."

Yusuke rolled his eyes at him.

Makoto sighed "Well we're ready when you are Akria." Both Ann and Futaba nodded.

Akria nodded back to his friends and turn his heal to the open entrance and head inside. His friends followed suit, Nah followed the teens with Morgona at her side.

Akira tence up when remembered the last time he saw 'her', over a month ago. He look at his right hand, as he walked with his allys, the very hand that tried to reach out to Ayaha.

"I wondered if you're still alive, Ayaha?" He muttered to himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Theres going to be a lot of serious stuff that goes on to this story. But unfortunately writing on an small tablet(wail I'm on vacation) is rather tedious so It'll be move to the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10: Guided by light

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect for OC's.**

 **A/N: I going to add names of music tracks as means to create more atmosphere to the locations/events in this story, hop you like. :)**

* * *

 **Play Forbidden Sanctuary (Grima Map) - Fire Emblem Echos: Shadows of Valentia OST**

 **Forbidden Sanctuary**

Though without its ceiling this stone Labyrinth was built as a tribute to the dragon gods. From outside it is a cloudy sky with fog and a sunlight penetrating the Labyrinth. The fog and sun gave off a blue color that lighted the Labyrinth.

The Labyrinth itself is rather dreary and empty with pots and vases and woodenly creates. But it did had a stone statue of a dragon god along with a door exit, somewhere in the labyrinth.

The double door entrance slowly open. Seven teens and a young girl with a black cat walked inside, most of them flinched as doors slammed shut.

Akira and company looked around the new area. Wondering where they are now…

Nah paced forward in front of the older group she looked up in the sky, the atmospheres familiarity seems to hit home to her.

Akira seems to catch on to what she is thinking, "Let me guess you been here before."

"Unfortunately no. But I read a book about this place. I believe it's located somewhere in the ruined part of the Valm Kingdom. "

Akira was about to inquire her until something happen, he and his friends wince at the bright light.

The dragon blood turns around to face the back hair teen before she could continue her gasped in surprise.

In a brief 10sec Nah saw seven of her companions consumed by pillars of lights.

After the light vanished the seven persona users are now in different costumes wearing their mask. To Nah compared to their normal (weird) attires their couthes seem to fit in quiet well in her home kingdom, expert for Futaba.

Nah sighed in relief she almost didn't recognize them in their new fitting costumes at first.

The Phantom Thieves of hearts were visibly shocked to see themselves back into their individual combat/thieves attires. They had previously thought they had lost due to being transported to a _Dyson Spear world_.

Akria outfit now consists of a black trench coat with a gray collared shirt, black trousers, dark brown Cuban heeled boots, and a pair of red gloves. His mask is a white bird-shaped mask with a black design around the eyes.

Ryuji now burglar outfit consists of matching black jacket and pants with knee pads, a red ascot, combat boots, a pair of yellow gloves, and a skull mask.

Ann's thief outfit consists of a skin tight red latex catsuit worn with a matching red panther mask, cleavage cutout, zippers, pink gloves, dark red thigh-high boots, and has a clipped on tail in the back.

Makoto's Metaverse outfit consists of a two-toned (dark blue and black) skintight suit that is worn with a long black scarf, a dark gray corset-style leather breastplate, shoulder and knee pads with spikes, white gloves, and an iron mask.

Yusuke thief outfit consists of a traditional kitsune-style half mask, a black jumpsuit with a striped sash worn across his hips, white motorcycle boots, blue gloves, and a white fox tail decorated with red ribbon attached slightly off-center to his sash.

Futaba's Metaverse costume consists of a skintight black bodysuit with fluorescent neon green glowing strips and matching black boots with neon green soles. Her mask is a pair of big black goggles with orange lenses.

And Haru's burglar outfit consists of a dark purple cavalier hat with a feather plume tucked into a Tyrian purple hatband, a long-sleeved pale pink blouse with a cravat, a black corset vest with gold detailing, bloomers that match her hatband, black pantyhose, a holster belt carrying ammo, and lace-up pumps. Her thief mask and gloves are black and violet respectively.

Haru was to the first to speak up "Wow, I sure didn't expect this!" the half French girl examined her old Phantom thieve attire.

"Yeah, at first I thought we were abducted by aliens," Futaba laughed nervously.

"It could be Aliens, you never know. But seriously, it's good to be back! Feel like a boss again."

"Somebody up their must love us," Ann mused.

"But who? That's the question," Yosuke said crossing his arms.

Makoto spoke up "How knows. It's best not too-"

" _ **Good afternoon everyone."**_

"…!"

" _ **I am the one who has granted your uniforms and a new ability. This sanctum will serve as your guide to acquiring a new kind of power in order to truly combat the Mirage and the 'Opera of Chaos'.**_

 _ **Your new ability will let you talk to a Hostile Mirage into joining you. Once a Mirage becomes your ally you will be able to fight the Mirage just like you were fighting Shadows but there's more to it.**_

 _ **Find an exit to the labyrinth, once you're outside you'll find a monastery of my mother's name. Some familiar faces and a priest will meet you there.**_

 _ **This task is treacherous and I won't be able to grant you a divine blessing this time, a blessing that would otherwise protect you and your Persona's. So be careful and good luck!"**_

And with that, the voice stopped.

Nah let the familiar of the voice sink in and what the voice had told them. ' _Monastery of my mother's name'?_ Nah, face brightening in joy in realization, " _It's definitely Tiki! Tiki's guiding us to her!"_

"That sounded like a kid," Yusuke said reeling in the information, "Well at least we know why we're in these clothes again; they're prepping us for battle."

Futaba rolled her eyes at the artist "Well what else is new?"

Yusuke shrugged at her "I guess was hoping for something more interesting."

"Like what?" She teased.

"I don't know, like what Kiria got going with Tharja? This kind of ability doesn't make us real Mirage Masters but I guess we'll know more about that later."

"Speaking of Kiria I'm now wondering if we see her again? I mean she and Tharja are a prodigy of that field," Makoto said.

"I'm betting that we will, the last time we would have been completely lost without her. Sure we have Morgana but he's not a good expert." Ryuji said.

"Yeah," Futaba sighed dramatically.

Morgana felt the urge to slap this guy silly. While, it is true that he only knows the basics about the Mirage, and believe him he has to know these things since they are his natural predator, but they could at least try to give him more credit for protecting them from getting their performa drain.

Then again Morgana has been itching to find that secret treasure in the Idolospear, which is guarded by Hungry Trolls and Golems. Granted not all Mirage are bad, Tharja, Ninian, Rachel & Fae come to mind (especially Morgana's waifu Tharja). Only the deformed lesser & stupid Mirage that think of him as nothing more then a tasty _furry snack_.

The black _cat_ decided to turn his attention towers the newcomer (Since there focus on their own discussion). He noted that Nah had her back turned and was whipping away a tear with her handkerchief.

Morgana walk up to her "What's a matter kid?"

"I-Its nothing a matter I just happy that- What minute who said that?" The cruelly twin tailed Burnette looked both ways.

 _Great just great! I knew I should have said something earlier!_ "Down here, I'm a 'magical talking _cat'_."

Nah slowly turned around looked down at the blue eyed cat. She rubbed both her eyes and blinked, "I-I didn't even know that you can talk my mistake." She maintains her cool and bowed.

"Hey, no sweat it kid. I'm surprised you haven't freaked out, unlike some people…"

Nah coughed at one hand to clear her throat "To be honest I'm not used to hearing a talking cat but then I remembered my own cat."

"Huh, really? Assuming you talk to your own cat."

"Actually, my cat talks to me." Nah giggled.

 _Yup, that kid a little crazy alright. Still adorable though._ Morgana thought.

"I see you and Morgana are well acquainted already," Haru said cheerfully.

"Did you know that he can talk?" Nah, ask.

"Yup. Also, where heading through the trails, try to keep up with us alright?"

Nah scoffed at Akira. "Whatever."

* * *

 **Play Persona 3 OST - Iwatodai Station**

 **Shinjuku A Golden Gai Alley. Emblia-Tokyo16**

 **Vortex World, 9:36 pm**

Victoria is not having a good day at all, she was sent on a mission and yet it's taking this long for these goons to really crack open that safe. Sooner than latter Veronica is going to lose her patients.

Fast forward to five minutes later; It's was already too late and she and Roland got the call (from Thor) to leave the area and report back to the Empress and find a new role. Their monster underling dropped what they were doing and took their leave.

Roland with a reluctant Victoria head on out to the Palace area. Just after they leave the alley a new group of young teens & a man in black showed up.

Fortuna All-Stars and Raidou found what they were looking for.

"Is this it?" Raidou asks his cat partner.

"Affirmative! This is the place," Gotou said.

"Well I guess I'll go with you guys," Itsuki offered.

"I think for now you should head over to the border, we don't want you to derail you on your original quest."

"Quest?" Eleonora asks with a smirk.

" **We're supposed to head over to Tomorrow Tokyo. He Ho."** Pyro Jack, the ally of Eleonora, said.

"Well, I knew that! When I think of the word quest I think of a Hollywood film I was in…"

" **HE Ho Ho. I know, you are as amazingly beautiful as a warrior princess! Best film ever! Ho!"**

"Did you just call me ho?"

Pyro Jack flinched **"W-hat? I didn't mean to say that. It's just the way my kin talk. He ho ho!"**

"Rrrright," the blond deapen. "All that aside I agree with the cat, we should head on out."

"Agreed, we do need to regroup with Maiko and Barry," Yashiro said.

"Hm. But are you guys sure you can handle this without us?" Itsuki ask.

Raidou nodded "Yeah, we'll meet up with you after we find our friend."

The Mirage Masters said their farewells as they head on out to the border, leaving Raidou & Gotou to do their shreach by themselves.

"So tell me about this _'Random Mirage'_ you mention."

The cat looked around to make sure that nobody is listening then preceded to speak "That Mirage I talked about is one of King Top-hat's followers."

He slowly nodded, "I see." the man and cat turned their attention towards store entrance. King aka M-DEUS has been their key support in this world but he did not known nor heard that the Casper had follows.

* * *

 _ **Back to the Forbidden Sanctuary**_

 **Play Persona 2 Innocent Sin (PSP) OST - Battle Theme**

The Phantom Thieves' of Hearts traveled through the Labyrinth. Along with the linear path they, of course, have encountered the mysteries entities known as Mirage.

The first Hostile Mirage encounter is a Tanooki Zhu Sister and three blobs. Akira decided to talk to one of them, just to see if what the voice had told them was indeed true.

" **What do you want?"** the Zhu Sister said harshly.

"Theirs is a job opening just for you. Are you interested?"

" **Hmmm, I'll think about it… let me punch you in the gut, then I'm golden!"**

"Do you have a better option?"

 **"Alright then,"** Zhu Sister picked up a rock on the ground, **"How about I throw this rock at you and then I'll join you."**

Akira's face deapen "Yeah, no freaking way."

" **Too late!"** the Zhu Sister tried to throw a rock at the human but he dogged the rock, hurdling towards him. The Mirage threw a fit **"Ugh, forget you! You're no fun at all! I rather joined Masked foxy!"**

"Masked Foxy? You mean this guy?" Akira pointed at Yusuke to his right.

" **Yup, he's the hottest!"** Yusuke flinched is in a mixer of shock and bafflement.

Akira smirked, "Sure he's more than happy to have a partner like you."

"Whoa what a minute, I did not agree to this-"

" **Alright, then it's a deal! Yay, I'm so excited! Teehee~"** the Mirage giggled as she twirled her raccoon staff.

 **[Zhu Sister joined Yusuke, on her own accord]**

"Dang it, Akira. I'm going to get you for this."

Akira shrugged "We'll talk about this later, right now we need to get rid of those Top-hat freaks. Hey with your new powers you can get rid of them easily."

"I hope you're right about this…" Yusuke walked forward and charge like a ninja at the blobs with his sword at ready.

The blobs reacted by casting a fire ball at him. But Yusuke dogged and then slashed at the blob in a flash in half.

With his back turned the two blobs then tried to pounce at the human. Yusuke then jumped upwards slashing & taking out both the blobs, before that he can touch him.

He landed back down and he put his sword back into the sheath. He looked back at the group and sighed "I'll admit I'm impressed. But I still prefer a different Mirage."

"Well at least it's better than nothing," Ann smiled "Hopefully the next encounter would be my turned I would like a handicap as well."

"Yeah, just a friendly recommendation; don't kill a whole Mirage group. One ally could mean more allies." Makoto pointed out.

The teens nodded in agreement.

…

The Phantom Thieves' of Hearts reached the end of the linear path and found themselves at the Main Hall. There was a main double door with an exit sign and two stairs at the left and right wing areas.

They noted that the main door would not open without a key. So they went to the left wing to a dark dungeon with glassed windows.

They encountered the 2nd wave of Mirage but this time they encountered a new kind of Mirage foe.

This Mirage is completely new; its body looked like a Modern Pneumatic Tube Capsule but longer, and its steel tube legs look robotic (silver balls are the leg joints) with metal cartoon cleats. It's had humanoid muscular arms ( **A/N: inspired by the ones from the Popeye cartoons & Franky form One Piece**). It also wore a gladiator's toga, its head is a big glass eyeball and wore a Greek warrior's hat. Its height is 42 inches and has a monkey like tail.

Futaba dubbed it _Julius_ based on the new Mirage's attire  & design.

Ryuji tried to negotiate with Julius but failed.

Haru took the opportunity to negotiate with the new Mirage and was successful at doing so.

…

After the 2nd wave, they continued on to their path through the left wing.

A third encounter had emerged, three Mirage; a Nickelwise, a Troll and a blue Casper.

Makoto and Ryuji were successful in negotiating with the Nicklewise and Casper. Makoto has the Casper with her, while Ryuji has the Niclewise.

As for the Troll, it didn't want to join either one of the humans and tried to attack them but ultimately got its butt kick by Makoto and Ryuji.

When the battle ended the Phantom thieves' pressed on to the end of the area and found a treasure box and a statue of a monster with horns and six eyes.

Akira could have sworn he heard Ayaha's voice again just by looking at the statue. He brushed it off and see what inside the box; he obtain items for currency and future battles.

The eyes of the statue started to flash red after the Phantom thieves acquiring the items.

…

They were suddenly transported back to the main hall. But without any time to ponder they headed to the right wing in hopes of getting the key to the main door.

Little Rain drop started to hit the ground wail they head over to right wing.

The dungeon itself was rather brighter compared to its counterpart, green vines seem to decorate the walls and lilac flowers.

The phantom thieves & Nah are amazed on how beautiful this place looked, chirping of small birds, sprinkles of little rain drops fit the contrast nicely. They had to admire the nice scenery as they walked through the halls.

They reach the end of the hall only to see an altar of a statue. A statue of a woman in long pony tail bathed in radiance, rays of sunlight surrounds it.

 **Play Rabbit - Super Mario 64 (DS) OST**

A white ball of light appeared on the altar and in a pink smoke comes a pink rabbit with angle wings & a halo. It wore a blue tie and white suit cuffs with cufflinks. The rabbit's eyes were closed for some reason as it landed gracefully on one foot on the stone altar.

For the Phantom thieves, the rabbit's appearance could easily mistake for an oversized plush toy of a Mascot (the bunny's height is similar to Morgana's mascot form).

"Salutations, Persona Users my names is Henry, I am the servant of the divine dragon and the best merchant around!"

Akira might as well humor it, but before he can say anything-

"Oh don't worry about introductions, Master Igor and his assistances have already told me all about you guys! I'm impressed that you we're able to teach that _Yaldabaoth_ a thing or two! Anyway, I was sent by the dragon goddess to give you this key."

The rabbit handed the key to Akira.

"I'm also here to give you three Mirage cards, encased some of you missed out on befriending a Mirage." Henry placed three cards on the stone altar. He hoped out of the way as the statue's eyes started to glow.

Three cards started to float upwards until a flash of bright light, after the light was gone three Mirage appeared out of nowhere.

 **Play Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - Bloom Palace**

The first Mirage appeared like a UFO but with long jellyfish like yellow tentacles.

The second one is a blue Paladin Horses Mirage.

And last is a yellow Casper with spikes.

"Don't worry, they're harmless. They're just waiting for someone to choose one of them."

Akira nodded, "Well in that case, I go with the Paladin Horses."

"Excellent chose!"

 **[Paladin Horses joins Akira]**

"Any more takers?" Henry ask.

Futaba raised her hand "I'll take the UFO Mirage!"

"Sure, go right ahead!"

 **[UFO Jellyfish joins Futaba]**

"Guess it's down to our last Mirage, eh Ann?" Ryuji teased.

The quarter American girl rolled her eyes "Whatever, at least this one looks adorable."

 **[Spike Casper joins Ann]**

"Whelp! That's all for now, I should head back to the sky palace, I hope to see you all there!" and with that, the pink rabbit vanished in a pink smoke.

"A weird encounter but looks like we're all set."

"What about Morgana he hasn't even tried to negotiate," Futaba said.

"Morgana?" Nah, ask puzzled "Does he has the same powers as you guys?"

"Well duh, of course, he does! He just likes to play kitty cat most of the time."

Nah narrowed her eyes at the orange haired girl, "So he's not a cat after all."

"Bingo!"

"She right, I'm not a cat and I can fight too, but not in this form. However these Lots have been pretty good so far in taking care of themselves agents the Mirage Predators. As for the whole negotiation thing going on, I'm waiting for the day I struck gold with a Mirage babe."

"I'm thinking it's going to be awhile until it comes to fruition." Futaba pointed out.

The blue eyed cat glared at Futaba, "Yeah will see. "

"Sorry I ask," Nah sweatdroped.

…

The Phantom thieves of hearts head back to the Main Hall.

 **Play Calamity's Advent (Emergency) - Fire Emblem Echos: Shadows of Valentia**

Akira uses the key to open the main door and as soon as he does it. They heard a monsters roar, the same roar from the tunnel from before. Nah said it was the sound of a Wyvern and press that 'we should get out of here!'

Akira and company ran out through the door.

Outside they were greeted with an open deserted cemetery. It's still cloudy outside and it could possibly rain.

Haru spotted an old building from the distance, Nah said that it could be the monastery and ran up ahead. Haru called out to the younger girl but preceded to follow her anyway along with the rest of her group.

Nah stopped dead in her tracks when she felt a tremor. She flinched when she saw a thunder bolt hit the ground, a couple of yards away from her.

Something popped up from the ground it resembled an octopus but with multiple eyes. It was floating around in midair like it was swimming under water.

Just as the eight Persona users caught up to tend to Nah's side. A new Hostile risen up from the ground; it had a purple large muscular body, wearing a brown toga, its oval head is covered in a brown bag wrapped around in barbwire. And its hands and forearms is are encased in what it appeared to be oval shaped white pods with three orange crane polygon claws as its fingers.

Another new Hostile emerged but this one looked like an Iron Maiden but it wore a white mask and dragged around a sword lance. It had skeleton arms with a blue orbs as its elbow joints.

"Great, just great," Ryuji whipped out his steel pipe weapon, his friends are prepared to fight the new enemies as well.

Nah's fear had gripped her as she slowly backed away. Without looking both ways she bumped into the older female, Haru.

Haru place both hands on the Burnette's shoulders from behind, "Nah, do you know what these things are?"

Nah took a deep breath and shook her head "I-I don't know, but I've seen that octo creature in a book before. It is called a _Mogall_."

"What type of Mogall? A Shadows or a Mirage?" Haru ask, as she held on to the young girl.

"I'm not sure… but I read they once served an evil god. As for the other two, I think there with-"

"Watch out!" The pair snapped back to reality, they were meet with an Iron Maiden charged directly at them.

Akira sprung and fired his pistol at it the zombie maiden. The said maiden keep on charging, Haru and Nah moved out of the way.

The Iron Maiden swung its lance at Akira but he avoided it with a back flip. He then tosses out daggers to its white masked face, but it blocked it with its lance.

Akira gritted his teeth as the zombie maiden retaliates with a fire ball blast. He dogged the upcoming hazard by dodge roll to his right.

Ryuji took that moment to attack while it's was distracted. He hit the neck with using his steel pipe, the force of the blow causes the neck to bend sideways.

The Iron Maiden spun around wild with its lance but the blond teen blocked the upcoming attack.

Akira came rushing in and did jump round kick on its head, knocking the head off. The headless Maiden stumbled sideways, to its right, until tripping over.

Akira and Ryuji took the moment of their victory but it was short lived because two more enemies started to attack the whole group head on.

The Mogall swept down at Makoto, Ann, Yusuke, and Futaba which they dogged out of the way. The floating Mogall then spin around, with its tentacles flailing wildly near ground level like it was dancing.

"You wanna dance, eight eyes?" Morgana shape-shifted into his anthropomorphic self. On the surface he looked very strange: an anthropomorphic and biped form with a large head and eyes, where the collar turns into a yellow bandana in addition to gaining a utility belt. Morgana lacks any visible cat whiskers in this form.

He aimed carefully at the moving target "let's dance!" Morgana whipped out his slingshot and fired his shot.

Morgana hit one of the Mogall's eyes, which promptly stop its spin attack and screeched out in pain. The Mogall then summoned an orange barrier around itself and retaliated with a thunder spell agents the group.

The Phantom Thieves' worked to avoid the attack which lasted for 10sec. Ann and Ryuji got hit by one of the bolts but Futaba came rushing in and healed her and Ryuji.

After Ann was healed she summoned her Persona, Carmen. Futaba told her that the Mirage Mogall's barrier is weak to ice and so Carmen cast out an ice spell at the monster, its barrier was broken in the processes.

Ryuji was about to follow with his Persona, (Captain Kidd) but he looked to his right to see the bag head muscular gladiator looking monster jumped midair and extended out his arms skyward and down at Ryuji, Ann, and Futaba, which they jumped out of the way.

The Mirage Risen landed on the ground the long arms retraced back to the Mirage, it looked to see its first new target is Makoto and used its extendable arms to throw a punch at her.

Makoto quickly moved right to avoid the attack and dashed up to the brute. She dashed up and jumped to perform a jump kick at the enemy Mirage's head. The force of the kick case the Mirage to stumble backward. Makoto landed on her feet and perform a low kick sweep at the monster's legs, causing it fell backward on its back.

Meanwhile, in the battle, Akira, and Yusuke summoned their persona's to attack the derange octopus creature in the air but despite its one eye being blind it anticipated the personas every move and avoid their attacks.

The Mogall then repeated its spin attack down at the humans. It had occurred to Akira that he can hurt the eyes of the Mirage while it was spinning around. He loaded his pistol and fired at the eyes, the Mogall then spin towards the surprised Akira. He narrowly ducked the attack and got back up to see the monster stopped.

Six of Mogall's eyes became blind as it winces.

Back to Makoto's fight with the Mirage Risen. The wounded monsters cybernetic claws started to spin around like a blender and tried to throw a punch at her. But Makoto skillfully avoids each punch it throws at her. Then it was Makoto's turn, she uses her spiked brass knuckles and punches the Mirage right through its chest, blue liquid spurted out of the brute, she then twisted and pulled out of its chest.

The hulking Mirage Risen fell backward and exploded in purple smoke. Makoto sighed in relief that she manages to live through these kinds of situations. She spots to see the octopus creature and in a weakened state and ran up to joined with the rest of the group.

Now back to the last battle. Ann used her whip to hit the last monster eye. Mogall screeched as it is completely blind.

"All right! It's time for an all-out attack!" The Phantom thieves jumped up and hurled like a comet at the creature. Each comet hit the target but each attack was more devastating than the last.

After the all-out attack, the Mogall was decapitated and vaporized in purple smoke.

The Persona Users took a moment of their victory but it was short lived when Futaba alerted of more like them coming from the distances.

Eight more Mirage Risen and four more Iron Maidens and a new type of Mirage one that looked like a giant shield (?), the slowly hunched their way towards the Humans.

"Really?" Morgana whined. "At this point, we'll make a run for it rather then deal with more of these meat bags!"

Nah took a deep breath, she digs into her bag to pick up her dragon stone "No worries, I got this."

"Girl, don't be thinking about taking on things all by your-"Morgana's eyes shot open like saucer plates as he saw Nah slowly being covered by a giant flower. The rest of the group was in awe at the site.

The flower cracked open to reveal a giant lizard- no it's a velvet colored dragon, its green colored scales similar to a coral reef.

The dragon roared up into the havens, she flapped her wings and flew up.

Ryuji's jaw dropped "Nah's a freaking dragon!?"

Akira and company ignored Ryuji's outburst while they watch Nah few upwards to the sky with shock look in their faces.

Nah looked down while up in the sky; she targets the eight undead warriors and fired a powerful blast of energy at them.

The eight Persona Users all ducked and cover as the blast wiped out the enemies. The teens & Morgana got up as the dragon descended down on the ground, they have a brief look at the dragon.

Akira and the others shield their eyes as the dragon was then consumed by a bright light. The form of the dragon then changed back to the form of Nah.

 **Play "But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!" - Fire Emblem Awakening OST**

Nah dusted off her white skirt and made an apologetic smile at the group.

"O.M.G that was Awesome! I didn't know you can do that," Futaba reacted in awe, she ran up to the dragon kid, gave her a big hug and blabbered words of a fan-girl.

Nah, sweat drop in response, "Um, do you mind letting me go?"

Haru, with Morgana watched Futaba hug Nah, like she finally found her long lost little sister. The half French girl cough at one hand and said "Heh, looks like Morgana isn't the only one that can shapeshift," Haru grinned at Morgana.

"Yeah," Morgana heartily laughed, "But can she transform into a car?" he smirked.

"My sensitive ears can hear that, Morgana and no I can't transform into a contraption you call a car!" Morgana flinched at Nah's loud retort.

"Wait a minute... can Morgana transformed into a... contraption?"

"Well yea, only as a armored van," Futaba said as she held on to the younger girl's shoulders.

Ann, Ryuji, Yusuke and Makoto watch Haru and Futaba's conversation with the dragon shapeshifter "Nan wasn't kidding around when she said that she's a dragon the first time we meet her," Yusuke said.

"Indeed! Well looks like you were wrong Ryuji," Ann nudged at him.

"Yeah well it doesn't change the fact that she can still eat us," Ryuji said tiredly. Ann, Makoto, and Morgana rolled his eyes at him.

"Implying that people are incapable of doing the same thing to each other," Yusuke mused.

"Hey that's going too far!" the masked blond retorted.

 **Play Id (Darkness) - Fire Emblem Awakening OST**

Akira looked in the sky, it started to rain hard. He then clutched his head with his right hand; the ringing in his head was starting to get louder, every time.

 ** _"Stay out of this Akira, don't even try!"_**

Akira felt like he was about to pass out, but then Ayaha's voice, the ringing had all stopped and he was back to normal. He looked back at his friends who have been talking with Nah.

He clenched his fist, he made a promise (mostly to himself) that he would rescue Aya. But he can't figure out if the Mirage is just playing tricks on him or maybe it could be Ayaha's _Shadow_ that's messing with his head somehow.

Akira looked out in the monastery in the distance, "Guys, it's raining. We should head over there pronto."

They all complied with their leader and head towards the Monastery.


	11. Chapter 11: Empress Veronica

****Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect for OC's.****

 **A/N: Just to reaffirm Veronica's appearance is the same as in Heroes though she maybe hiding her true form, like Mirage Ursula. I also did some tweaking for two certain OC Characters that I was completely unsatisfied with.  
**

 **Thank you for the support, I hope its worth the wait!**

* * *

 **Inside the House of Naga**.

Nah slowly open the door, her hands tighten on the strap of her bag as she slowly walked forward to the altar. She stops to look up at the windows big of rays of light penetrated the otherwise dark & empty Monastery.

"This is strange no one's here... Why did Tiki send me here if no one's around?" Nah said to herself.

The Cartoon Cat thief sneak up from behind her, "You know..." The little dragon girl flinched and instantly turned around to face the Cat Creature. Morgana continued, "I'm here, my friends are here." he gave the dragon kid a sly smile.

Nah huffed, "I forgot you guys are still here and following me... of course." She was hoping that she was free from this crazy joy ride with the Emblian Empire but it seems that she is still being tracked down by Veronica's Forces and with a bunch of weirdo Thieves.

"Well sorry, but we don't know where we are and we do have to stick together," Morgana smiley shrugged.

"I know where we are, this is the land of Valm! - At least that's what it used to be now that it's being overrun by Mirage and Demons, apparently." Nah snapped.

"Right," Morgana looked around, "Well at least we're safe here."

Nah rises a brow, "Where's are the others? They were right behind me a moment ago."

"They went back to that dungeon, to collect some stuff we miss!"

"Oh. Okay, far be it for me if they want to get wet, not like I care or anything." She shrugged at the talking stuff animal that appeared straight out of a drawing, "That means I can focus on my prying without any distractions, not sure about you though."

Morgana looked around and then scoffed at the Dragon blood, "I didn't know this place is a church. I figured this place was a broken down shelter."

"It is a church!" Nah, snap.

 _"A European-esp Church that worship a Dragon...? That's unheard of... Ugh. Why do Dragons give me the willies? Oh, that's right because they can eat people like us!"_ Morgana thought as he sweat-dropped at Nah's outburst.

The Burnett calmed her nerves, "Sorry and your probably right - this place are not only for worship but also for the annual Pilgrimage."

"Really?" Morgana scratched his ear.

"Every year we bring an item for our Goddess Naga to the altar," She pointed at what is in front of her.

Now, this caught his interest, "What kind of Items? Gold? Jewry? Meloc Gem's?"

"I can't tell you." the young girl said simply

Morgana jumped in suppressed "W-Why not?"

"Your a thieve. So you're going steal something from the House of Naga, which is blasphemy!" Nah stumped her feet, "Can I have a moment of peace?"

"Oh sure, why not. But just to let you know it can get a little boring, so I"m going to look around if you don't mind?" He asks.

"Well I don't live here... but as long as you don't do Blasphemy here." Nah warned.

He changed back to a normal black cat and snickered, "Me Pfff... You worry too much, kid." Morgana was about to say Vampire girl but he knows she's not going to like being called that.

After Nah was sure that talking cat found himself to sleep in, he rested on one of the wooden chairs, she stepped forward to the altar. She got down on her knees, clamped her hands together and closed her eyes to pray.

* * *

 **An hour later.**

Morgana looked all over the place for hidden valuable trinkets that he can sell to any merchant, like that Pink Rabbit but it seems there is nothing a vile to him, at least not here, just wooden chairs and a alter with a statue of that same Broad. Nah is still on her knees next to the alter prying to her whatever deity.

The door creaked open. The Phantom Thieves of Hearts showed up through the door Nah & Morgana was relieved them have returned safely. But they learned of a Dragoon that was following them but the group manages to fight them off. Ryuji described that the Dragoon without its flesh and he assumed it to be a zombie flying lizard.

Nah's ears twitched at the human's unhelpful chatter, while she was more focus in her prayer. "Could you keep it down? I'm trying to pry here!"

"Sorry, we'll keep it down!" Haru called out.

"Thank you!" Nah huffed and resumed back to her prying. She had wished that she can be with her friends right now but now that she's back to her home world she may have to consider flying to Ylisse and go to the temple of Naga. Granted Nah had strongly suspected that Ylisse is currently under the control of Emblian Empire and if that's the case then… No. Nah, can't imagine that brat, Veronica, with her army of Demons, to carry out the order to burn her home kingdom to the ground... not this time and not ever.

Plus when Nah was held captured by Emblian Forces and she meets Veronica, she was forced to have tea time with the Young 'Goddess' Empress so that she could negotiate with her regarding Ylesse. Veronica may be Nah's sworn enemy but the Queen of Natural-Chaos had always prided herself in keeping her word to people around her.

30 minutes later the group has settled down, most of them rested on the wooden benches and talk to one another. Nah spent most of her 30 minutes prying now she too sat on the bench trying to fix her COMP by touching the screen. She sighed; still nothing.

Nah's eyes widen when she saw a text from her partner on her COMP screen. She texted back to them, telling Raidou and Gouto about her location and said she will meet them back at the labyrinth-

Haru made a surprise greeting to Nah and sat beside the young brunette.

"Hey, Nah-Chan what are you texting?"

"My friends." The young girl said simply and rose from her seat, "I'm going to be outside to stretch out my dragon wings if you don't mind? Or something to find that we can eat?"

The older Half french girl blinked in surprise, "Aww don't you want to hang?"

Nah frowned at older teen.

Haru laughed, "I'm kidding you can run along Nah-Chan but be careful when you go outside."

"Um, thank you! Also, I know this land like a back of my hand." Nah felt a little embarrassed but masked it with a deaden glare.

* * *

 ** _Play Fire Emblem Heroes OST - Serious Theme 2_**

 **Embla Tokyo, Vortex World**

 **Veronica's Palace, Throne Room**

Demons and Mirage stood as their attention was at the door opening to reveal the grumbling Victoria.

"Step forward," Said a young girl's cold voice with a firmness that matches any Leader.

Victoria stepped forwarded with a frown, she had avoided eye contact form the onlookers until she finally stops at the steps. Victoria kneeled before the gray-haired young girl bath in gold, black, and red who sat on the thrown.

The Lavender haired woman can feel those cold bloodshot eyes staring down at her from the Empresses thrown.

"Do you know why I called you here?" Empress Veronica suddenly said, "Nah was here, wasn't she?"

Victoria knows to not face her Majesty without her permission, "Yes but I lost her, your Majesty."

"Where is she?" Veronica said softly.

"I don't know..." The demon quivered. Another Demon, by the name of Thor, showed up and stood beside his little gray-haired Mistress.

"You don't know...?" The Emblian Empress's hand balled into a fist, "Then tell me... why haven't you informed me that Chrom is present somewhere in my concurred Dominion!?" her voice boomed as she stood up. The Demons and the Mirage gasped in shocked and muttered to each other. Victoria was dumbfounded.

"You've lost Nah and now I found out that Chrom was snooping around with that traitor Nowi! The Blue Crow had told me all about it and she tends to do something about it - you are supposed to be my head of security!"

"I - I didn't know your Majesty, I-"

"I heard this excuse before - it didn't work out for you when Nah escaped the first time!" Veronica raises her hand. Lime colored particles started to form & swirl around the young girl's hand.

"Sadly for you my brother Bruno and Talia I know where Nah is, unlike you. Nah is no longer your responsibility anymore - Bruno will be taking your place."

Victoria's eyes widen in shock. Bruno and Talia have been her rivals for the high ranking position, along with Veronica's other siblings. "My lady may I ask for your forgiveness I promise you I will not fail again." the Lavender woman pleaded

Veronica narrowed her eyes at her royal subject, "Very well, but you and your friend will have to kill the Phantom Thieves of Heart if you want to redeem yourself!" the Empress lowered her hand and sat back down on her throne.

Victoria frighten look, "Yes, Majesty it will be my pleasure-"

"Don't fail me again!"The Empress of Embla warned, and shot out a powerful lightning sending Victoria out to another dimension with a wave of Empresses' hand, "Which goes to the rest of you!" Her voice echoed across the imperial chamber for her Mirage and Demon subjects to hear clearly.

"Find and destroy Chrom & Nowi and if you find the humans that are with them capture them alive! You are all dismissed!"

After the Mirage and the Demons have laved the throne room with only Veronica and Thor.

"How long can we breach their little barrier, Thor?"

 **"We're still having trouble with the barrier, their defense is still greater than ours, Majesty."**

The Gary haired child Empress cringe, "And what of the key to finding Tiki's realm?"

 **"Her Valkyries are still giving us trouble."**

Veronica opens her eyes, "So basically: we still made no progress. At least dealing with Tiki's Shepherds counts as something, I have no doubted about my dear friend and retainer Ursula will finish them off."

Thor grumbled under his golden mask, he does not like the Blue Mirage Valkyrie Ursula. He still wonders how is a lowly assassin get to be one of her Majesty royal retainers.

"Is something wrong Thor?"

 **"It's nothing wrong my Empress, I just don't trust the Blue Crow that's is all."**

The Gray-haired Child lips curled into a smile and giggled at Thor, "Well, lest you're being honest its okay to be jealous of Ursula but there is no need for you two to fight over me."

 **"My apologies, Majesty."**

She roses from her seat, "I will be at my dinner party, please informed me of any surprising news." and with that she took her leave.

 **"As you wish, My Empress."** The demon bowed.

 _ **Stop Fire Emblem Heroes OST - Serious Theme 2**_

* * *

Nah flew to the entrance of the labyrinth and reverted back to her human form as she landed.

The young girl looked every ware. She then finally spots Raidou and that black cat, she instantly ran up to them.

The Cat Gouto made a smart remark, and Nah hissed at him in response. Raidou brushed off their silly banter and ask if her COMP is working properly?

Nah grumbled in response, she explained to them that she never got her COMP fix by the H.A clerk which she added was an illusion, conjured by Veronica's forces.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. I guess my sources made a terrible mistake." the cat said.

"Or your 'sources' must be working for Veronica all this time." Nah, cast a glared at the Cat.

"We all make mistakes sweat heart. Anyway in other news; we met your Mom earlier!"

Her heart skipped a beat, "What? W-where is she is she here!?"

"No, your Mother is with a group of kids. They're on a path to a safe haven from the Emblian State." Raidou explained.

"A group of kids...?" Nah's eyes widen in shock "Did _Embla_ turned her into a Mirage as well?"

"Yes, though her physical appearance hasn't been altered in any way and she's floating if that's even normal." Raidou rubbed his chin in thought.

"And your mom reminds us of Utaloid Tiki but with street dance clothes."

"Well that sure sound like my mother, her weirdness even surpassed my expectations..." Nah rolled her eyes.

Nah, Raidou and Gouto talk more about Nowi and how she was free from Veronica's control and her Human Partner is a girl. Nah then remembered that she wanted to do outside the church: She wanted to go to Naga's Temple to find answers about Lady Tiki's whereabouts and how to stop Veronica.

The Detective and the Cat had agreed only because the way to the Vortex World was gone: in other words, Raidou destroyed the entrance. Nah was baffled but he explained to her that it was a good option at the time. Nah was not buying it however and shouted 'you idiot, now we have to go to Naga's Temple'.

"What about the Outer Relm Gate, we can go there?" Raidou inquired to the little brunette half dragon girl.

"Only for those who revises Naga's blessing... or Tiki's for that matter." Nah then gasped in realization, "Of course! Why didn't I think about that?"

Before Raidou and Gouto could inquire to the Child she ran inside the entrance and to the right wing. The detective and the talking Cat followed her inside mildly confused but followed her anyway.

* * *

 **Next time - The Mirage Masters headed to the boarder, that separate Embla-Tokyo(yr2016) & Tomorrow-Tokyo(yr2021), but they soon encountered Ursula. **

**Meanwhile, Nah and Raidou talk to the talking Angle bunny, Henry. While at the Monastery Phantom Thieves of Heart wondered about Nah's return Justine made a surprised visit to the Monastery.**


	12. Chapter 12: Battle Ursula The Blue Crow

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for OC's.******

* * *

 **Emblia-Tokyo16  
The Border Entrance  
**

Aoi Itsuki and the gang had made it to the border bridge. Mirage Nowi has directed to their destination and thanks to that, they have finally made it. Though along the way Tsubasa's Mermaid has been poking fun at the Idol's attractive assets even Nowi had chime in by calling Tsubasa's boob's 'The largest boing bits that she witnesses from a human girl so far' which Tsubasa mad a flustered frown.

The rest of the gang felt the sense of awkwardness when listing to the three females chatter Tharja, on the other hand, had felt a sense of nostalgia when Tiki=Waifu's Mirage Partner said 'Boing bits'.

"So you made it, at last, I hope I wasn't intruding this lovely conversation," Said the woman's menacing voice. Chrom and the rest of the group were alerted at the prescience of the same blue-haired woman the meet before.

"Ursula!" Mirage Chrom shouted alarmed.

Ursula's eyes widen when she saw him with that human boy, the Valkyrie then sneered at them "Chrom... it's been a long time."

"What!?" Chrom asked baffled.

The blue haired dark mage frowned, "Somehow it doesn't surprise me to see you here and with these humans, you Shepherds are such an annoyance...!"

"Shepherds?" he said, "Forgive me but you're not making any sense," Chrom crossed his arms.

"Well said," Eleonora agreed.

Ursula rolled her eyes and smiled menacingly, "Humph! It doesn't matter now, since you all are going to suffer!" she raises her hand a pillar of light consumed the Valkyrie to reveal her true Mirage form: She wore a blue visor helmet with silver trimmings, her skin turned pal gray-blue she wore the same dress, her legs are similar to a Griffin with razor-sharp talons and she had Blue Crow wings for arms.

Eleonora and the others of her Friends gasped in shock, "Y-Your really is an M- What are you?" Pyro Jack appeared beside his human mistress, **"He Hoo! It appeared to be a Mirage Harpy milady."**

"Humph! I-I can see that, pumpkin breath! That lady just caught me by surprise that all! I'm sure we can take her out," The young blond actress scoffed.

Pyro Jack's face brighten, **"Of course, hee hoo! You're elegant and intelligent surpassed even my expectations Eleonora-Sama! Teach that hee-hoo Witch a lesson!"**

Istuki sweat-dropped at Eleonora and the Pyro Jack then he turns to face Ursula, "Istuki, its time," Chrom said, "Right," Itsuki replied, as he was ready to go Carnage.

Harpy Ursula charged at the group.

...

 **Play Forbidden Sanctuary (Grima Map) - Fire Emblem Echos: Shadows of Valentia OST**

 **Forbidden Sanctuary  
Main Hall  
**

Nah, Raidou and the black cat head inside the temple, the Burnett child directed to the grown up and the Cat to the right wing of the main hall as she ran up the stairs.

The Detective and the Cat paused and exchange glances. Nah stops before she reaches the door, she turned around to face Raidou and Gouto, "What the heck are you two standing around for?" the half Manakete girl pouted.

"We pretty sure that place is empty, not sure if there's anything a value in the right wing," Raidou said simply. Nah blinked at him confused and grunted annoyed, "Seriously, you guys are kidding me right?" Nah presided to head inside.

Raidou's eyes widen, "Hey, wait!" he then sighed and rolled his eyes, "High spirited as ever..."

"We better follow her, we don't want her to get any boo-boo's," Gouto snickered. Raidou dismissed his college's little sarcasm as they decided to follow Nah to the right wing.

* * *

 ** **{Switch to Rabbit - Super Mario 64 (DS) OST}****

"Salutations, Travelers, my names is Henry, I am the servant of the divine dragon- Oh, you again, little one, and I see you brought some new friends; salutations-"

Nah raised her hand, awkwardly, "You can skip the formalities..."

Well, this sort of surprised Raidou and Gouto, last time they have been here there was nothing inside now there this strange looking pink rabbit-thing with a halo and wings on its back. Its appearance is comparable to a Cartoon Character and Jack Frost.

"Oh, all rightly! Well, what can I help you with, little one?" Henry the rabbit merchant asked.

Nah, bit her lower lip before speaking, "I was wondering if you can take us to Lady Tiki?" She said, cutting to the chase.

"Hmmm, that's a... tough question to answer. How do I know that you're... clean?"

Nah eyes widen in shock, "Wha- what do you mean by that? You don't even know how long I've been even looking for her!" the rabbit jumped at the child's outburst.

"I'm terribly sorry miss but I can't just take you to the secret shortcut. But! I could offer a deal." Henry stammered.

"BUT I'm a Shepard in Chrom's Army and so was Tiki," Nah narrowed her eyes. The pink rabbit's eyes shot open in comedic realization, "What? That means you're one of Lady Lucina's elite army during the Future Past conflict!"

Nah calmed down, "I prefer to not speak of it, but, yes."

The Rabbit was apologetic to Nah and her new friends, Raidou and Gotou seem pretty indifferent to the exchange of words between Nah and the rabbit. Raidou and his Cat collage were well aware of their little friend's past adventures and struggles throughout their journey, they hold nothing but respect for Nah but this conversation is a little awkward for them.

"Anyway, not that's out of the way I can just give you this key and a map of Naga's temple in your world~!" Henry handed the map and key to Nah, "it's free of charge!"

"Thank you but where do I use this key for?" Nah inquired.

"There's this Idolaspear Gate that can lead you to Tiki's realm. I got here with a magical technique I've learned, but sadly it might be dangerous to people other than my kind." Henry brows frowned, "So you may have to go on another ambitious journey to Naga's temple unless you run into a Justine."

"Justine?" Nah, raise a brow.

"Caroline's twin sister," Raidou explains to his partner. Nah blushed she just now remembered what Raidou and Gotuo had told her about the people they had met during the time of her absent.

"Oh, right," Nah smiled sheepishly as she put the Map and Key into her pink bag, she singled Gotou to hopped inside her bag, which he did and perked his head up for a view.

Nah happily said her goodbyes to the rabbit, while Raidou just tips his hat.

Henry watched as the pair leaves with a sad look in his cute eyes, "Can't wait to tell Anna about this, meeting a real-life Shepherd... wait, wasn't I was going to say something...?" Henry's eyes were wide as saucer plates.

"Lady Nah! There's something else I should tell you about!" Henry exclaimed as he hops frantically to the pair as they walked out the door.

Nah and Raidou turned around to face the Rabbit with a surprised look on their faces, as the Rabbit hop up to them.

"W-what is it?" Nah asked.

"I should tell you the way to Naga's alter is being infested by Mirage Risen and Demons, you probably need a guild and a mobile shop merchant!" Henry said frantically.

...

 **{Switch to Menu 3 - Fire Emblem Heroes OST}**

The Battle with Ursala was fierce as the Mirage Harpy few around and swoops in at Itsuki's group.

The black haired headsets Teen, aka Tiki=Waifu, changed into her Carnage Form with Nowi and lashed out her magic attacks but Ursula blocked her attacks. Ursula retaliated with 'Rising Thunder', Takana moved out of the way but Ursula moved in and tried to attack the human girl with her talons, however, Takana blocked it with her forehand guard blades.

Itsuki rushed in to help his friend out. Ursula saw Itsuki rushing towards her and few after him and tacked him on the ground before he can swing his rapier at her. Itsuki tried to remove himself from her talons, which is holding him in place.

Ursula's lips curled into a smile, "You look lonely. Shall I give you attention?"

Itsuki grunted, "I'm fine. Thank you."

"Are you sure? That's too bad because we could have been so good together."

Tsubasa karate kicked the Mirage in the back, knocking the Harpy off of him. Ursula recoiled and shot a glare at Tsubasa.

"Are you okay, Itsuki-Kun?" Tsubasa asks as she pulled him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He nodded.

"Humph! How cute," Ursula sneered and few up and was about to cast 'Glowing Thunder' until Eleonora shot her arrow at the Mirage Valkyrie. Ursula avoided it easy but in close proximity the arrow exploded, she shields herself from the blast but was knockdown on her butt on the ground, she backflips up.

Eleonora, Pyro Jack, Touma, and Mamori tend to both Tsubasa and Itsuki's side. Eleonora aimed her bow at Ursula while Mamori, Itsuki, Tsubasa, and Touma readied their weapons. Ursula was ready to attack but then she notices an upcoming attack from behind her and ducked as she avoided Yashiro's sword attack. Ursula countered with a round kick but he narrowly ducks and dogged rolled out of the way.

Kiria moved in to attack Ursula with her staff but the Harpy blocked it, Kiria then cast out 'wind'. Ursula shields herself from the attack. Kiria then uses her staff combo and lightning attack. The Dark Valkyrie gritted her teeth and grunted from the attacks, she then made a loud screech which Kiria had covered her ears and wince at the noise. Ursula raised her right winged arm to slap her but Kiria ducked and dogged rolled, out of the way. Kiria attack again with lightning but Ursula swiftly flew up in the air and looked down on Kiria and the rest with a smirk.

"I must say I'm impressed. Your skills alone might be the reason why the Shadow Dragon had fallen but then he is nothing compared to Lady Veronica's power."

Kiria could have sworn she heard that name five years ago when she was just starting out at a Mirage Master and an Idol - she shacks off the memory of her closes friend Futaba out of her mine, "I hear she's after Tiki."

"Of course, everyone adores Tiki! While Lady Veronica has nothing but her loyal servants to support her," Ursula spat, "I almost forgot I'm supposed to keep you humans alive, at least until the demon cavalry arrives."

Takana rushed and high jumped up to slash at Ursula but she avoids the attacks and kicked Takana back down. Itsuki tends to the new Female Mirage Master's side.

"Tiki-P, are you okay?" Itsuki asked as he pulled her up. Tiki=Waifu looked to the side to hide her wild blush, "I'm fine to thank you, it's just a scratch."

 ** _"Itsuki, incoming,"_** Chrom alerted, through the teen's mind. Itsuki and Takana, as well as the rest, looked to see a horde of monsters from the Emblian-Tokyo boarder marching towards them.

Itsuki curse under his breath.

Ursula laughed, "It's over I win. Give yourselves up and I assured Lady Veronica will take care of all of you- what?" The dark Valkyrie was suddenly trapped inside of a giant bubble, "What is this!?"

Mermaid giggled, "It's my specialty, and I've been saving it up just for you. Alight Tsubasa does your stuff." the demon chirped.

"What?! No!"

Tsubasa high jumped and floated in the air, she then twirled her Iron Father Lance upward, her Lance spark lightning out of it and with that she tossed it like a Frisbee at her and Mermaid's trapped adversary. Her Lance hit the bubble like a dart, lightning staggered the powerful hostile Mirage. The bubble popped with Ursula fell to the ground. Tsubasa landed back on the ground and took a moment of relief at the attack she and Mermaid had done on the dark Valkyrie.

Oribe Tsubasa yelped after a pair of hands grab her bare shoulders behind her back, she turned to her right to see Mermaid with a happy smile then their attention was back to Ursula.

 **{Stop Menu 3 - Fire Emblem Heroes OST}**

Ursula reverted back to her human form, then struggles to get up. The rest of the Mirage Masters surrounded her, and she looked at them angrily, "I suppose I underestimated you all. But not like it's going to make a difference not that my back up have arrived," the blue-haired woman smiled evilly.

The group looked to see a large number of Demons arriving.

"Um. That a lot. Of enemy's," Eleonora said, kind of annoyed and nervous.

 **"H-Hee Ho! I don't think we can beat them all. Let's make a run for it!"** Pyro Jack stammered.

"But we can take em! Right, Cain?" Touma asks, "Right," Said Cain.

"I think we just focus on crossing the border for now," Yashiro butt in.

The blue haired woman laughed, "To bad that you're not getting away!" Ursula cast out a wall of flames next to the entrance to the bridge.

"A Firewall, of course!" Touma complied. Eleonora grunted at him, not even amused in his jokes, while the rest of the group was indifferent to the joke.

"You fought well for children but now it's over! Destroy them," Ursula barked out orders.

Kiria gritted her teeth, "We better get ready for them!"

Suddenly Ice and Fireballs hit the horde long and hard to the Fortuna Group's Shock. Colors of blue and red hit the Shadows and Mirage on all sides in a spectacular degree.

*Boom* *Boom*

Itsuki and Tsubasa looked up to see what it appeared to be three cybernetic Flying Pegasus with two large jet rockets as its back legs. Tsubasa eyes widen as she recognizes the design, it's just like her and Shiida's Pegasus but with different color schemes.

Pyro Jack hid behind Eleonora as she and Touma reacted the same way as Tsubasa when they saw the Cyber Pegasus's with their Riders take out a whole bunch of enemies on the ground with powerful magic spells like air bombers. Mamaori was startled and amazed at the same time with her Demon Parvati held on to her close. Yashiro was surprised at seeing other Mirage Masters, which he strongly suspect and Kiria with interest while Itsuki watches with shock.

Ursula gritted her teeth as she saw her whole platoon being wiped out by Tiki's Mirage Master Valkyries.

After the Mirage Master Valkyries took out all of the Mirage and Shadows, they landed next to the Fortuna Group. They appear to be young women, two of the three girls outfits appear to be inspired by Tsubasa and Eleonora's Carnage Form outfits but with visor headsets and their color schemes matches the contrast of their Cyber Pegasus while the one girl's outfit has a more futuristic & medieval outfit design wearing a modern yet old Valkyrie helmet.

Itsuki watch as the three girls ran up to Ursula with their weapons at ready, the one in the medieval outfit glace at Itsuki, "Are you Itsuki?" She asked. He blinked in surprise, "Um, yeah Ma am."

The girl nodded and turned her attention back to Ursula, "Glad to see everyone's alright. My name is Yuffie, leader of the Mirage Master Valkyries. Don't worry we serve under Lady Tiki." said as the helmet magically disappeared to reveal her short cream-colored hair and blue eyes. The medieval dress the Mirage Master whore is like pink royal gown with a Golden European Style Cuirass, Yuffie's Golden Steel Gantlets are somewhat similar to Itsuki's guard Gantlet and the Golden steel plating covers the backside of her skirt.

Judging by looks alone Yuffie appeared to be 17 years of age and has a pretty yet a stern face, Itsuki noted- Wait, "Mirage Master Valkyries?" he blurted.

"Please to meet you," Yuffie replied bluntly and cast out a powerful Ice Sell on the Fire with her Steel Sword. The Group where surprise to see the ice take out the fire expect for Kiria, Yashiro, and Eleonora.

Ursula wasn't surprised to see her wall of fire gone in a flash but was irritated none the less. She focuses her attention back to the Mirage Master Valkyries, "Darn you." she said calmly.

"I suggest you run home to your mistress unless you want to fight however I must advise that your odds are not great," Yuffie narrowed her eyes at the dark Valkyries. Ursula scoffed at the wannabee Valkyries, "Please you humans aren't even worth my time, I would have done away with all of you if not for the fact that Lady Veronica wanted you human brats alive."

"Your demon army dosen't impressed me one bit, Ursula," Yuffie shot a glare as she pointed her sword at the Blue Crow.

"Yes, they are weaklings which is a shame would of have stronger ones but Thor won't allow it," Ursula smiled as she paced back and forth. Yuffie rises a brow at the Blue Crow while she was eyeing the blue-haired woman's moments.

"I'll let you children savor your victory, for now," Ursula said with a warm but deadly smile and eyed Itsuki, "I'll be seeing you again, Chrom as well as your human partner." and with that, she vanished in a pillar of purple light.

Valkyrie Yuffie sighed in relief but it was cut short when her friend burst out babbling

"Aww man, I was hoping for a battle!" Valkyrie Asami whining in disappointment. She wore a reviling spandex, which is inspired by Eleonora's Carnage form, but it revealed her ample cleavage with no straps and doesn't cover her legs but has the same kind of footwear as Elly's. On her shoulders, she has a single right leather Pauldrons, leather Arm Bracers, and armored gloves. Asami has long curly Orange hair and purple eyes and is the same age as her peers.

"Meh, I don't care. Just saves me the trouble of not fighting her," Valkyrie Willow said broadly as she brandishes her weapon and put her hands on her hips as she scanned the area with her visor. She whore something inspired Tsubasa's outfit but showed less of her bare skin, except her shoulders.

Asami huffed at her friend, "You're no fun at all." but Willow ignored her protest.

"Focus, we need to help Itsuki and the other safe while we cross the border," Yuffie deapen. Asami's face brightens at the mention of Itsuki's name, "Oh right! Never, the mind then!" she ran up to him, "Hi! My names are Asami, nice to meet you! I'm like your biggest fan~!"

"Fan?" Itsuki said thing out loud and with a stoic expression while Tsubasa and Tiki=Waifu looked at Asami with dismay when they saw her casually approach, like if the stranger was dating him.

"Yup. I'm your biggest fan! Don't worry though, I won't steal the spotlight of your two girlfriend's," She winked at him.

"Wh-what, Girlfriend? I'm not his girlfriend!" Tsubasa stammered while Tiki=Waifu looked at the newcomer with discuss in her eyes.

Asami laughed in response to the girls and wrapped her arms around Itsuki's shoulder (to his surprise), "Then I guess you don't mind if I borrow him for the day-"

"Hey stop that! I'm warning you... you stranger!" Tsubasa said flustered as she was flailing her arms. The rest of Tsubasa's group looked had mix reacting to her awkward moment. Mamori & Parvati suppressed a giggled, while Touma and Eleonora snickered. Kiria, Yashiro and Pyro Jack expressed their disapproval. Tiki=Waifu just glared at Asami though interested at the fact that Tiki herself would have her very own privet army.

Kiria a cough in one hand, "I sure this a fun and all but can we get to the introduction after we cross the border?"

Yuffie sweatdrop "Right, any time wasted here and we will be in big trouble with the Embian Forces." she singled her Valkyries to mount their Cyber Pegasus as she did the same.

The Fortuna group watch as Yuffie, Asami and Willow's Cyber Pegasus bikes flew up, "We'll provide you with cover while we cross the bridge!" Yuffie shouted.

Itsuki and the gang nodded.

* * *

 _Akira woke up from his nap and got up from the bench and stretched out his limbs, he took a couple steps forward and looked around, he called out his friends but was shocked when he turned around only to see them not around in the monastery._

 _"Morgana? Anyone? The heck's going on?" Well, this is weird, it's not like they just decided to ditch him, unless - Nah, Morgana and the others are probably in danger._

 _The Black haired youth said to himself as he scanned the area and rushed to the door exit but he stopped when he felt a strange presence from behind him. He gritted his teeth as the ringing in his head started to get worse, he fell on his knees and clutched his head then suddenly it abruptly stopped he took a moment to recover but then he realizes that he was not alone. He got up on his feet and turned around to see- he became stunned when he saw Ayaha Oribe, Tsubasa's long-lost sister, staring at him with those same red malevolent red eyes and the same revealing red cloak and everything she wore since their last battle._

 _Ayaha Oribe rises her hand forward, speaks of red-light start to converge on her outstretched hand, the lights get more concentrated on her hand until it was a bright, glowing orb. The orb of light in her hand grew larger, the light suddenly shot out of her hand, it turned into a beam and went directly to Akira's chest (he didn't have time to react until it was too late)._

Akira flinched out of his dream, he looked around to see Morgana laying on the bench with him, to his left, then looked to his right to see Makoto and the others talking to one of another, the gangs all hear except for Nah.

"That's some dream you had there," Morgana commented.

"Just a nightmare," the Joker shrugged.

"Well, that's some nightmare, what was it about?"

Akira decided to change the subject, "Where's Nah? Is she back yet?" the black cat shooked his head, "She's been gone for hours Makoto is thinking about going out to look for her. But I don't see the point, that kid is a bloody Shapeshifting Dragon after all." Akria scoffed at Morgana and got up from the wooden bench.

"I'm still going to look for her," he announced. Morgana looked at him with is 'are you nuts' look, "The dragon kid told up to wait for her here while she hunts for food, hopefully, its burned stock. And besides, we don't even know where she is."

*CREEeek*

"Oh speak of the devil," Morgana said as he and Akira looked on.

The rest of the Phantom Thieves turned to the open door.

Haru and Makoto sighed in relief as they were expecting to see Nah, "Nah-Chan where have you been? We were worried sick about you," Haru said but then she and Makoto realized who walked in the door.

"What the- you!? What are you doing here?" Ryuji jumped in superies.

"Justine?" Makoto said surprised as well.

The blue-clad Warden girl smiled at the group, "Hello everyone long time no see. I trust you guys are well and cozy?"

* * *

 **Next Time- The Fortuna group, along with the Mirage Master Valkyries made it out of Emblia-Tokyo16 and are now in Tomorrow-Tokyo21, the futuristic utopian City and meet up with Maiko and Barry. Meanwhile Nah, Raidou, Justine and the Phantom Thieves travel through Nah's home world to find the alter of Naga.  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Story UpdateChanges

**Story Update**

 **Sorry for not updating this story for weeks. I was thinking about making another brand new fun little TMS x P5 story, that features Makoto & Touma as the main characters. **

**Also I've been spending a lot of my free time working on my other story called "Idol Destiny: A Kiria x Futaba Story".  
**

 **As for the next Chapter- its a work in progress, though I am thinking about new story revisions that will:**

 **-Replace Roland[OC] with a underage female Character (He's not a fun to work with).**

 **-Fleshing out Mermaid's interaction with Oribe Tsubasa & Ceada (I like to work on a one shot involving Hot Springs).**

 **-Updating the story connection from the games.**

 **-Working on improving new elements.**

 **One last thing; for this story I can't guarantee that I will ever update chapters after I uploaded them since I am hard at work on planing. Thank you so much for your patients, will update as soon as I can!**


	14. Chapter 14: Naga's Voice Pt1 to 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for OC's**

 **A/N: I've may have made Major changes to with respect to the games that is based on but more importantly the new female anti-hero character that will replace Roland for this story (and a direct rival to Itsuki Aoi).**

* * *

 **Tomorrow Tokyo(21)**  
 **Cafe Shady Blues**

 _ **{Play Streets of Rage 2 (Mega Drive/Genesis) OST - In the Bar}**_

Inside this find blue neon establishment; business is booming and the sounds of people chatted filled the air as the jazzy house music plays in the background.

Four Mirage Caspers Waiters filled out the orders from the Human costumers (and some friendly Mirage & Demons alike).

The Bar-Keep is a Tall Extremely Slender Sheep-Man with a big balloon like Head, wearing a dress suit with a tie and a gray vest, happen to be cleaning an empty glass cup— His sheep eyes darted to his left at the attractive Tan Haired woman who sat on her stool, drinking her wine.

Her lips curled into a coy smile after she was done drinking her liker and that made the Sheep's spine shiver—

"Oh Bartender~ Another Round if you please?"

The Sheep Bartender sighed, while he approached the Merc Woman in question and refilled her wine Glass— He politely coughed in one hand.

 **"I believe it's your last round, Boss."**

Moza made a soft chuckle, "Noted." She wore a pink strapless nightdress with red jewel earrings and pink gloves that reached her elbows. Maxwell & the Archangels just Promoted her to Marshal and thanks to the money she earn Moza was able to open up her own Cafe. At first she was surprised that they would promote her but then again she was always been a good girl even though she had worked with the Phantom Thieves in the past.

"Gosh~! Its been five years and I still haven't even age a day!" Moza exclaimed as she got up from her seat.

The Sheep Bartender didn't know how to answer that, its true that Human in this world (Well in Tokyo21 at lest) have not aged since Emblia's invasion, thanks part to Lord Cronos and Lady Tiki and among other things.

"Man! Today's that day, Kiria-Chan and Ellie-Chan should arrived at the border at by now!" Moza clamps her hands together in delight- she cheeked her phone to see the time.

"Oh my I should probably get going!" With that Moza rushed off, not before telling the Bar-Keep, "Hold the fort for me~"

The Bartender waved at her as she leves then sighed after she was gone, **"Why can't I find a better job...?"**

* * *

 **Tomorrow Tokyo(21)  
**

 _ **{Switch to Final Fantasy 13-2 OST - Disc Three - 18 - The City Of Academia}**_

The Mirage Master Valkyries guided Itsuki & company through the bridge to the boarder entrance. Yuffie, leader of the Mirage Master Valkyries, had signaled the Mirage White Knight and the Archangels to step aside which they compiled without question.

Aoi Itsuki looked up and blinked at the perfect blue sky with clouds as if when they preceded through the boarder the ruined Dyson city above their heads had faded in the background of the atmosphere.

"Kinda freaky but cool isn't buddy?" Touma whispered.

Itsulki nodded simply to Touma all he had in his mind is to see Tiki again. He forgot how long its been but he was determined to find her no matter what.

"Meh, not impressed in the slightest..." Takana (aka Tiki=Waifu) said.

Touma scratch the back of his head, "You know were kind on a whole different world you know without any clue to how we can get back."

Eleonora huffed at, "This technically this is our world just messed up at the moment-!"

"Are you sure about that? Because If I recall correctly we all went inside a door with a Time-clock Motif," Touma shrugged.

The short haired blond Actress rolled her eyes, "Well yeah, but you have to remember' what that little ghost girl said to us-"

"Um, could you guys not talk about it? Its... too depressing," Mamori said sadly. Eleonora flinched, "I-I'm sorry Mamori-Chan."

The younger girl nodded, "Its okay Elille-san I just hope Tiki-Chan is alright and also maybe theirs a way we can fix all this."

"Right, next stop Tiki new place!" Touma exclaimed in encouragement.

"Your hopeless," Eleonora muttered at Touma, her Pyro Jack snickered at him.

"What did I say?" Touma said confused.

"I wouldn't worry much about it guys; it didn't turn out as bad as Tiki had thought!" Valkyrie Asami chirped.

Touma, Mamori and Eleonora reacted in shock at Asami's reassurance.

Yuffie shoot a glare at her friend, "Asami that's for Tiki to explain!"

"My bad!"

"Hmmm," Kiria Kurono hummed as she listen to the conversation, she stopped to looked back at the bridge for a brief moment before catching up.

"Hey, Kiria-San, is something wrong?" Oribe Tsubasa asked.

"I wonder if we ever run into Raidou and his partner again?" Kiria mused, had other things in her mind but she rather not talk about it.

"I-I'm sure he'll find his friend," Tsubasa smiled.

Mermaid flout hovered close to Tsubasa's side, her ruby eyes staring at the human girl's ample cleavage with a playful seductive look.

Tsubasa darted her eyes at her Demon Ally, "W-What?"

Mermaid place her right finger on her chin, "You look tired after that fight with that blue haired dastardly women," She lied, "May I suggested a hot spings? I can give you the best massage!" She winked.

"The best massage...?" Tsubasa caught Mermaid staring down her chest, "Nice try you pervert!" face was red as she covered her self with the borrowed suit jacket she was wearing, "Ugh, why did I put on this strapless gown in the first place..."

"Because you wanted to impress Aoi Itsuki," Yashiro stated.

"Shut up! Not true, I just wanted to dance with him that's all!" Tsubasa said indignation. Mermaid giggled at Tsubasa's reaction as she disappeared then reappeared from her Human Master's behind, jumping on her back.

Tsubasa squirms when the Mermaid Demon wrap her arms above her shoulders, and kissed her on the right cheek. Which made Tsubasa flinch.

"By putting on a beautiful attractive white dress that hugged all your right areas for him to ravel in, eh, Tsubasa-Chan?" Mermaid winked.

The raven haired Idol girl squinted, "T-That's because I have too, since I am a Idol after all! Get off of me or I'll kick your tail fin!" just then Tsubasa remembered other reason why she put on that dress; it was hand picked by Maiko and was approved by industry excacs. She honestly think it looked great on her but the fact that she stormed through the Idolaspear without putting on her casual attires made her cringe. She feels like she sticks out like a sore thumb in this dress, like she belongs in a film role.

"Well I think you look fabulous~!" Mermaid let go of her back, flouting close to Tsubasa's side once more.

"Gee thanks..." Tsubasa shot a glare at Mermaid while she rubbed her right cheek. Kiria suppressed a giggled at Tsubasa & Mermaid's interaction while Yashiro decided to not pay no mind.

"Whelp, were here!" Valkyrie Yuffie exclaimed.

They were met with an awe-inspiring sight causing Itsuki Aoi and friends to gasped in astonishment. The last time they were in Tokyo its was a special day for Tiki everyone from the fandom and the industry peeps came to celebrate her birthday, now the whole city has be transformed into a technological marvel with slick beautiful skyscrapers, holographic Billboards and several flying mini blimps that pass by. On the streets has been bristling with Humans and Mirage going about their daily lives.

"Welcome to Tomorrow Tokyo," Valkyrie Asami said.

"Holy crap this did we just went 1000's years into the future or something?" Eleonora blurted.

 **"Nope, I think this is the Hee-Hoo present,"** Pyro Jack cheeked his watch- but then he relaze that he didn't have a watch- better to play it cool for his Eleonora-Sama and act like he knows the time.

"Time has been skewed resulting in two versions of Tokyo so it dosen't really matter at this point," Yashiro said. Pyro Jack pouted at him.

"Well that makes since," Eleonora shrugged.

"This City looks sooo amazing! This is like in one of those films," Tsubasa exclaimed. Mirage Ceada appeared beside Tsubasa, "Hmmm I don't sense Tiki anywhere in the City."

"That's because Lady Tiki is presents in the Sky Realm, she cannot leave there with out alerting Veronica's Forces," Yuffie said sadly.

"Tiki?" Itsuki's eyes widen, he turned his attention to the Valkyrie leader, "Do you know where we can get to the Sky Realms?"

 _ **{Switch to Jazzy NYC 99 Sunset Remix} (A/N: You can find it on YouTube)  
**_

Yuffie was about to answer his question-

"Why hello, hello~!" A loud Woman's voice broke. Itsuki, Yuffie and the rest of the groups attention a woman that walked out of an armored van.

Itsuki insistently recognize her right away as the woman walked up, his mind flashed to the dream he had before.

 _"Leaving Tokyo21? So soon guys?" said a woman in a taunt tone. The group became alerted to the familiar voice, its Mirage Master & Mercenary Moza. They all looked up to see a black & purple armored Cybernetic Wyvern; it had four wings the two back wings are diagonal wail the front wings a horizontal and two armored rocket jet engines in the back, It's descended down next to the group of Mirage Masters and Persona users. _

_The rider of the Cyber Wyvern is an attractive tan-haired woman with fair skin, blue eyes, and in her twenty's she wore a pink strapless night dress as appose to her carnage form. The women known as Moza hopped off her pet and walked up to the kids with the smirk._

 _The Mirage Masters and Phantom thieves became alerted by the Mercenary's presence._

Itsuki gritted his teeth at the woman. Its that woman in his dream, he has a bad feeling about her already.

Kiria and Eleonora gasped in surprise, "M-Moza-san!?"

The tan-haired woman's face brighten at the site of Kiria and Eleonora, "Kiria-chan, Ellie-chan its been soo long~!" Moza rushed to give her two favorite young ladies a hug.

Kiria felt a little bit awkward, "Its good to see you two Moza-san but what are you doing here?"

"Awe you haven't change one bit the last time I saw you!" The blue eyed Moza pouted.

Kiria scoffed, "Yeah, for like FIVE YEARS-"

Moza laughed, "Okay maybe you have change a bit."

Kiria rolled her eyes, "You haven't answered my question."

"Oh, right! I'm the Marshal!" Moza exclaimed.

"Your the Marshal?"

"That's right dear! Isn't that great? " Moza hugged Kirai one more time, "Being a Merc is one thing but being a Marshal is huge!"

Itsuki was surprise at Kiria and Ellie exchange words with Moza, "I take it that you know each other," He cough in one hand.

Moza let go of her embrace as Kiria nodded, "She's been a good friend over the years when I was just starting out."

"Hey don't forget about me," Eleonora smirked.

"And of course Ellie," Kirai laughed.

"Hmmm," Touma pondered for a moment, "Wait a minute! Your Moza Yuze? The same Golden Playhouse Gravure Idol awhile back."

"Moza Yuzu? Golden Playhouse...?" Tsubasa wondered aloud then gasped, "Your the Nights-Owl Succubus!"

"That's right!" Moza said cheerfully.

"Now that I think about it - yea we heard a lot about you from Maiko-san. She said that your a Mirage Master like us," Mamori smiled, "Oh how rude of me! My names Mamori Minamoto. Its nice to meet you!" the young girl bowed.

Anyone in the group made their introduction to the newcomer except for Kiria, Ellie, Yashiro, Yuffie, Asami and Willow, since they knew her before. Yashiro however remain silent during the whole thing and Moza hadn't greeted him yet, a fact the Itsuki took note.

Moza lead to their destination to where Maiko and Barry is at in the futuristic city. Itsuki distracted from his train of thought quikly catch up to the group he then saw Eleonora's Pyro Jack fly up to his side.

 **"Pssstt...! Keep an eye on that woman, hee-hoo!"** Pyro Jack whispered to Itsuki.

Itsuki blinked in surprise, "Um, why?"

 **"Because I don't hee-hoo trust her,"** The pumpkin head demon said bluntly, **"And since you are Eleonora-Sama's leader its your job to protect her."**

"Why don't to just tell Ellie?"

 **"I-I can't break it to our sweet dear mistress!"** Pyro Jack stammered, **"Just keep an sharp eye on that Marshal lady hoo!"**

Itsuki simply nodded to the demon. Pyro Jack sighed in relief then returned back to Eleonora's side and chatted with her. He clenched his fist, "Tiki... what ever you are... we'll find you. I promise."

* * *

{ _Switch to Persona 5 OST - Whats Going On_ }

 **Inside the House of Naga in Valm.  
**

Justine smiled at the group, "Long time no see. Sorry that I'm late, I was just finish with my erren!" the girl warden steep forward to the alter of Naga.

"What are you doing here?" Ryuji ask baffled at the Warden Girl casually showing up in this place.

"Our 'other' Master has assigned me to met you guys," Said Justine.

"Other Master?" Yusuke rises his brow.

"I think she talking about Tiki-chan," Futaba pointed out.

Justine walked up to the alter she took a brief look at the statue in front of her for a moment before she turn on her heel to met the gaze of the group and nodded, "Right as always! I see that almost all of you are accounted for."

Akira looked around, before remarked, "We're all here," with a shrug, "Well technically we had a guest in our party..."

Justine giggled, "Oh, so your missing a certain fire breathing girl sad I was hopping I could met with her," she then gasped in surprise, "Oh how rude of me I hope Mrs. Nah is all right."

"We were actually going to head on out to look for her," Akira said, surprised that Justine knows about the dragon girl already.

"Hold on! You know about Nah?" Makoto ask stunned.

"We tend to know everything," Justine smiled, "The Dragon Blood fought along side the 'Voice of Naga' not the mention the many adventures they had before... I was hoping I can talk to her since I got sooo many questions to ask Mrs. Nah about."

"True Nah dose seem to have lots of stories to share," Haru mused.

Makoto pondered for a moment before speaking, "I didn't knew Nah knew the Child Goddess. All the more reasons we should go out and look for her."

"Couldn't we just wait? That kid told us that she'll come back," Ryuji said.

"But She didn't say when," Ann pointed out, "I'm starting to worry about her."

"B-but Nah-chan said that she was going to stretch her wings," Haru said slightly stammered.

"Then that she must of flew off then."

"I wouldn't count on that Blondie. Keep in mind that a spectacular light show when Nah-chan transformed into a dragon. My sharp eye would of caught wind of it." Morgana rolled his eyes.

"Then that would mean those light would of penetrate the windows at the time and we would know about it..." Futaba muttered.

"Okay then its official; well head on out and look around for Nah," Makoto said.

Ryuji stracth his the back of his head, "Except that we don't-"

*Creeekk*

{ _Stop to Persona 5 OST - Whats Going On_ }

The Group's alert attention, except for Justine, was to the main doors opening and everyone ready their weapons, thinking it might be a Shadow or a Mirage. Turns out it not the case as a pink Rabbit with angle wings & a glowing yellow halo hovering above the creatures head-

Haru's eyes widen she was the first to speak up, "Your...! Henry?" she and her friends relax.

Ryuji "What the heck that Rabbit thing doing here?"

"Wanting us to buy more his stuff no doubt," Yusuke crossed his arms.

The shut eyed Angle Rabbit frantically hopping up to the Phantom Thieves, "Its such a long hop but thank goodness Lady Nah is right, I was able to find you humans here!"

"Where's Nah?" Akira asked.

Henry had a tired expression, he took a little moment to regain hiself before answering, "Oh forgive me sir! Lady Nah just left with this guy in black but she ask me to tell you that their going to Naga Temple. I'd go with them but she assisted that I-"

"She is with who now?" Ann shouted.

The Rabbit sweat-drop "Oh, um, a guy in black; he looks like a Japanese steampunk officer. I think he's a summoner like Nah," Henry answered.

"A Guy in black..." Justine quietly pondered while the group was 'interrogating' the stammering talking Rabbit with more questions [Ann, Makoto, Haru and Futaba expressed more consered about Nah well being while Ryuji felt panicky that their would-be guild had left them]. 'Now where did I heard that before... Oh yes, my sister texted me about this strange man...' Justine thought as she brought up a pen to write a couple of notes on her clip board. After she was done she made a loud cough to get the groups attation.

"I belive that I have an idea on where Mrs. Nah may be heading," Justine smiled.

Morgana narrowed his eyes at one of Igor's assistants, "You don't say?"

Justine nodded, "That's right and if I know my history I say that Mrs. Nah may be heading to the Temple of Naga."

"Temple of what...?" Ryuji scratch the back of his head.

Futaba huffed at him, "The Temple of _Naga_." The blond just simply shrugged which promoted Futaba to rolled her eyes, "Nah said that the Goddess Naga is her deity... so its probably a no brainier that she wants to go their by herself - at lest she an escort apparently."

"Speaking of strangers; if their's a chance of us running in to him I wonder if he is friend of foe?" Yusuke wondered aloud.

Henry shifted his eyes left and right, "I'm, err, pretty sure Lady Nah's guard is not an Unclean one."

Huru blinked, "What's an Unclean-"

"Oh, silly me - I wasn't supposed to say such an Controversial word from the Archangels!" The Angel Rabbit laughed heartily before sinking into self pity, "I'm such an idiot."

"But Nah-chan is heading over to this 'Temple of Naga' correct?" Morgana inquired somewhat indifferent to the rabbits antics.

The Angel woodland creature's expression change to a happier one when given the question, "Why of course!" he exclaimed, "Though its not an Temple per say but a location within the Continent of Valm... Lady Nah told me that she is heading towards the Mila Tree."

"The Mila Tree?" Futaba repeated.

"It is said to be named after the Earth Mother," Justine spoke up, the Phantom Theive and Henry's attention was drawn back to her, "For what I've also seen in portraits the Mila Tree is so big and tall that it can reach the clouds. Lady Tiki used to live in the Shrine at the Top of that Tree. I always wanted to go there myself for site seeing actually."

"Uh-huh..." Futaba then recalled one time when she heard about the Mila Tree from-

{ _Play to Persona 5 OST - Tokyo Daylight_ }

"That Mila Tree?! Its got to be the same one that Ninian-chan likes to talk about," Morgana exclaimed. Ninian always has a knack to talk about her people & haratige around people she befriends - well not all the time but Morgana always love to hear a beautiful kind woman like Ninian talk about her day. Man, thinking about Ninian and Tharja makes him miss them already.

"Well you sure know your way of getting information," Justine smile.

"I know my treasure," Morgana cupped his cheeks and twirled around like a in a play as grinned, "Plus thanks to the free time me and Futaba-chan had spend it with those three wonderful dragon ladies~" he said as he strike a disco pose, "they been valuable for helping us with our treasure seeking adventures!"

"Yeah sure," Futaba scoffed at the little anthropomorphic cat, as cross her arms, "lets not to mention Tiki, Fae and Ninian had done a lot more for us then provide us some treasure maps."

He lost his balance and fall on his butt, "That too!" Morgana said sheepishly.

"On the topic of Maps..." Akira said thinking, "Justine do you have a map to where we can find that tree? If Nah is heading there so should we."

"You mean the map of Valm? Sure I can lend you a hand on that front - of course that means I'll have to follow you now." Justine said. Akira nodded in agreement, not sure why would she said that. She and her sister had always been watching him and even though things are different now.

"Great, Lady Tiki wanted me to protect you guys but other then that I just wanted to tag along for the ride~!" Justine exclaimed.

"Thanks, I appreciated it." Suddenly in his mind flash an image of Ayaha standing above a shrine, back turned. Her bloodshot cloak revealing attire unmistakable but then changed into a white dress that she wore during a play as she slowly turn around- he shook it off that image, no way he's going to fall for that trick by some dark force. But deep down he wanted his cousin to be alive more then anything or at lest know if she's alive.

"Aya..."

* * *

 _ **{Switch to Mega Man Network Transmission OST - T02: Relaxation}**_

 **Tomorrow Tokyo(21)  
City Hall  
**

Itsuki and company was lead by Moza to the City Hall complex where they saw Maiko and Barry waiting at the fountain in the center the hall. The decor is slick, clean and very high-tech. Plant vases of Trees and flowers where placed & displayed, neatly. A stairway can be seen up north to the 2th floor which lead to an elevator in the middle, the Mess Hall in the right and the Conference rooms in the left.

The City Hall is swarming of people and Mirage, that pass by the a fountain that happen to project three giant holograms of one woman and two girls.

One of them is Tiki in her Utaloid Costume next is a ruby-eyed young woman has white fair skin, long wasted length light blue hair. Her clothing is themed after ice, with see-through silk streamers with sparkles. She has golden bangles and an ice-blue and white mermaid-like dress. Her Dress has lots of hexagonal patterns.

The last hologram showed a green-eyed younger girl with velvet hair she wore a little brown cloak covered a fawn overall sailor school dress and purplish undershirt, her hair a bright raspberry color. Her boots matched the dress, and she had a little green bag tied at a belt around her waist. Tapered ears poked out from her mass of hair, and showing her grin that showed sharp teeth.

"Oh my gosh! That's Fae and Ninian in that huge hologram!" Tsubasa exclaimed. Noticing Tiki, Fae and Ninian doing a group high five in the hologram shot.

"Huh," Itsuki said thinking, "Aren't they just fictional characters from that web animated short not to while ago?"

"Well duh, of course! They where part of Tiki-chan's first concert, remember?"

"Actually... the thought didn't really occur to me," Itsuki said thinking aloud, "I didn't think they where that popular."

"Your hopeless..." Tiki=Waifu rolled her eyes at Itsuki. He blinked at her in confusion- Eleonora then face palmed at him, "Okay lets changed the subject; Hey Itsuki, did you know that Ultaloid Fae and Ultaloid Ninian are Mirage like Tiki?"

"Nani!?" Itsuki said stunned followed by Tsubasa, Touma and Mamori shocked reaction.

"S-Seriously t-their Mirage!?" Tsubasa gasped.

Touma laughed heartily, "Nice one Elly, their just fictional virtual Characters."

Eleonora shot a glare at the redhead, "Do I look like I'm joking? Or maybe you forget about stuff as usual."

"Hey, I've been a Mirage Master before Itsuki and Tsubasa-chan, I believe I would know it from a reliable source beforehand."

"Well this 'reliable source' has been keeping it under wraps up until now," Kiria said simply. Touma's mouth hang open, face drain in color then shouted, "No way!"

"So... that means..." Mamori pondered, "Fae & Ninian are real."

"Its hardly a secret," Yashiro crossed his arms.

"Yeah, because YOU suspected Tiki to be a Mirage all along," Touma pointed an accusing finger at Yashiro.

Yashiro scoffed at him.

"Hmmm, they don't look any different from us, I wonder if they are related to Tiki-chan and Nowi-chan?" Mamori wondered.

Moza made a loud coughed in one hand to get the group attention, "WELL I guess its time for me to split, duty calls! Why don't you kids joined up with Maiko and Barry? Caroline will take it from here!"

"Right," Itsuki nodded, "Thank you for escorting us here Mrs. Moza." he smiled.

"Its my pleasure handsome," Moza winked at him.

The group said their goodbyes to the Marshal as she returned 'to here duty' after that the met up with Maiko and Barry. Maiko was very pleased to see Itsuki & Co made it out safe and was happy to see Tiki=Waifu safe as well, though she dose not express joy in seeing her employer again. Itsuki informed Maiko that Raidou took off to look for his friend at the other side - Maiko frowned at the news but understood the detective's situation. Itsuki also added that Tiki=Waifu has a Mirage Partner of the same Battle Class as Tiki - both Maiko and Barry gasped at the news.

Maiko turned her attention towards Tiki=Waifu, "Is this true?"

Takana Raijin nodded to her boss, "Yup, strange isn't it?" The Fortuna Director sweat dropped, "Well.. sort of but not really- Oh, how am I kidding this is great news! Whats the name of your Mirage?"

Takana blinked in surprised, "Um, well, h-her name is-"

"Nowi~!"

 _ **{Switch to Alex & Ken's Stage - Jazzy NYC '99 (Arranged)}**_

Everyone in the group jumped at Nowi's sudden magical-girl-like appearance. Barry's mouth was open at the site of the little Newcomer.

"T-That's... holy smokes!" Barry exclaimed, "How did you get a hold of an Rare Mirage?" Tiki=Waifu shrugged, "Luck I guess?"

"Yeah right, there's got to more to it!"

"Sure whatever you say Barry," Takana rolled her eyes, "Nowi chased me around, when she was possessed, I used my glowing ball of light from my chest to defend myself after that Nowi was back to her 'normal' self and well you know the rest."

Barry crossed his arms, "Okay, I guess you are telling the truth... But having a Rare Mirage dosen't happen offend so you better take good care of her!"

"Who's the big tubby blond guy?" Nowi tilted her head curiously at the human blond male.

"That's Barry," Takana said, "He's just here to be our mascot or whatever." Touma & Eleonora snickered at Tiki=Waifu's comment of Barry.

"Hey, I do a lot more then act as the Mascot Dog!"

"Oh! So your a Mascot, that's great! Hi I'm Nowi, by the way, its nice to met you Mr. Barry," Nowi Exclaimed. Barry laughed heartily, "Well its nice to met a Young Mirage Dragon Maiden," he said.

"Thank you!" Nowi smiled to which Barry grined at how brightly cute the Dragon Maiden is.

"Your weird..." Takana commented to Barry.

Soon the Mirage Master Valkyries had Joined in on the conversation, Maiko has stated that she had met the trio after Itsuki and Co had left to find Tiki=Waifu. Nowi has express glee at how the Valkyries were during those Demon battle when she and her friends were outnumbered. Yuffie smiled and stated that 'she and her pals are just doing their job, in the name of Lady Tiki'.

"Well be here with you guys as long if you want us around okay~" Asami winked at Aoi Itsuki, "Uh, sure you can still tag along with us, were still fairly new to this place anyway..."

Yuffie nodded, "Okay then, so what do you want to do?"

"Well..." Itsuki crossed his arms and was deep in thought, "I want to cheek up on-"

 _ **{Stop to Alex & Ken's Stage - Jazzy NYC '99 (Arranged)}**_

"So, you made it back," Itsuki jumped at the voice from behind him, he turned around to see Caroline clapping at the group rather sarcastically as if it was a miracle for The Fortuna group to make it back here, alive.

Itsuki's eyes widen in shock, "How long have you been standing there?" The Platinum Blond little Warden girl simply shrugged, "Long enough."

"Okay, that's a bit weird, if not creepy," Touma said. Caroline stop clapping and rolled he amber eyes, "Humph! I can assure you that your aren't worth the trouble unless Lady Tiki commands it."

"Right... of course," Touma sighed.

"Anyway, we're still happy to see you," Mamori said.

"Thank you," Caroline nodded to Mamori, "Though I rather skip the formalities. Lady Tiki wishes for your presence at the Sky Realms"

"The Sky Realms?" Itsuki raised a brow he and his friends looked at Yuffie for an explanation.

"Its a place Lady Tiki currently resided," Yuffie awkwardly explained to the Fortuna group, "I-Its not fare from here."

Itsuki was about to open his mouth to say something-

"So dose that mean that we get to see Tiki-Chan finally?" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"Indeed," Caroline turned on her heel, "But if you want to see her you better follow my lead." and with that she walked to the stairs, Itsuki and Co trailed behind Caroline.

"I still don't trust those horrible twins," Barry muttered.

"Now, now Barry~ no need for you to put on your tinfoil hat," Maiko said, "Caroline-chan might hear you," She giggled.

Barry flinched and kept his mouth shut.

* * *

 **{** **Play Forbidden Sanctuary (Grima Map) - Fire Emblem Echos: Shadows of Valentia OST}**

 **The Continent of Valm, The Mila Tree**

Nah gazed up at huge tall tree, that reached the clouds in the sky, she can't believe that its been that long that she been on top. Last time she's been there is when she was with Chrom, Lucina and the Shapereds, fittingly it now serves as a getaway to Lady Tiki's Realm.

It was breath taking every time she gazed at the Mila Tree and all of her splendor, even though Valm is being invaded by Emlia's Demon Monsters the Mila Tree was untouched.

The Half Manakete ignored Gouto-Douji's snarky comment and took a deep breath, in and out. Raidou walked up to Nah's side, he too gazed at the Tree, "So, is there a way up to reach the Shrine?"

Nah open her eyes, "Yup. A great Staircase inside the trunk leads up to it. But I don't know if we might run into more demons along the way."

"Blockade I bet. Good thing Raidou's Comp is the only thing that's working right now," Gouto said, "He's been good at protecting us, so far."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Nah muttered, she grab her Comp from her bag to see if it still works - nope, still dead. She felt insignificant that she had to realie on Raidou Kuzunoha. Sure Nah can transformed into her Dragon form which her abilities are Fire, Wind and Physical Attacks but some Demons they fought before are resistant to Fire and Wind. Who knows if the Staircase is crawling with Demons that are also impervious to Fire and Wind.

"Hey, I'm sure your Comp will start working again and you'll be like a, um," Gouto trailed off, "A tank!"

"A Tank?" Nah raised a brow, "Not sure what that means but thanks, I guess." she put her Comp back into her bag, she took a glace at her partner, "Well Raidou I'll lead the way but in cased of Demons showing up you... take point. Hopefully no dreadful surprises on the way..." Nah said as she walk down the hill to the Tree Trunk.

Raidou nodded, followed her and the black cat to the Staircase of the Mila Tree.


	15. Chapter 15: Naga's Voice Pt2 to 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for OC's.**

 **A/N: This chapter is kind of long and introduce a the new Anti Heroin (sort of) working for Veronica, new monsters to fight and among other things.**

* * *

 **The Continent of Valm**

The Phantom Thieves of Hearts traveled to their destination on the pathway, Justine and Henry, the angle rabbit merchant, tagged along as well. The way to the Mila Tree has been mostly deserted but they found a local village so naturally, they made a pit stop. Morgana changed back to his 'mascot-cat' form only to be alerted by an encounter of a pack of Demon Wolves. The Party had no problem fending off the Wolves but just when they thought that they defeated the wolves' pack however a Crow-Risen Mirage was able to get close to Okumura and wounded her shoulder with its talons - thankfully her wound healed up fast thanks to Henry's Persona (Viking).

Wait - 'Henry has a Persona?' Everyone in the party, except for Justine, thought as Viking shoot his left hook arm at the Crow. Unfortunately, the flying enemy dogged and flew down towards Henry - which he panicked - but thankfully Viking zipped between the Crow and Henry and swung his key staff at the Crow like a baseball, making the Crow fly to the stratosphere.

Henry sighed in relief, "I never had this excitement in years... I kinda feel bad for that poor crow though."

 ** _{Play Rabbit - Super Mario 64 (DS) OST}_**

"Wow, um, you have a Persona," Morgana said half surprise. The Angle Rabbit nodded as his Persona vanished, "Why, of course! I couldn't go about my travels without him."

"Uh, huh," Morgana narrowed his eyes at the Merchant.

"Thank you for healing me by the way," Haru smiled.

"You're welcome Milady!" Henry bowed.

"Um, Hello?" a voice called out as the door to the house open - which the Party attention was drawn to. As the stranger walked out of the house they were meet with a rather attractive young lady with aqua blue eyes and brown hair [well to Akira and Ryuji]. The girl wore a rural pink dress with a white apron and a white bandana, her height is 158 cm (5'2"). She held on to her pitchfork as she slowly walked out.

"Holy crap, a cute girl," Ryuji blushed. Ann rolled her eyes at him.

"T-Thieves...!? I-I don't want any trouble!" the rural girl pointed her pitchfork at the blond which he jumped and raises his hands in defense, "H-hold on - wait a minute!"

Akira decided to approach the female villager to which he stopped when the frightened woman pointed her pitchfork at him, "Were Not a bad guy, in fact, neither of us is," he explained. Morgana paw-palmed at the display, not even sure what Joker is doing right now.

"T-then who are you?" The surviving villager demanded and looked around, "Where are the Wolves?"

"They're gone, we took care of them," The Joker shrugged, "Also we're just passing through," he took one step back.

The Maiden became confused before sighing and raising her weapon up high vertically and used it for support, "Oh Gods, I thought I was a trap. Please forgive me, brave visitors. I'm a little on edge when those demon wolves attacked our village."

Justine merely watched as the group had introduced themselves to the lone villager [Haru had many questions about rural cultural and Ryuji just being Ryuji]. The Maiden introduce herself as 'Thorn'. Makoto inquired to Thorn if they saw a 'little brunette girl with pointy ears' to which Thorn sadly shook her head but then she inquired back if this little girl happens to be a Manakete.

Haru eyes widen, "Yes, how did you know?"

"I've spotted a dragon that flew passed my Village," Thorn explains, "It been a while since I've seen a dragon - I think she's heading towards the Mila Tree if I recall currently."

"So Nah-chan really heading to the temple..." Haru Okumura grab both the female villager's hands and shake them, "Thank you soo much, Ms. Thorn~" the half-French girl took a glance at Makoto who is at her side, "We should head over there as soon as possible right?"

Makoto nodded, "Yes but we still need more supplies." "Oh! If its supplies you need then I can happily assist," Thorn said, "After all you did fend off those wolves."

"U-um," Makoto was taken aback by the kind gesture. "It's okay I've got plenty of supplies in my house and shed," Thorn smiled.

"Okay, um, thank you Ms.," Makoto bowed.

Henry's ears dropped, guess they don't want to buy anything from his bag right now.

 ** _{Stop Rabbit - Super Mario 64 (DS) OST}_**

...

After the group is all loaded with supplies in their armored van [Mostly weapons, two lots of bread and fruits]. The party said theirs goodbyes to the woman which she simply waved back, Akira & Ryuji tried to steal a moment of his time with Thorn but Ann & Makoto wouldn't have any of it and pushed them in the van.

Thorn gave one final wave at the Phantom Thieves before her cheery expression turned into a frown, "Xander," she spoke, "Are you still here?"

"Yes, Talia I am here. Apparently, they know of one of the dragons in this world" Voice Xander the Crown Prince of Nohr and Talia Hazuki's Mirage Partner.

"You mean that Manakete they're looking for?" Talia the Rose Thorn Idol cross her arms over her chest, "She isn't far from here, will have to let Princess Veronica know."

"What about the Phantoms, should we deal with them?"

"Nope, not our problem," Talia removed her wig to reveal her jet black waist legit hair, "Let's go back to the Emblian Capital and deliver the news to Veronica," she extended her arm and conjurer her Katana like dark sword, she raised her weapon high a shimmering corridor of gold light appears before her - she walked through the corridor.

* * *

 **The Continent of Valm, The Mila Tree**

 **{Play Final Fantasy XV OST Volume 2 - 25. Orbital Instability}**

The Party as at awe when they gazed up at a huge tall tree, that even reached the clouds in the sky, its something that Futaba wanted to take photos of on her phone. Their site seeing was short live when Henry and Justine had to remind them of the task ahead, Akira & Makoto agreed as they mostly just wanted to find Nah and find a way back to their world.

Haru wondered if Thorn is going to be okay by herself with all those Shadows running around. Justine had assured that 'Thorn' can take care of herself.

"Right, we have to worry about Nah-chan first before we worry about Thorn," Haru said with determination in her eyes. The Joker and the rest nodded in agreement before heard towards the stairway to the top, they knew where to go thanks to Henry with the help of Justine. Morgana is most excited for this trip to the top, only because Tiki's shrine could hold treasure and he is sure that Tiki wouldn't mind if he borrows some goodies.

...

The Joker looked around it seems like there has been a battle here with evidence burnt bits here and there, he begins to suspect that Nah has been in her dragon form and fought through a blockade. Joker wasn't sure but it does seem to look like it as he and his party pressed forward up the stairway. He was quickly reminded about the man in black that the talking Shadow Rabbit had to describe, wondering if he had to face him and possibly Ayaha again [If Ayaha is alive then Joker is inclined not to face her again - not because she was too powerful thanks to the **Fell Dragon God** possessing her and her Persona **Beelzebub** but because he still believe there is still a chance to save Ayaha, the girl that he used to hang out with when they were little].

Futaba begins to note that when they had arrived at the trunk the whole tree seems to be surrounded by an ocean of water, like in Ninian's painting [She recalled Ninian being shockingly a master in painting then Yusuke, in her opinion at least]. She suspected that since the tree is soo tall and massive the tree would need water and lots of it - of course, that stating the obvious if you're not like Ryuji.

Makoto was amazed as well though wondering how something like this is possible, she and her friends have seen a lot of crazier 'Illusionary' stuff, but this blows everything she experiences out of the water, no pun intended, and it exists in an entirely different world. She wondered if how old this Tree is - probably a century years old.

Justine happily explains to the party that the Mila Tree is actually two intertwined trees that grew over 2000 years on top of the graves of the Divine Dragons Mila and Duma. She added that over time, the tree was considered sacred by those who followed Mila's teachings and became a place of worship and a refuge to those who could not defend themselves.

Makoto, Haru, Ann, Futaba, and Yuskue are fascinated by that bit of historical information relating to the Divine Dragons and the tree from the warden girl Justine.

"So what killed them?" The Joker asked just for the sake of it.

"They once live an epic life as Patron Deities to this land though in time they had disputes & tension all around," Justine said. Joker simply nodded

"S-sheesh...!" Morgana shivered, "So they ended up killing each other? Because I can't image two godlike scary lizards with wings duking it out."

Justine giggled, "They clash many times actually but that not how they died. Naga had created a weapon for humanities chosen ones in case if things with her two former subordinates started to go south and among other things."

"Ehh..." Morgana instantly regretted even asking, "Sorry I asked..."

 **{Switch to Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne OST Normal Battle ~ Amala Network}**

Suddenly a group of Mirage appeared before the Party: A Nicklwise, three Blobs, two Crow-Risen's and a Defile Shield Guardian. The Defile Shield Guardian is literally a giant brown shield that is the size of an average house (2,598 square feet) painted with the purple emblem of Grima. On the shield's backside attached two sticky black substance which belongs to a black ink spherical blob form with two legs with plum feet's. The six-eyed sigil started to flutter open to reveal its true red pupil's eyes.

"Uh, Futaba-chan. What do you call that shield thing?" Ryuji is slightly terrified.

"I don't know but..." The orange haired Navi thought for a moment- "Oh! I got it, I'll call it ''Shield-Gorge'!" She exclaimed.

"But," Henry Stammered, "I thought they are called Defile Shield Guardian!"

"Yeah, but when I see a new Mirage I like to call them by the names I give them," Futaba said shrugging.

"Cut the chatter-! Here they come!" Morgana alerts his group.

The Defile Shield Guardian (aka Shield-Gorge) was the first to charge at the Party, however, they moved out of the way from the mad charge.

Futaba ran to a safe distance so that she can scan with her goggles wail her friends fight off the hostile encounter. Yusuke summoned his Persona to destroy the tree Blob, Haru & Makoto's attention was on the two Crow-Risen's and the rest are dealing with Shield-Gorge. Futaba's eyes are wide when she spots a Nicklwise charging at her - she summoned a Mirage UFO Saucer to block its attack. Futaba directed her Mirage to use Meteor Shower on the Nicklwise but barely manages to damage it, thanks to its shield barrier. The Nicklwise then attack with ice on the UFO but it missed - Futaba huffed she does not have the patience to deal with this 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' nonsense, she'll have to summon her Persona - wait, she has an idea.

Only two of the Blobs left and they sprinted towards Akira and Yusuke but they blocked with their weapons and countered with their physical attack thus destroying the Blobs. Meanwhile, Haru and Makoto are fending off the CrowRisens, with many bullets Makoto shoot down one of them with her pistol and Haru countered the Bird Risen's dive attack with a round kick and after it was down she fired her rifle thus exploded into purple smoke and feathers.

Ann, Ryuji, and Morgana fired their weapons at the Shield-Gorge but to no avail. The Inkblob splinted its shield head on both sides - a silver cannon emerged out of the spherical body and fired a cannonball at them. Ann, Ryuji, and Morgana all jumped out of the way from the blast while in midair Morgana noted that the Hostile Mirage shield is detachable Morgana aimed his slingshot at the inkblob and fired.

*Boom*

The Shield-Gorge took a hit from the explosion as it attaches itself it roared.

"We should attack its softer parts," Morgana said, "Which means somebody has to distract it!"

Ryuji mouth hang open as Morgana and Ann are looking at him, "ME? Awe come on-" he trailed off as he turned around only to see the rabbit hiding from behind his leg, back turn. Henry's ears perk up as he turned around to see the Shield Guardian still not dead.

"Wh-what is it, i-is there something on my face-"

"Congratulation both of you just volunteered your selves as the distracters," Ann said. Henry was taken aback while Ryuji, "You got to be kidding me."

"Hey, either we survive this battle and we get out of here with Nah-chan or we are fitting ourselves for a halo, it's up to you two." Morgana shrugged. Henry shook off his fear with newfound determination, "I'll do it for Lady Nah!" the rabbit took a deep breath and sprinted towards the Shield monster.

"Yo, hold up!" _Hopefully, I get a medal for this..._ Ryuji thought as he joined up with the little talking Rabbit Mascot.

Henry sprinted up to the Mirage and leap to do a jumped kick - his foot manage to hurt one of its eyes.

"Wow, that got its attention. Nice one" Morgana commented as he and Ann catch up to Ryuji. They saw that the Shield Mirage's back was turned - Ann called upon her lesser Mirage ally. She commanded her Yellow Spike Casper to launch a fire attack to which the Casper complied and conjured up fireworks at the distracted Mirage.

The Shield-Gorge took damage - it turned around to attack Morgana, Ryuji, and Ann but it failed to notices Henry summoning Viking, his Persona. Viking did as Henry commanded and lunch a blizzard attack which the Shield-Gorge was frozen.

Back to Futaba and UFO JellyFish, shortly after they defeated the Nickelwise, her analyses thanks to her goggles she can confirm that the Shield-Gorge is weak to ice. She, UFO JellyFish, Akira, Yusuke, Haru, and Makoto joined up with the rest to finish off the last enemy. Makoto was the one to finish it off with her bike like Persona.

With roaring engines, Makoto crashed through the frozen Mirage with ease and shortly afterward pieces of the Mirage evaporated thus ending the battle. She turned around rejoining the group, "Are you guys alright?" She said as her Persona vanishes.

Everybody nodded as they joined up to her. Makoto took it as a sigh of relief.

 **{Switch to Final Fantasy XV OST Volume 2 - 25. Orbital Instability}**

"That sigil from that Mirage..." Futaba muttered, "That's a fell dragon god's insignia..."

Morgana sweatdropped, not like to sound of it one bit, "Yeah, no kidding. I never saw a Mirage like that before... then again..."

"We never saw new types of Mirage ether," Yusuke concluded.

Futaba narrowed her eyes at both Yusuke and Morgana, "Well, of course, there are new Mirage in these worlds! You guys didn't even listen to what I just said."

"Well I hear ya but there's no way - I mean," Morgana slightly stammered, "Tiki-chan, Fae-chan, and Ninian-chan destroyed Grima in his Blood Nimbus form for us." He counted the Numbers things with his paws, "Okay so we did most of the work but you get my point: we stop Grima with their help!"

"Thus foiling Grima's plan, once and for all, to revive himself in our home world but Oribe-chan's sister is still missing and she's..." Futaba stopped herself she didn't want to finish.

Akira crossed his arms as he close his eyes when he was listening to the conversation.

Justine, "You are correct Tiki and her Manakete sisters have restored balance to your world and the hearts of humanity had contributed to that as well but we still need to find Miss Ayaha as well."

Akira's eyes widen, "Ayaha? Is she-" "Yes, she is," Justine smiled.

"Then where is she? I have to know-"

"Hey, hold your horses! I know how you feel about her but we have more pressing matters, like tracking down Nah?" Morgana raised his brow.

Akira felt impatient but he sighed, "Your right."

"Hold up," Ryuji said shocked, "We're talking about Oribe-chan's sister right-" Morgana shot Ryuji a glare, "Yes, but let's talk about you-know-who later."

Futaba cleared her throat, "Sooo anyway back on topic: Well we can hop aboard Necronomicon and go up, It's a long way up so why not," Futaba suggested.

"Hmmm, I was thinking the same thing..." Makoto mused.

"The sooner we get to Nah the better," Yusuke nodded in approval to the idea.

"I agree I just want to see if Nah-chan is alright," Haru said worriedly.

"I'm sure she's alright," Ann said.

"I know but still..." Haru, of course, is worried for Akira's cousin but what if Ayaha is still being possessed by Grima. The Fell God could find Nah and hurt her.

* * *

 **On the Top of The Mila Tree**

 **{Stop Final Fantasy XV OST Volume 2 - 25. Orbital Instability}**

Raidou and Nah had made it to of the top tree where the Shrine is located. Raidou sheathed his sword after he had just slain an enemy Serpent Demon, sent by the Emblian Empire. He saw that Nah changed back to her human form after assisting him in battle and dashed to the shrine, Raidou and Gouto-Douji had followed her.

The young brunette walked up close to the shrine in question and looked around, "At least things haven't changed around here." she sighed happily, "But still no sign of Lady Tiki."

"So this is the place, huh?" Gouto said as he and Raidou caught up to her side. Nah nodded, "Yeah," then she looks at the dragon stone she was holding - she wasn't sure what she's supposed to do at this point, she recalled Henry telling her to raise her stone to open the portal to Tiki's world once they reach the Shrine.

"I was wondering if you're going to show up Nah-chan," said a woman sneer. Both Nah and Raidou turned around to see that violent haired woman showing up behind them.

"Victoria-! How did you follow us here!?" Nah demanded as she put her stone back into her bag.

"I WAS waiting for you on the top," Victoria, "Princess Veronica sent me here to deal your lot friends and take you back! I was waiting, waiting, waiting and WAITING! I HATE WAITING!"

Raidou unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Victoria which she glared at him, "I know who you and let me just say that you don't scare me one bit," Victoria said.

"And we know who you really are, Madusa," Gouto pointed. Victoria narrowed her eyes at the black cat, "So what? Both of you never face me in my new and improved beautiful true form."

 **"Your looks are nothing compared to my glorious beard,"** a red suit of bulky robotic ghost armor appeared in front of Victoria, **"The power of my whiskers will make mincemeat out of these two!"**

"How dare you interrupt me?" Victoria scowled, "I was going to be the one dispose of them myself!"

 **"Remember that this tree belongs to me, you're only a guess,"** Mirage Cervantes said, **"Lady Veronica wanted us both to destroy them - to deify those orders-"**

"What? This tree does not belong to you!" Nah shouted. Cervantes turned to face Nah.

 **"On the contrarily Valm belongs to Embla now and since that, I am one of Lady Veronica's generals I claim this tree to be my domain! See how the wind complements my beautiful metallic beard, dear Child?"**

"You are a disgrace to Valm and a traitor!" The brunette spat.

 **"Humph! How rude, you think I should put my beard above aside for these treacherous ingrates: Alm and Celica?"** Cervantes burst out laughing, **"Those two are failures compared to Veronica."** he laughed again.

Nah grunted in annoyance but then her eyes widen, "Wait are they-"

 **"Now then let me show you the power of my Beard, Child!"** The large Mirage proclaim, **"Victoria, its time!"**

"With pleasure," Victoria's form was consumed by a crimson pillar of red light until it vanishes revealing her true form: Medusa. She towers over Raidou and Nah, her has light green and light purple scales skin and she only wears a bra. She also wore a black leather over her upper lower part of her serpent body - the rest is a skeleton with human skulls inside, the tip of the tail was wrapped around black leather and a bone hook. She has bone snakes for hair and her eyes are as plan as yellow.

Nah felt terrified of Medusa already but she put on a brave face.

Medusa licked her lips, "It's okay to be scared, Nah-chan after all you are going to die here along with your handsome friend."

"Not today!" Nah draw out her COMP from her bag, and raise the device upward "Come forward Alice!" the brunette squinted her eyes.

 **[Awkward Silence** ]

Nah open her eyes, she started to feel a cold sweat - she was hopping a sheer force of determination could get her COMP to work but her Demon (Alice) didn't show up.

Then suddenly her COMP started to ping and before she knows it a flash of lightning from her COMP brought forth Alice as she appeared in front of the half Manakete.

Alice stretch her limps and yawned while Nah was stunned that it actually worked! But how?

Alice turned around to face her Manakete master, "Oh hello Nah. How are you today?" the blond said emotionally.

The young brunette snapped out of her shock, "Alice we got a problem, get ready for battle!" Alice looked at her confused then turned back to Medusa, "Oh, it's that scary snake-haired lady again. Okay, I'll take care of it," Alice nodded.

 **{Play Shin Megami Tensei 4 Final OST Mid-Boss Battle}**

Raidou made the first move by summoning Cerberus and Kikuri-Hime to aid Nah and Alice while they deal with Medusa. Given that they can only summon three demons at a time he had his two demons support Nah and her demon. He summons one more Demon (Napaea) to aid him in his fight with Mirage Cervantes.

Mirage Cervantes spun around with his blades in hands towards Raidou but somehow missed him. He looked up only to see the human cast a fire spell attack at him - The Mirage General shield himself before the fireball was able to hit his armored body.

Napaea sprinted up to the Large Metal armored Mirage while he's not looking. The enemy Mirage General turned around only to see the fairy do a jump backflip kick to his face.

Cervantes stumbled backward then he quickly regains and retaliated with a force spell at Napaea however she was unfazed by the attack and started laughing.

 **"What?"**

Raidou charged up and swung his sword at Cervantes - but he blocked the sword by summoning a barrier around himself. Cervantes then used a lighting attack, Raidou had dogged every lightning strike but the same could not be said to his Demon Napaea - she took a couple of major damages from Cervantes's attack - the Detective used Dia to heal his Napaea.

Mirage Cervantes once more did his spin attack at the two opponents, but they narrowly dodged his attack. Raidou and Napaea landed a couple of attacks both sword and spell attack.

Cervantes laugh, **"It is useless! As long as my beard shine ever so brightly my barrier is impenetrable!"** He spoke proudly, **"Take this!"** The Ghost armor Mirage raised both hands to summon a meteor shower on his opponents but both of them had lucked out and to make matters worse Napaea flew up to grab the flaming bolder with her magic net.

Napaea spin around with her net before tossing it at Cervantes - he didn't bother to move out of the way as he was expecting the barrier to protect him but he never been more wrong. The Barrier shattered.

 **"No, impossible!"**

The fairy smirked as she shoots a beam of light to the Armored Mirage's chest. The force of the attack sent Cervantes flying backward until he crashed into a stone structure.

Meanwhile, in Nah's battle with Medusa, she reframes from using her Dragon Stone for this fight instead she opted to give the command to her allies. Kikuri-Hime had physically done a number on Medusa then Alice conjured a fireball size of a car and shot it with her hands at Medusa, she was too beaten to dogged so the blast sent her flying backward to were Cervantes had regained himself only to get knocked back down with her.

Cervantes fell on his face while Medusa crashed ontop the red oversize Tin-can's back.

 **"Thanks for nothing metal head!"** Medusa groaned as she slithered away from him and rubbed her bottom. Cervantes struggling got back up he touched his metal plated stash to expect it- **"M-my beard!"** The Mirage shoot daggers at the snake demon, **"You slithering snake Harlot look what you did to my beard!"**

Raidou and Nah watch the two bicker back and forth - Nah had an awkward expression, she nearly jumped when Alice tapped on her shoulder, "What is it?" she hisses. Alice pointed something in the sky from behind them. Nah couldn't make out what it is in the sky, it looked like a saucer in the sky and its coming closer.

...

Futaba target the two monsters that are bickering to each-other. She is thanked full that their health bars are nearly depleted, thanks to Nah, or otherwise, they could face a tough battle with those demons. She just has one shot at this.

Necronomicon charged up the laser cannons, "Eat this!" it fired its double laser at the targets.

...

 **"Piss off bucket head! I can say whatever I want to you, I have you know that I'm-"**

 **"How dare you! I am a general and I deserve a little bit more respect!"**

 **"Forget it,"** Medusa raised her hand, **"Let's just charge at them."**

 **"I'm the General, I come up with the plan!"** Cervantes shot a glare at Medusa once more, **"And I say we charge at them once! They'll don't know what hit them!"**

 **"Hmph! Yes, 'General'"** Medusa sneered, she then senses something hurdling towards them fast - a ball of light? Her eyes widen in shock.

Cervantes was the first to speak, **"What in blazes-"**

 ***BOOM**

Both Medusa and Mirage Cervantes found them self-flown off the Mila Tree by the blast and into the distance (In Team Rocket style).

 **{Stop Shin Megami Tensei 4 Final OST Mid-Boss Battle}**

Nah and Raidou can see the Mirage General scream and flailing his arms in comedic fright while Medusa flushed trying to cover her black leather warping as if she was still in her human form wearing her skirt. Both the human Detective and the half Manakete child had the feeling that even though they lost they dought they haven't seen the last of Cervantes and Medusa.

"Nah-chan, there you are!" Nah was stunned to hear those Haru's voice. Alice thought it was her cue to return back to Nah's Comp, Raidou's Demons did the same.

Haru Okumura and her friends rushed up at the site of Nah even the Angel Rabbit (Henry) who walked up the stairs last had joined them.

"Thank goodness we found you, are you okay? Any cuts or bruises?" asked the beauty thief. Nah was taken aback at how the Thieves can manage resourcefully. She did not allow her face to reflect her shock any more than it should, "I'm fine. How did you guys get here? Claiming up the Mila Tree is dangerous you know."

The Half French Girl sighed in relief, "We had a little help along the way," her brows frowned, "You know, I was worried about you Nah-chan, we thought that you were kidnapped or something."

Ryuji scoffed, "Well I thought you decided to ditch us in that church." Nah insistently shot a death glare at the blond, "Well excuse me for not completely putting my life in the hands of a group of Strangers!"

Morgana burst out laughing when Ryuji flinched in fright at the little girl's outburst, "Point taken. Nah's homeworld is as old school and rural as it is. Besides who could blame her so far we come off as 'scary crooks' in our get-ups."

"Oh yeah like that time when we meet that girl - she looked ready to impale Ryuji with that pitchfork," Ann laughed heartily.

"Hey, I did not know Thorn-chan was going too reacted that way! I usually nice around the ladies."

"Sure," Ann shrugged.

"You didn't hear a word I said about the 'rural' part..." Muttered Morgana.

Nah closed her eyes, maybe it was bad to leave them behind that had been willing to help her so far. She looked down, "I'm sorry that I haven't informed you earlier. It's just that-" her eyes snapped open when Haru place her hands on Nah's shoulders, "Hey that's okay, as long we here." the Beauty Thief said cheerfully.

"U-hm," Nah looked away in a pout, her cheeks showed a hint of pink.

Raidou watches with interested at Nah's new antiquates as they chatted with her, at first he was alarmed but then he realizes it those same kids that helped Nah while they were separated. His eyes caught a young girl in blue approaching him - the girl is identical to Caroline, which he now suspected to be her twin sister but with a different hairstyle.

Justine looked up to him and smile, "Hello, you must be Raidou! My Sister has been talking about you on the phone. I'm Justine, Caroline's sister." she said as she cuddled her clipboard.

"A pleasure to meet you," he simply nodded and shook the girl's hand. Henry hopped up to Raidou and Justine, "Woo, what a relief we made it just in time before those monsters were about to attack, huh? I didn't think those guys are that easy to tack care of."

"That's because they didn't take the battle very seriously." The Detective shrugged.

"Makes me wonder if they'll come back for a rematch," Justine said.

The Rabbit slightly stammered, "I hope not... that snake woman is so scary."

"Then how about we head to the gate before they come back up," Justine laughed. The Rabbit gave the girl a salute and was about to storm back to Nah - whelp he doesn't have to because Nah and her new friends had approached them.

Nah has introduced the Phantom's to Raidou they all greeted him back. Makoto, Yusuke, Ann, and Ryuji was a bit skeptical about the stranger at first but Nah assured them that they can trust him. Futaba was more interested that he had a cat with him, meanwhile, Akira and Morgana didn't have thought about him as long as he's not a foe. Haru was just happy to meet Nah's friend.

Ryuji couldn't help but make a silly remark about the newcomer and about Nah ditching, Makoto and Ann hissed at him. Akira had something on his mind that he wanted to talk about but decided to wait on it.

All of a sudden every member of the Phantom Thieves of Heart's potential had alerted them of possible danger. Futaba was the first to speak up, "Guy's if you are feeling this then you all should know that we got upcoming-" But she trailed off when she spotted a light purple crux circle appeared hovered above their heads.

The symbol at the center of the star shape design had the six-eyed sigil of the Fell Dragon.

A trail of red smoke coming out of the vortex and slowly descended down to the ground. The red mist expanded as it reaches the Party - Lightning started to erupt within.

* * *

 **The Woods**

Cervantes and Medusa crashed into the trees next to the nearby village. Medusa landed on her bottom and on top of Mirage Cervantes.

 **"Get off of me, this instance!"**

 **"Humph!"** Medusa was rubbing the rear side of her coils as she plainly slithered away from the Mirage.

Cervantes floated back up with a red angry face, steam coming out at both sides **"Why you good for nothing harlot - I knew I shouldn't depend on you, more than my beard!"**

Medusa crosses her arms on her chest ignoring the metal head axe welding Mirage. She pondered on who could have done that final strike that nearly killed them as she winces at the pain. Nah is a lot stronger then she remembered - it would be so easier if the Manakete brat was weak like before but no. And now she has more allies at her side.

The snake woman clutches her head at all that babbling from that infuriating, Mirage Axe General before she snapped, **"Be quiet you bucket head!"** she shot daggers at Cervantes.

 **"How dare you speak that way to me don't forget your place!"** he shot back

 **"Lucky that I'm still Lady Veronica's favorite or otherwise I wouldn't be her warden!"** Wait a minute that didn't come out right.

 **"You a Warden? Don't make me laugh!"** Cervantes bust out laughing, **"Lady Veronica had removed your title long ago after-"**

 **"DON'T remind me okay!"** Her face heats up, **"Its bad enough that I'm no longer feared-"** she trailed off by the sense of smell coming from a couple of yards, **"Forget it, I'm starving."** she muttered as she slithered up north.

Cervantes, **"Hey, where are you going?"**

 **"Theirs a lively nearby village up north. If you don't mind, sir, I'm going out for dinner."** Mirage General shook his head in disapproval, **"Fine. But let me drain them of their Performa first."** he said as he followed Medusa.

* * *

 **Red Fog**

 ** _{Play Senko no Ronde DUO -Fullflat- OST Les Trois Mousquetaires} (A/N: Or look up "Yasuhisa Watanabe - Les Trois Mousquetaires" on Youtube)_**

"...!?"

Before them It appeared out of thin air: a giant glass bubble with red pulsating vines all over it, it had a purple glowing design that resembles an eye. It sprouts wings that looked like knives, which are the size of light poles and are closely apart from the object. It summoned of its four legs that resemble a crab's claw but their design is robotic with neon lights.

"Oookay, I'll bite. What is that thing, Futaba-chan any ideas?" Morgana hesitantly asked.

Futaba Sakura used her goggles to analyses the creature, "It's a new type of Risen-Mirage and it's a Sorcerer class. I think it's called Avon."

Akira and Morgana blinked in surprise, "Avon?" the Joker wondered out loud.

The Navi bit her lower lip, "The name just... pop up in my head."

Avon summoned lightning at the Party before the Joker could inquire more to his Navi. They all move out of the way even Raidou, Justine and Nah avoid the attack (Henry became frantic when his cotton ball tail was caught on fire and did a stop, drop and roll) - the Mirage's next attack is a meteor shower and directed it at the Manakete child.

Nah's eyes widen in shock - she did not have the time to doge and won't be able to transform in time. Akira conjured his winged Persona to create an invisible barrier around her just in a nick of time but broke away after it took so many hits.

Haru Okumura did not like that it tried to hurt Nah-chan, she retaliated by summoning her Persona (Milady) and directed to attack Avon with wind magic. Avon targets the flying Persona with a focus laser beam from its eye but missed. Haru wasted no time for the moment of distraction - she fires her Grenade Launcher at the Mirage. After the bast, Avon stumbled backward. Milady used her fan to cast a powerful wind spell at the Hostile.

Avon then created a magical barrier around itself after it regains its balance.

Ann and Ryuji commented Haru before they begin their attack. After it, to some hits, the Hostile Mirage conjured an ice boulder and kick it at them. Ann and Ryuji jumped over the ice.

Futaba, on the other hand, was busy scanning the new Hostile while her friends did their thing - she found it difficult to analyses a stronger Mirage especially if it's a Risen type. All though she got a Mirage Ally from Henry it had only improved a bit, not a lot - wait, "Yes! Okay, guys its weak to wind and ice! But first, we got to break that barrier."

"Right," All members of the Phantom Thieves of Heart complied in usion.

Yusuke summoned his Mirage Tanooki Zhu Yin Sister to break the barrier. The Zhu Yin Sister complied and cast an ice spell - it was super effective. Without the barrier it's vulnerable to attack - it quickly charged a lighting attack and used it at Yusuke but Tanooki Zhu Yin Sister came to his aid at breakneck speed and deflected the lightning bolt at Avon, using her staff.

Morgana used his slingshot at one of its legs thus damaging it. Makoto did the same by calling with her Mirage Casper which the chibi ghost refer to Makoto as 'Candle'.

Both Makoto and Morgana took out the first legs. Avon's razor wings then took off midair with its crab-like claws.

Akira, Morgana, Ann, and Ryuji summoned their Personas to counter the Mirage in the air. Avon opens it claws and fired lasers at the Personas - Akira's Persona blocks the lasers with his wings while the rest has circled around the orb monster. The claws lung forward at Ryuji's Persona (Captain Kid) which fired his cannons from his boat. The claws took a hit and back away. Ann's Persona summoned a barrage of sharp ice at the orb, which took a lot of damage. Morgana's Persona (Zoro) rushed up with his sword and slashed the orb while it was consumed by the ice. Akira's then used focus laser beam at it which caused a creak in its shell.

"Hey, it's cracked!" Futaba exclaimed as the glass bubble fell to the ground, its wings broke apart, "Okay, now our chance!"

The Phantom thieves jumped up and hurled like a multi-colored comet at the creature. Each comet hit the target but each attack was more devastating than the last.

After the all-out attack, the glass shell of the Avon started to crack until it shattered into pieces, revealing an unconscious person - the glass dubree vaporized into white smoke and cleared away. The whole area started to clear until there is no fog surrounding the Party, clear sunlight break with blue skies.

 ** _{Stop Senko no Ronde DUO -Fullflat- OST Les Trois Mousquetaires}_**

Henry finally put out the fire from his cottontail with a sign for relief, he forgot that there is a battle taking place - oh, wait - it's already over, "Did we win?"

The Party ignored his question, which promoted the rabbit to drop his ears.

The Joker's eyes widen when he was the first the recognize the lone figure laying on the ground from anywhere; her appearance hadn't change the last time he saw her only difference is that her skin is no longer palish-gray she still wore that red cloak, which he long suspected to be her Metavears costume form the start.

To Morgana, he was somehow not surprised to see Tsubasa-chan's big sister here in the flesh again. As for the rest, they shocked to see Ayaha of all palaces. Most of them, excluding Haru and Futaba, never thought she come back.

"Ayaha-!"

Despite Morgana's warning, Akira bolted towards the unconscious young female. As he stops he keeled down, turned her body facing upwards and lifted her shoulders up before putting a protective left arm around her back. The Joker brushed off strains of her hair too before his ruby eyes gave a good look at the former Idol's complexion.

Morgana slapped his forehead, "Idiot..." he muttered.

Raidou, Nah and Justine observed as the rest of the Phantom Thieves have joined with their comrade, assessing this stranger's condition.

Gouto-Douji walked up to Nah and whispered, "Pisst...! Hey, who's the lady?" The young half Manakete sighed, "I suspect it is that Ayaha lady by the looks of it. Haru and the others had been talking about her at one time."

"Really?" The Black Cat said as he jumped back inside her bag. Nah rolled her eyes at the feline, "They didn't say anything significant only that she was 'captured' by Grima."

"I see," Gouto-Douji said, "Perhaps you too should check up on your new friends? They might be on an emotional state right now," the black cat hid inside her bag. Nah stuttered, "I-I guess," she gave Raidou & Justine one quick glance before maintaining her proper posture as she approached the Phantom Thieves that had huddled around the unconscious woman.

For a brief moment, Raidou and Justine joined up with Nah. They too observed the 'sleeping' Ayaha, Justine had resisted the urge to ask Nah twenty questions about how she meet her Goddess. Raidou, on the other hand, had taken note of the marking on the woman's forehand he suspected that his Partner knew too well what that means but decided not to bring up right now.

Henry was quick as a rabbit - Ryuji didn't even know the talking rabbit was peering behind him, he almost got a heart attack. It scary as it is seeing Ayaha in the flesh after two months, at least she still looked normal after they saved her heart. Save for the revealing outfit.

Futaba keeled down to cheek the woman's pulse from her wrist, "She's going to be okay," the hacker sighed in relief.

Makoto has mixed feeling for the young woman that almost killed her Sister, kidnapping Tsubasa and among other things but she has to remind herself that it was Grima & Aversa that was possessing Tsubasa's sister. The many times they had encountered Ayaha she bearly recognized Akira-kun, she didn't recognize anyone for that matter except for Tsubasa.

Ann remembered when they first encountered Ayaha during a mission they didn't know who she was nor if she was being possessed. They saw her lifting Ryuji up by grabbing him by the throat with one hand and nearly drained him of his Performa. Akira and Yusuke bolted towards them but Aya tosses Ryuji to Akria and Yusuke knocking both of them down on their butt along with Ryuji. Aya had the glint of dark, malevolent soulless eyes beneath her hood however unlike the typical golden yellow hers are red. Perhaps she didn't head Futaba & Morgana's warning when she cracks out her whip and charged at Aya.

Yusuke recalled one time when Ann tried attack Possessed Ayaha but she didn't even flinched and brushed off Ann's attacks like it was nothing. Haru had used her shotgun but her bullets bounce off Ayaha's magical powerful protective barrier which was shocking to the young Painter. Morgana had called for a retreat when both Ann and Haru got injured by Aya's wind spell attack and summoned two Savage Phantom Mirage. He and Akira had to carry Ryuji as they and the rest of their group had to run away from her.

Haru knows how strong Ayaha can be when being possessed when they first meet, it would have been an unwinnable battle if they kept at it plus they were not strong enough at the first encounter. Thankfully with the help of Kiria-chan for bringing those to the Bloom Palace Fae-chan and Mrs. Ninian had performed a ritual that helps restore Ryuji Performa.

With Ayaha that was back then. As of right now, they finally found her after their last battle she's free at least that Haru likes to believe.

"But she's not waking up," The beauty thieve pointed out.

"I know just give her time," Futaba replied.

"Give her time for her to wake up and attack us again? Nope, not happening!" Ryuji backed away. Nah joined the group and peered over to look at the young woman in Akira's arms.

Futaba shot daggers at Ryuji, "And I supposed you prefer the alternative?"

"Wha- Hey, I didn't mean it that way! I'm just being extra careful that all." Ryuji said defensively.

"Oh, you're just being paranoid. Look at her face, see, and no markings. She's clean," Morgana said.

"What the heck? You were paranoid too you know," Ryuji retorted.

"Yeah, and you cured me of all my worries. Thanks, Blondie!" Morgana smiled.

"Ahem!" Nah interrupted, "If I may, perhaps we should carry on with this discussion AFTER we go through the gate. I don't seem that your friend is waking up anytime soon."

"Ha, good call sweat cheeks!" Morgana exclaimed. Nah ignored the 'sweet cheeks' comment from the shadow cat, she turned to the angel rabbit, "Henry could you change the coordinates to someplace medical?"

Henry nodded, "Of course!"

"Huh?" Morgana blinked, "I thought were going to see Tiki-chan."

"We need to take care of your friend, first," Nah pointed out, "and, now that I think about it, he's the only one with the keys to the out-realm portal..." The dragon blood child said now embarrassed.

"Henry a gatekeeper?" Ann asked surprise.

"Technically speaking. Raidou destroyed the entrance to the Vortex World when he came to get me."

"Ha! Who knew that rabbit was so special," Morgana snickered. Nah huffed at his sarcasm.

"No sweat it fellas, I can take you anywhere but first we got to help this poor lady, like what Lady Nah said," Henry beamed, "It's a good thing I got a special VIP Pass from Lady Tiki herself, I'll be the one to take good care of her! Hey, I got a privet mansion at Tomorrow Tokyo with my VIP I can get the best medical treatment around, how about it?"

The joker is unsure about Henry's proposal, he gave one brief look at his cousin's sleeping face then back to the Rabbit, "Are you sure it's safe for Ayaha?"

"I hope so! I know you're not a big fan of the big man so leave it to me, I'll take good care of ya's." Henry then sweatdropped, "Plus I'm a little late for my mortgage payment so I hope I don't get kicked out."

Justine giggled, "Thanks, Henry."

"Alright then, I'll take your offer," Akira signaled his friends to back up a little while he got back up as he is carried Oribe Ayaha in his arms.

"Really!? Thank you so much, you won't regret it~!" Henry saluted to the Phantom Thieves.

"Just make sure you pay that mortgage," Joker narrowed his eyes at the rabbit.

"Right, follow me," Henry laughed as he gestured the rest of the group to follow the pink rabbit up the shrine and to the gate.

* * *

 **Sky Garden Palace  
Above the daybreak sea**

 **{Play Phantasy Star Online Soundtrack - Day Dawns}**

The gentle rays of sunlight glimmered the vast sea, in the sky, there is a vast beautiful white celestial structure hovered majestically above the ocean. In the palace garden, the plant life started to blossom when touch by the light of the sun, which attracted a couple of hummingbirds fly in for the nectar. Bamboo fountains sprouts pour close to the large pond, fish swimming while frogs corking. The Architecture of the Sky Garden Palace itself as based on medieval but fused with technology that is ahead of its time.

Aoi Itsuki and company took in the scenery with awe while being escorted by two Large Mirage White Knights. Caroline leads the way for Itsuki's group.

"This new Palace is so beautiful," Mamori said in delight.

"Yeah, not a bad scenery at all! Not like the old Palace isn't that good," Eleonora smiled.

"Tiki sure had a lot of time in her hands," Yashiro said thinking aloud.

Kiria simply nodded as she took a couple of glances to her left & right at the garden plant life. Mirage Tharja appeared to her Human Partner side, "So what do you think Kiria? Not a bad place, huh?"

"Yea, Its a stunning place for Tiki but how long will she be staying here?" Kiria wondered aloud.

Caroline crosses her hands behind her back while she marched, "As far as I know this new area will serve you well for your Mirage Partners and friendly Demons alike. This new realm is like the Bloom Palace but with a training grounds, a Library, and art gallery."

"Huh, a training ground and an art gallery? Sweet," Touma grinned

"I'm sure there are other things you haven't covered," Itsuki said. Caroline nodded, "Yes but they're not here right now." she brushed off his remark.

Touma blinked, "They?"

"Secret," The jailer girl stated. Maiko, Barry, and Tiki=Waifu said nothing during their arrival instead opted to share their amazement with their Peers.

"I can't wait to see Tiki! I know its been 24 hours since we last seen her but man its been like ages!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"Me too. I was worried about her when she wasn't at the original Bloom Palace," Eleonora mused. They Passed the main garden fountain and to the short stairs that lead to the alter-

"Oh my gosh, that's Tiki!" Tiki=Waifu heart leaps in joy at the site of her Waifu. The young Tiki sat on her angle themed thrown, that's themed while the random looking Casper and an armored Archangel beif her on the current situation regarding Veronica of Emblia. Tiki simply nodded as if she heard this song and dance before.

The alter is a mix of Tiki's old alter but with thrown room motif, the same stone block object with the circle design underneath. Tiki yawned as she was told about other stuff from the Archangel - her eyes then caught a glimpse of-

"BIG BRO! EVERYONE, YOU MADE IT!" The young dragon Goddess's eyes lit up with joy. She flies pass her baffled servants to her 'Big Bro'.

Every Member of Fortuna's hearts leaps with joy as well when Tiki threw herself into Aoi Itsuki's arms. After Tiki and Itsuki is done hugging, Tiki=Waifu ponce and gave Tiki a hug as well. Then the rest started to join in, except for Yashiro 'he's not a hugger' according to Kiria & Yashiro but he was happy to see her as well.

Caroline was slightly taken aback by the scene she never imagines her lady be so happy to see her Mirage Masters again, even with her memories restored. Perhaps Tiki was always like this in the past, having so much compassion for her comrades. Admittedly Caroline never considered the full extension of what Tiki's past was like. Maybe she should have paid attention to her Goddess more about her early life during tea time sessions with her sister Justine.

...

"Gee Tiki has it been that long?" Itsuki laughed.

"Well duh, it has been like years since we last seen each others," Tiki pouted, "I'm sure Caroline-Onee-chan already told you the basics on what happens."

Caroline's face deadpan.

"The basic?" Itsuki asked.

"Yeah, Caroline was meant to tell you but she suggested that I should explain."

"So there more to the puzzle," Kiria spoke. Tiki nodded, "Yup! The good news is your world didn't end on my birthday and everyone at the Festival is okay. My friend Lord Cronos was able to wine back the clock and with the help of the Mirage Master Valkyries."

"Really? Oh thank goodness," Mamori sighed in relief, "I was so worried about everyone at the Festival, I thought the world really did end."

Touma, "Yea, heh, that would have been terrible..."

"I'm just glad we can all rest easy now that everything is okay," Tsubasa smiled.

Kiria, Yashiro, Eleonora, and even Barry doesn't seem surprises about this, they had suspected something like this due to one of the Valkyrie members let slip on the way here.

"You mention 'wine back the clock' is there a downside to this?" Yashiro inquired. Tiki's brows frown, "Sadly yes, only by seven months but Lord Cronos is doing his best right now."

"Angast a time splintering Monster," Touma commented. Mirage Cain appeared beside his Partner, "By the way who is this Lord Cronos?"

"Lord Cronos is a time god, who used to be our enemy, back when he wasn't himself. Now, thanks to a group of people that I won't mention here, he's back to his normal self," Caroline explains.

"So, bad guy turned good? Nice!" Touma said.

"Lady Tiki made lots of friends in the past and had been through lot's of adventures before meeting all of you."

Mirage Chrom appeared beside Itsuki, he looked down on the ground crossed his arms and pondered at the word 'past'.

"What is it Chrom?" Itsuki asked.

"Its nothing Itsuki," Chrom said.

The Archangel and the Casper approach the group - the Archangel knight spoke first, **"Milady I don't mean to pry but is it possible for us to carry on our meeting?"**

 **"Yea, Mew~! I got a whole list of budget cuts we want you to approve or not,"** The Casper pouted.

Tiki laughed heartily and twiddle her fingers "You can ask Maxwell he got you covered!" Both the Casper and the Archangel exchanged glances. Tiki huffed in annoyance, "Fine, but can we talk about this later, like tomorrow?"

 **"As you wish Milady,"** The Archangel bowed.

The blue chibi ghost beam, " **Hey, tomorrow is ice cream day! Mew~!"** he exclaimed, **"Alright sure Milady, we'll see you tomorrow!"**

"Okay bye!" Tiki smiled as her servants depart before sighing.

"You deffently had been quite a busy little queen bee," Maiko chirped.

Tiki made an apologetic smile, "But I'm not in charge of Tomorrow Tokyo, those two that I talked to are helping me with the restoration of Illusionary Dohr."

"Huh? But isn't that the same place that we destroyed Meadus?" Barry ask confused, "What could you possibly-"

"In case you forgot: Illusionary Dohr used to be a thriving world before the Shadow Dragon had arrived," Caroline narrowed her eyes at the overweight Caucasian man, "Moltron & his followers have been working directly with Lady Tiki on the rebuilding process. You have been there before haven't you?"

"Woah hey, I was just thinking out loud for goodness sake!" the former rock and roller said defensively.

"Right, I don't buy it."

Barry wanted to retort but he knew not to temper the young jailer twin anymore than he already did years ago. Plus it would make him look like a bad role model in front of Mamori and Tiki. He hangs his head in shame.

"So, um," Mamori spoke up, "What do you guys do for Tomorrow Tokyo anyway? We know you guys will be helping us on our next adventure but there's got to be something else that you could do."

"I'm curious about that myself," Yashiro said.

"Well if you must know we're prepping," Tiki grinned, "For my concert!" the little dragon goddess exclaimed. Caroline magically conjured a kazoo out of thin air and blew on it.

"A concert!?" both Tsubasa & Tiki=Waifu said surprise.

"Its a very important ritual," Caroline close her eyes, "She needs an extra amount of Performa in order to restore Tokyo and the world back to its former glory-"

"Hey," Tiki puffed out her cutey cheeks, "I was going to explain that." The platinum blond's eyes shot open and began to stammer then her Mistress began to smile, "But that's okay!" she giggled.

Caroline looked down, cheeks slightly red in embarrassment.

Itsuki chucked, "So any chance that we're invited?" he joked.

"Yup and you're all invited!" The young Tiki chirped.

"OMG, I can't wait!" Tiki=Waifu almost flinched when her Mirage Partner Nowi appeared beside her, "Assuming if I'm invited too," the Manakete Mirage smiled.

"I'm sure she meant us too." The composer pointed out. Tiki happily nodded in an agreement which Nowi beamed with enticement.

"Awesome~! Oh, by the way, my name is Nowi! It's nice to meet you Lady Tiki!"

"Hello, Nowi! It nice to meet you too~"

Itsuki and the others talked to Tiki more about her day while Caroline had opted to remain quiet when given the opportunity. Tiki did explain to her that she is not in real trouble earlier and she was just teasing. The Jailer twin understood her Mistress lovable antics but still felt a little bit sheepish in front of everybody.

Caeda had expressed how beautiful the look of the New Palace which Tsubasa had agreed with whole heartily. Mermaid, however, was moderately impressed but added that hearing the croaking of frogs in the pond makes her hungry for frog legs.

Touma and Cain asked Tiki about the two Mysterious Ultaloid females called Ninian and Fae, seen in a hologram projection before coming here. The young dragon goddess referred to them as her closet friends that she meet five years ago and been through lots of adventures before meeting Itsuki.

"I wish we could meet them," Mamori mused, "Ninian & Fae I mean."

"Hmmm," Tiki thought about it for a moment, "It's very possible - Ninian and Fae are coming back for my concert, I think!"

"W-what?" Touma asked surprised. "Yup!" Tiki chirped.

"Wow, this great then!" Mamori exclaimed.

"It has been awhile," Kiria smiled.

"We're talking about the one and only Ninian & Fae right?" Tsubasa asked. "Um, Tsubasa their the real deal, plus she did say that they are coming here. Just ask Kiria," The redhead said.

"Shut up Touma," Tsubasa glared at her friend.

"Ahem! Forgive me Lady Tiki but isn't that top secret?" Asked Caroline. "No worries, you can trust Big Brother and his friends!" Tiki said, "Besides they'll be dropping by at the Palace tomorrow anyway and Big Brother & Chrom needs Carnage Unity to power up."

"Point taken," Caroline nodded, "Though I would advice you to be a little bit more careful next time, Barry's track record isn't good at keeping secrets." the platinum blonds lips curried into a smile.

Tiki giggled while Barry Goodman frowned at the little devil girl remark of him.

...

Itsuki and friends had updated their Carnage abilities thanks to Tiki. Also thanks to the experience they had gained from fighting Mirage & Demons the Party's was able to upgrade their weapons.

Tsubasa's Mermaid, Kiria's Nekomata, Eleonora's Pyro Jack & Mamori's Paravati had helped enhance the spells of their respective masters. Tiki had suggested that they could learn duo arts with their demons at the training grounds. It could be useful in battle when fighting monsters.

Mamori and Paravati were the first to volunteer to enter the training grounds and gain the **"Star Burst"** duo technique.

Tsubasa and Mermaid then volunteer shortly after Mamori and her demon and gain the **"Tidal wave"** duo technique.

Next up is Eleonora as she and her Pyro Jack gain the **"Flamenato"** duo. And last Kiria and her Nekomata gain duo called **"Sonic Speed"**.

"Thanks, Tiki," Itsuki smiled.

"No problem Big Brother! Oh," Tiki conjured her wooden staff one more time and raised it upward. A blue door emerged from the concrete floor at the left side of the altar.

Itsuki, Tsubasa, and Touma gasped, "Is that-"

"Yup~! That door can take you guys back to the tower, back to the point in time that you went to the Idolaspear in Tokyo Tower it will be like you never left!"

"Wonderful news," Eleonora smiled. "Oh thank goodness," Tsubasa said with a tear in her eyes.

"Well don't get overexcited sweeties. We may still be working around the clock to prevent the possible future that will befall our world," Maiko said.

"Right," Itsuki nodded, "So Tiki once we leave this place will we be able to come back this place in the Fortuna Office?"

"Yea, only in the Fortuna Office!" Tiki nodded, "I really hope to see you guys again tomorrow!"

"No worries, we will," Itsuki assured.

Itsuki and company said their 'goodbyes' and has reassured that they will see Tiki tomorrow, starting with Maiko Shimazaki and Tiki=Waifu first thing in the morning. Tiki waves them goodbye as well as they depart, Tiki=Waifu gave her one last hug before joining them. After her friends returned back to their world Caroline had the message of a text from her phone.

"Oh, is that Justine?" Tiki asked. "Yes, it's her alright. She said she's found the Phantoms," Caroline said, "There currently at Henry's beach house so they are going to be a little late."

* * *

 **Real World Tokyo**

 **{Play Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - Downtown}**

To their surprise It was almost daybreak, they did not know how long they been in the alternate other world but it looks like they been gone for at least several hours. Tokyo Tower was recovering from a mid-earthquake but it seems like everyone is indeed alright. Maiko was thanked full that she had the security in place though she won't be pleased with a mountain of paperwork that she might have to sign again. Itsuki wondered if Mahiro and other industry execs had found shelter during the incursion. He didn't have to wait for his answer Mahiro and his assistant had approached them.

Mahiro was surprised to see them returned shortly after they disappeared for six hours. He explained that he stayed behind to manage the Fes while you were away. Maiko was thankful for Mahiro for backing them up while they were gone [she and even Olivia, however, began to feel suspicious of the elderly exec, which is ironic].

Eleonora wondered aloud if her half-sister is alright. Mahiro stated that she had left to take care of unfinished business for what he recalled. Before Eleonora could answer she had received a phone text from Martha stating that she had to go on a 'business trip' for a couple of days which the blond actress felt at ease. Tsubasa, of course, is still worried about her sister Ayaha but felt confident that she will see her again soon. Kiria stared up at the sky still reminiscing about the times that she had with her best close friend Futaba.

The Fortuna All Starts spotted a group of Idols fans at the event rushing up to them for their autographs (specifically for Kiria, Tsubasa, Yashiro, Maiko, Eleonora, Mamori and even Tiki=Waifu's signatures).

...

 **{Switch to Shin Megami Tensei - Devil Summoner - Soul Hackers OST - 2D Field}**

Aoi Itsuki took the Train back home and after he got off along the way he accidentally bumped into this girl in white with short pink hair. She fell back on her butt and wince as she was rubbing her tail bone. Itsuki offered a hand to help the stranger up which the said stranger was glad to. However, at the site of the teen, she quickly apologized and stormed off before he could even say anything else to her. Itsuki was somewhat baffled by this strange but decided to pay no mine for now.

He had arrived at the entrance of his home residence, he made a loud yawn, "Today certainly got a lot more interesting."

 ** _"Indeed,"_** Said Chrom, **_"Our last journey was to defeat the Shadow Dragon now our new journey is to stop Tiki's enemies from bringing about the end of the world."_**

"Yea, I'm just glad that Tiki is alright-"

*BAM*

"What was that?" Itsuki's eyes widen.

 ** _"It's coming from the back side of your house."_**

"I'll check it out!" Itsuki rushed up to the back fence and slowly made his way to the back side. There was ruffling in the Garbage Container followed with some mumbling voice.

 _"Is someone in there?"_ Itsuki thought as if on cue the top of the Garbage Container flew open what emerge was a short white person- no a... snowman?

"Gah HOO! Son of a... that's the last time I pick a trash can as a HeeHo-hiding spot. This is so degrading," The miniature chubby snowman ranted, he wore a chrome armor with the Naga insignia on the round chest-plate. His hat a knight's helmet with two small cones with white & blue sashes at the upper back sides.

"Hee, can't find my spear anywhere. Ho. Oh, there it is!" The Jack Frost dive back into the trash a moment ago then back with a long spear in hand, "Found it!"

Aoi Itsuki was dumbfounded; It's... the talking Hee-Hoo Mascot from the convenient store and the company! Is he going crazy? No wait, he saw weird stuff happen to him before- but this really the icing on the cake.

The Jack Frost finally took notice of the human, "Uha..." he froze (no pun intended), "Crap, I've been spotted!" the snowman closed back the lid and hide in the garbage container.

The human teen snapped out of his thought, he was about to say something but the Jack Frost pop up out of the trash can with a curious-look, "Wait a minute, you wouldn't HeeHo-happen to be Itsuki Aoi aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah," Itsuki said blinking. "Oh good, about time, HeeHoo!" the Jack Frost exclaimed and jumped out the garbage container, "Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Sir Jack."

Itsuki then began to raise his brow, "Sir Jack?"

"HeeHo, Lady Tiki sent me to be your acting Demon ally!"

"Huh?"

 **Next Time- Aoi Itsuki ran into this pink haired girl again but this time she some how stumped into Illionaury Shibuya. Tsubasa Oribe reunited with Morgana an old friend at the Future World.**


	16. Chapter 16: Kasumi Yoshizawa

****Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for OC's.****

* * *

 **Shibuya  
{Play Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - Shibuya}**

 _Shibuya seems busier than ever, but at least everything is back to normal at least,_ Aoi Itsuki thought. It's been several hours since he slept and woke out of bed. He found himself yawning, perhaps he should have gotten more sleep but on the other hand, he needs to be ready for work so there's not much to say about it. He did recall meeting a strange snowman mascot waring armor calming to be his new ally sent by Tiki his feelings on the matter seem neutral but he wonders if that means Touma and Yashiro get their own as well.

The Jack Frost seems friendly enough and is loyal to Tiki apparently.

 _"I thought I told you to NOT GET IN MY WAY!"_

Suddenly something flashed in his hallucination, "Wha-!" his eyes widen in shock when Shibuya turns into an apocalyptic wasteland- he squinted and shook it out his head.

"Hey, Itsuki!"

He opens his eyes, his hallucination of a ruined Shibuya disappeared, and quickly turn around to the voice, "Kanae," he sighed in relief he was thankful that he was finished with his studies.

Itsuki's classmate titled her head with a worried expression, "Hey what's wrong?" she asked.

"I haven't got enough sleep," Itsuki laughed.

"That explains it," Kanae Urabe said, "Well anyway I thought I say hello and see how you're doing but it seems like you overslept a bit," she laughed.

"Yeah, you got me," He smiled, "So do you want to go to the cafe? I know that you want to talk to me about something."

"Well..." Urbe shifted her gaze, "That was the idea but I was wondering if you see a girl with pink hair?" she whispered up close to Itsuki.

"Huh?" Itsuki Aoi blinked in surprised as he back a few steps, "What does she look like?"

"Aside from the short Pink hair, blue eyes, about my height, I think," Kanae said thinking out loud, "Funny enough but she snooping at our school the other day but then the next day she wasn't."

"I see..." Itsuki muttered. The memory of this Pinkette had faded in his mind but he remembered snippets bumping into this person with that same hair color. Wondered if she's the same person that Kanae was talking about, "Who do you think it could be?"

"Well, one thing that did come to mind would be, the famous piano player but – why am I talking about this? No, I think it's someone else."

"I never knew you're such a Rin fan Kanae," He smiled. For some reason, Itsuki felt awkward even talking about that mysterious girl to his classmate.

"Would you get serious?" Kanae put her hands on her hips.

The raven-haired teen scratch the back of his head, "Sorry. You're probably right; I did run into this person but she looks strange to me… with that blue sailor school dress…"

"Huh? Did you say something?"

Itsuki slightly stammered, "Nothing! I'll see you later," He waved at her and took his leave.

"Oh! Itsuki-kun wait!"

"What is it?" Itsuki stop in his tracks, Kanae catch up to him, "Tell her that I said 'Hi'! Also, my gut feelings tell me that she's somewhere in Shibuya," Itsuki nodded, "Alright got! Thanks again Kanae!"

"No problem! Best of luck, you're going to need it!" Kanae giggled before turning to the train station, she waved goodbye to Itsuki and he waves back.

* * *

 **{Switch to Shin Megami Tensei - Devil Survivor 2 OST - Exploration}**

Itsuki spent hours of training with Eleonora & Touma at the Uzume Lessons Studio. During a break from their training, Itsuki told them about a Mysterious pink haired girl.

"A Mysterious girl, huh?" Touma mused, "You sure about what Kanae-chan said?"

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if I got a good look at her but I think I know her from somewhere," Itsuki said thinking, "I think she could be a Neighbor of mine."

"You seem to know a lot of people in your Neighborhood," Eleonora rolled her eyes.

"Tokyo is a big place after all," Itsuki said still thinking, "However I did felt something strange about her though."

"Huh?" Eleonora raised a brow with her hands on her hips. Her phone began to ring, "Oh great it better not be who I think it is..." she grabs her phone from her pocket and looked at her Topic Message. She grumbles.

"Who is it?" Itsuki asked.

"Pyro Jack. As you know he's been living inside my cell phone, spamming me texts messages..." The blond actress said while texting back the pumpkin demon. After they had returned to the present Eleonora, Tsubasa, Kiria & Mamori's demons have teleported into their cellphones.

"That bad huh?"

Eleonora place her hand on her hips, "More like nagging, he always wants to check up on me and I only know him for at least 24 hours!"

"You could just mute him," Touma suggested.

"Shut up," Eleonora glared at the redhead, and looked at her phone and got a text reply from that pumpkin head demon, "Oh. This is interesting."

"What is it?" Istuki asked.

"Apparently Pyro has been listing to our conversation and claimed that this girl is somewhere in Illusionary Shibuya," She said as she texted back her demon.

"Really," Touma asked surprised, "He can listen to what we say?"

Eleonora huffed after she got done, "Is there no speakers built in - course he could hear!"

"Then if that's true then that girl might be endangered," Touma said concerned.

"I'll go," Itsuki announces.

"Well not with you alone you're not," Eleonora pointed finger at Itsuki, "I'll go. Someone will have to keep you from dying again." Itsuki nodded and turned his attention towards Touma, "How about you Touma?"

"Sorry bud, I still got to rehearse and if I slack off again I may get into trouble," The redhead said with an apologetic smile as he scratched the back of his head.

"Whatever," Eleonora simply shrugged, "Tsubasa is also rehearsing so that leaves Mamori and Yashiro."

"Okay then I'll go call them," Itsuki said and dialed the number from his phone.

 **{Stop Shin Megami Tensei - Devil Survivor 2 OST - Exploration}**

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Tomorrow Tokyo (21)  
Henry's Beach House, Tomorrow Tokyo Beach**

 **{Play Persona 3 Fes OST – 3-31}**

Located somewhere in the beach stood a Pagoda themed Beach House, it is prettier than a mansion and on a similar size and scale too. Henry had since brought his new friends to stay inside, the Joker had been cradling the unconscious Ayaha while being led to the guest room and laid her down on the master bed, he and Morgana had stat down on lounge chairs, opposite to Aya's bed ever since. The rest of the Phantom Thieves, on the other hand, had taken the moment to marvel at the futuristic technology, while Nah and Raidou were half impressed. Futaba blurred out the 'twenty questions' about the future tech to Henry, he was willing to answer every one of them.

Nah sat down with a cup of tea poured by Justine as the chatted to each other. Raidou sat on the opposite and the warden girl had poured him some tea as well, the black cat Gouto-Douji curled up on the table.

Makoto unserved the pair before getting her friends attention in the living room.

"So… I guess now that Henry had paid for the mortgaged we don't have to worry about sleeping without a roof in our heads. Thank you Henry-kun." The Honor Student said politely.

"Think nothing of it Milady, you have done so much it's the least I can do—pulse its free of charge! Just don't bring it up to Anna-chan…"

"Hm," Makoto raised a brow, "I thought this was your home."

"This really is my home," The Angle Rabbit laughed, "I'm just Anna's Housemate—don't worry though I've already called her while I was paying those bills; she said you all can live here as long as you like!"

"Okay," The Burnette simply shrugged, "Moving right along, I assumed you all have an idea on what should we do next?"

"Really? Are you kidding?" Futaba huffed with her arms crossed, "It pretty obvious on what we should do next; go see Tiki!"

"Well…" Makoto felt a little nervous, "Akira refused to come out of that room until Ayaha is awake & Mona is staying with him. I don't know what Ayaha will do when she wakes up."

"I don't know," Haru said thinking out loud, "Her skin isn't all pale anymore so she could be alright."

Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck, "Yup, I thought as much Haru-chan, after that epic battle we had with Akira's cousin she was back to normal."

"Coming from you that a little surprising," Ann said.

"What can I say I got over it pretty quickly, gotta think about Oribe-chan."

"Yeah," Ann smiled warmly, "Oribe-chan will be so happy that we have found her sister."

Makoto closed her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest, "But we have to think about how we can return to our world first," She opens her eyes and glace to her right to were the small angle rabbit was standing, "Henry, do you know when the medical team will be arriving?"

The pinked rabbit snapped out of his thoughts when the doorbell ring, "Oh, right on time!" he exclaimed and hop to the door.

Makoto was a little dumbfounded at the weird timing.

The door open to reveal an energetic young girl with shoulder-length light blue hair (probably twelve years of age) wearing a white Askar Mage dress with gold trimmings, holding a healer's staff. And with her a flame pink Mirage Casper wearing a Witch Doctor Hat.

"Patty! Good timing," Henry jumped in joy. The blue haired girl known as Patty smiled, "Hello Henry, long time no see!"

The Witch Doctor Casper only nodded and followed Abby inside. The Mage girl and the Casper stopped at the living room and introduce themselves to the several newcomers.

"Hi, my name is Patty, it's a pleasure meeting you all," The twelve-year-old bowed politely, "and this is my assistant Surf," She gestured to the Casper by her side.

"Um, hello?" Ryuji blinked confused, "Hey, I thought we are going to get cute—"

Ann elbowed him.

"Ouch, what the—"

"Try to be more polite," The pigtailed blond young woman said.

"Sheesh, how many time do I have to get beat up over this?" Ryuji muttered while he rubbed his sides.

Ann rolled her eyes, "It is nice to meet you, Patty-chan, Surf-san! Don't mind my friend," she smiled.

Patty, "The pleasure is all mine; you guys are like celebrities—I mean, the very idea of meeting the 'Warriors of The Night' is such a huge honor!"

"Warriors of the Night?" Yuskue asked.

"Yea! I know you guys like the Phantom Thieves naming but I think a lot of people here like to call you guys—oh wait, where am I going with this? Oh silly me I got a little sidetracked," Patty bowed.

The Witch Doctor Casper huffed and looked both ways **"Sorry but were not summoned here just to get an autograph, from would be superheroes anyway… Mew~!"**

Patty pouted at the cute pink ghost.

Makoto rolled her eyes, "Our friend was being possessed by a monster. She is in the guest room unconscious, two of my other friends are watching her."

Patty blinked, "A Monster? What kind of Mon—ohhh, you talking about Grima, Henry told us all about it!"

" **D-did you say G-G-Grima?"** The ghost looked at Patty, his human partner's cheerful expression confirmed it, **"M-Mew, I did not sign up for this,"** the Mirage shivered.

"So?" Patty shrugged, "Our specialty is to expel all evil spirits from the host as well as my abilities to heal, right?"

" **Yea but… this is Grima we are talking about, Mew! How are we going to exercise that?"**

"Well in case you forgot, I'm the daughter of a high ranking noble of Askr-"

The Casper flailed his arms, **"Mew, don't say out loud, it's confidential and gods are not like demons! Then again…"**

"Right on the money~" Patty winked at her friend, "If lord Chrom & Grand Master Robin can do it so can we!"

" **Ugh, but that's the thing—we're not like the heroes, Mew,"** The Pink Mirage Spector wined.

The rest of the party felt confused and at the same time puzzled but all in all awkward, except for Nah, as her face brightens at the mention of Chrom & Robin she was almost tempted to ask Patty more questions about Chrom. Patty rolled her eyes at her Casper friend, she decided to ignore him just to focus on Makoto for more question about the patient. After that Patty chatted with Ann, Yuskue, Haru, & Futaba; Makoto & Ryuji joined Nah & Raidou to the table.

"Hey, who's the kid with the Casper?" Morgana emerged out of the room to wear Ayaha was resting.

Makoto made a sighed, "That's… our medical support team," She sweatdropped.

"Really? Well, it could have been worse," The Shadow Cat shrugged.

"What's so bad about a healer?" Inquired Nah all across the table where she is sitting at and drinking her tea.

"N-nothing at all it just wasn't what I expected."

Nah snickered, "In your words, you would rather be an attractive nurse."

"My thoughts exactly," Ryuji remarked.

"Pfff… oh, give me a break… I wouldn't settle for a nurse unless she's sixteen & rich," Morgana scoffed, "This kid looks too young and I rather… you know what never mind."

"Hey, you're Mr. Morgana aren't you?" Patty waved as she ran up and beamed at him.

"Yup, that's my name don't wear it out."

"So how was the patient?"

"She's out cold," Morgana remarked, it would appear that this girl knew all about his group that he wouldn't be so shocked if this healer is another fan.

" **Out cold?"** The Pink Casper joined Patty, **"Couldn't you be more descriptive, Mew?"**

"As in not waking up after being a colossal Dragon's puppet," Morgana rolled his eyes. Both Patty and the Mirage exchanged glances then back to Morgana as he continued.

"Aya is perfectly find, Futaba & myself have not detected anything weird about her."

Patty blinked, "Really?" and then pouted, "Well that's disappointing I was really wanting to put our exorcism skills to good use," Her expression changed back to happy, "Still though we need to check up on the patient if you don't mine Mr. Mona?"

Morgana nodded, "Sure, she's right this way." He pointed his paw to the room at the upper floor and lead Patty, the Casper, Henry & Phantom Thieves member to follow him.

Nah, Raidou, Gouto, and Justine had remained at the table, and there was silent before Justine spoke up.

"Say, Ms. Nah, perhaps you like to go site seeing around the city?"

Nah just got finish drinking her tea and place it neatly on the table, "Pardon me?"

"You seem rather ready to head on out, I figured you might be a little bored."

The little Burnette half Manakete thought about for a moment, part of her wanted to go see Tiki as soon as possible, and her mother as well, and the other had chosen to wait it out for the 'Phantom Thieves' to be fully ready to venture out.

However…, "You are correct I am bored, all these fancy contraptions are neat and all but that not doing it for me… not to say that I'm not impressed at what this 'Beach House' had to offer but… Anna would probably charge us or something."

"Finding a new Inn might be a good option anyway Lady Nah," Justine happily nodded, "Now that I think about I should be on my way as well."

"Hm?"

"My sister has been wondering if I'm coming back; she's at the same place as Lady Tiki."

Nah blinked, "O-oh right," she rose from her seat, "We should go with you to Lady Tiki as soon as possible anyway if you allow us."

Justine smiled, "Of course, Lady Tiki, Ninian & Fae would be sooo happy to see you."

Nah and Raidou exchanged glances then back to the Jailer, "As in the other Devine Dragons, they're here too?"

"Yup, they are currently with Lady Tiki at the Sky Realms."

* * *

 **Illusionary Shibuya** _ **  
{Switch to**_ _ **Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - Illusionary Shibuya**_ **}**

The Sky was dark and cloudy, water droplets flouted everywhere... and a dark labyrinth with it holographic pitchers of Tokyo flouted everywhere.

Itsuki, Eleonora, Mamori and Yashiro entered through the portal.

"Hey," spoke a voice from behind them, they turned around only to see Tiki=Waifu enter through the portal.

Itsuki and Mamori were surprised to see her though Yashiro and Eleonora are unsurprised.

"Takana-san, what are you doing here?" Gasped Mamori her Paravati appeared by her side.

"We saw you guys heading towards that portal, so we followed," Tiki=Waifu said simply Mirage Nowi appeared by her side.

"And it looks like you guys are on a mission," Nowi said as she looked around the dark city.

Itsuki sighed, he pondered for a moment before speaking up, "Yea, we got a tip that a girl with pink hair entered this part of the Idolaspear."

"I had a feeling it might be it. I've heard gossips, while I was busy working on my laptop at Café Seiren."

"You have?" Mamori asked.

Tiki=Waifu nodded, while she held her laptop close "It's been gossip like crazy at school as well."

"Forgive for asking but what is so special about this girl?" Asked Paravati.

"She beat up some bullies with her 'dance moves'," Tiki=Waifu said bluntly.

Paravati sweatdropped, "I imaged Lord Itsuki knew about this."

"Pretty much," He remarked, "I got that tip from Kanae and from Ellie's pet talking Jack o Lantern."

" **I HeeHoo-Heard that…"** Muttered the Pyro Jack as he appeared by Eleonora's side, " **Anyway like the boy was saying she is somewhere around here—lucky I can smell Pinkette girl from HeeHoo to here so I think I can track this stranger—"**

"Wait, you can sense too?" Nowi asks astonished at the Jack o Lantern Demon.

" **Why of course, I'm a HeeHoo Demon after all! Could you please don't interrupt me while I was talking?"** Pyro Jack hiss at Nowi.

"Sorry," Nowi said sheepishly.

" **As I was saying I think I can Track this stranger—"**

"I think it's better to just show us Pyro," Eleonora's facepalmed, "Not that our Mirage could do similar things or anything…"

Pyro Jack stammered, **"Y-yes, right away your elegance. F-follow me."**

* * *

Itsuki and the others followed Pyro jack through a rout. They encountered a few hostile Mirage but they were easily dealt with thanks to Mamori, Druag, and Paravati. The rout seems familiar which Elly had pointed out to her Jack o Lantern Demon.

" **Huh? Really?"** Pyro Jack asks stunned.

"Unless we have something we should know about then yes," Eleonora said as she expected her fingernails.

"I and the Lady have been on this route before," Viroin appeared beside his young blond mistress, "We've been carrying our own tasks in stopping the Mirage before we meet Itsuki & the others."

" **I did not realize, HeeHoo…"**

"Think nothing of it, my orange round chum, I happen to have a copy of a journal." He said cheerfully and conjured a booklet that levitated above his hand, "That I wrote under milady's direct supervision of course!"

The small booklet flouted to Pyro Jack side, **"You HeeHoo-have my thanks sir Viroin. I won't fail my Lady."** he bowed.

Eleonora sighed, "That's nice. Now let's keep—"

They suddenly heard a girl's scream—to Itsuki, it remembered him on when he first meets Chrom & Ceada.

"The person's scream is coming from over there!" Mamori announce. "I can feel it too," Spoke Paravati.

"Then we better hurry," Itsuki said.

…

 _ **{Switch to Devil May Cry 1 Soundtrack - Red-hot Juice [Phantom Appearance ~ Battle]}**_

A brown curved long beak, it's head covered in brown leather with a sharp axe blade on top, it appeared to be a giant birds head with a serpent body covered with bird feathers. It stood tall from the black void where it came, in fact, the rest of its body is in the void but it could move with the void regardless.

The egret-snake hybrid creature peered down as it looked at its prey.

Yoshizawa Kasumi collapsed on one knee, both hands dived rapier to the floor for support and panted. Kasumi has red long hair tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon tied into a bow and red eyes. She wore a black mask and a black strapless leotard with a matching jacket with three tails and ruffles on the sleeves, a black choker, red gloves, thigh-length hose, and ballet-like heels.

Her head was down as samples of her blood ran down from the right side of her forehead.

" **Who you think you are anyway?"**

Kasumi clenched her teeth as she struggled to lift her head up to look at the white clade Zhu Yin Sister who was playfully twirling her staff as if she was cheerleading beside the bird-snake, **"You're too late for groveling and begging. No one tries screws around with us unless they are killed or eaten!"** The Zhu Yin Sister raised her staff.

"This confrontation is pointless," Kasumi spat, "I don't even know who you work for."

The Zhu Yin Sister frowned, **"Don't play dumb with me—I know you're the Mirage Master that Lady Ursula wants to get rid of."**

"A Mirage Master?" Kasumi had a flash of thought as she struggled back up, "There must be a mistake—"She trailed off for a moment was she really going to allow this Mirage to leave her be? No, she's not going to bargain for her life and let them go on a killing spree, expectceily if one of them is a Mirage Resin. Kasumi may not be a Mirage Master but that doesn't mean she can't fight with her Persona ether.

Kasumi draws her rapier forward, "What if I am?" her eyes glared at the two hostile Mirages, "And who is Ursula? Better not be the sea witch Ursula from the 'Little Mermaid'."

" **How dare you speak of Ursala-Sama—no she is not the character of the storybook! Hey, you're just trying to make a fool out of me!"** The Zhu Yin Sister snap and stomped her feet on the tile floor, **"We'll see how you smile at this!"** the white clade Zhu Yin Sister Shot pink lighting from her staff.

The lighting was too fast, Kasumi blocks it her rapier but the force sends her falling backward. She cried out in pain when she hit the floor. She struggled to get up once more.

" **Oh, wow,"** The Zhu Yin Sister started to giggle, **"I guess I don't know my own strength—wait a minute,"** She made an awkward paused, before erupting in rage, **"You Faker, you're not a Mirage Master!"** pointed an accusing finger at the human.

" _How did she know?"_ Kasumi thought in shock as her hand clutching her right arm.

" **I'm not stupid, you types go down easily compared to Mirage Masters and should know!"** The Mirage sneered, **"My guess you're trying to take the fall for someone else aren't you~? Ha! Too bad, I'm still going to kill you anyway."**

The Zhu Yin Sister twirled her staff up in the air, **"Say, goodnight tramp! Meteor Shower!"**

Kasumi gritted her teeth, as she looks up to see the flaming rock heading towards her from the sky like a sidewinder missile. She doesn't have the strength to avoid another attack. " _So this is it"_ , she closed her eyes, she couldn't believe that this is the end of her, being a trap here in the Idolaspear for five years and haven't aged since now freed only for Veronica's followers are just going to kill her off. She wanted desperately to start a new life and forget about the hurt but death now awaits Kasumi—she waited for the fire to hit her but nothing came so she opens her eyes only to see a bubble shield protecting her. She turned to her left to see a Jack o Lantern with a cloak and a witch's hat with a white-gloved hand holding a lantern.

" **Looks like I got here just in a nick of time, HeeHoo,"** Pyro Jack said.

" **What?"** The Zhu Yin Sister said flatly.

Kasumi was startled at seeing a Shadow appear and helped her or maybe it's someone's Persona…? She glances to her right when she saw a raven-haired boy of her age slide up between her and the Mirages. Most notably the boy wore something similar to a prince with a white cape.

Itsuki took a glace from behind, "Are you okay?"

Kasumi's heart almost skipped a beat when she looked at his eyes but quickly snapped out of it and nodded, "I'll be fine, thank you."

"Hm. The bubble won't last much longer, as soon as it's gone she should find a safe place Ma am."

Kasumi would protest but the handsome Prince—Err-! The Mirage Master could be right if she was to assume.

" _Itsuki, this girl looked badly injured. Perhaps we should heal her?" Chrom inquired._

" _Itsuki?"_ Kasumi wondered in thought, considering that she is a Persona User and a Phantom Thieves Member she too could hear the Mirage and its Master conversation in her head.

"Oh—um! Right," he turned around to face the red-haired girl in a mask and draw up a neon circle with is rapier and written his signature.

 **[Kasumi: 211+ HP Recovery]**

Just like that her broken bones are fix, her attire and complexion cleaned up and the cuts and bruises are gone. In short Kasumi health and stamina is now maxed.

"Thanks again," Kasumi smiled, "Allow me to assistance you as a token of my gratitude," she brought out her gun and raised upward and fired. The bubble popped the moment the bullet made contact.

"Huh?" Itsuki asked surprised as she walked up beside him and gave him a flirty smile before snarling at the two Mirage that attacked her, pointing her rapier at them.

" _That mask and her clothes, Is she a Mirage Master? That would explain why she's here—must be part of this group that Kiria & Caroline was talking about,"_ Itsuki thought.

The Zhu Yin Sister was dumbfounded, she then saw four more Mirage Masters joined up with the Mirage Master and the Phantom Thief.

"Isn't that…?" Yashiro wondered out aloud, mostly to himself, as he gazed upon the egret-snake hybrid before them.

" **More of them? Seriously?"** The Zhu Yin Sister stumped her feet on the floor in a fit of rage, **"Humph! You're obviously trying to get in my way, which is fine by me. Birdy get em!"**

The Fell Burro Bird screeched and fired a laser beam from its mouth on the ground.

The Party scattered out of the way. The Mirage borrowed into the dark void circle and, like a shark, it charged and went after Kasmui. Which she leaps over it, narrowly avoiding its sharp maw that emerged up to eat her.

Itsuki Aoi cast a lightning attack at the void which became staggered. Eleonora jumped up and fired her ice arrow at the Mirage. Tiki=Waifu cast lightning at it as well.

Fell Burro Bird emerged up disoriented giving Mamori the chance to chop off its head with one swing of her axe.

 ***SLASH***

 _ **{Stop Devil May Cry 1 Soundtrack - Red-hot Juice [Phantom Appearance ~ Battle]}**_

The Zhu Yin Sister Mouth hangs open when she saw that birdy's head was chopped off just like that. The Birds head flew up and down then the head and the body turned into vaper. The Party then turned their attention on her.

" **W-wait—this is not fair—I was going to win!"** The Sister flailed her arms, **"F-forget you guys, I-I got to get out of here Ursula-Sama is not going to like this!"** She stammered and ran away from the battlefield.

"Did she just mention Ursula?" Tiki=Waifu said as her custom transform back to her school uniform.

"Yup," Nowi chirped as she appeared beside her Human partner, "Pretty wild huh?"

"Indeed guess your right about one thing," The headsets composer girl said.

"Thank's, !"

This made Itsuki think, he turned his attention to Yashiro, "Yashiro do you know what that thing we just fought?"

Yashiro nodded to him, "These types haven't been around for five years, they are part of the Fell."

"Are you serious?" Eleonora faces deadpan.

"The Fell?" Mamori wondered, "How dangerous are they?"

"Very," Yashiro stated, "They are usually the sign of the end of the world."

"I see…" Itsuki muttered with his arms crossed. He's not sure what Ursula's men are doing here but one thing he knows for sure that they have to stop them. He almost jumped when he realizes that a girl in a mask was approaching him from behind him.

 **{Play Persona Q OST – Strange School}**

"Hey, um, I just want to say thank you for helping me out," Kasumi smiled politely at him.

"Happy to assist. So who are you a, um, Mirage Master?" Itsuki asked.

Kasumi laughed, "Nope, not me!"

"Oh, really? I just assumed that you are a Mirage Master based on your outfit." The raven-haired teen sweatdropped.

"I see what you mean there," The black-clad Redhead girl twirled around in front of him, "I do look like a Mirage Master, don't I?" she lances her glove fingers behind her back, tilted her head while giving him a cute expression.

Itsuki begins to notice that her ruby-colored eyes beamed beautifully in excitement beautiful, just as Tsubasa's & Kiria's, underneath that mask and he also could not shake the feeling that he had seen her before—he shook that thought about her away.

"So, what's your name?"

"My name?" Kasumi giggled, "Here I thought you want the full scoop about me."

"It would be nice but I think it would be polite to just know your name." he scratched the back of his head, he looked away for two secants feeling a little awkward around the masked mysterious girl that they saved.

"Well you don't have to beat around the bush, you did save my life, after all, ~" Kasumi took a couple of steps closer to Itsuki with her hands still behind her back.

Itsuki took several steps back, feeling a more awkward, "Our Pyro Jack was the one that created that shield bubble to protect you."

" **Hee-Oh please,"** The Jack o lantern demon raised a brow, **"I only served Lady Eleonora as she would of want this. If it were up to me I would not even bother."**

Itsuki gave Ellies Pyro Jack a Deadpan look then back to the newcomer, "Don't mind him."

"That's okay Pyro Jacks are notoriously rude creatures anyway," Kasumi pointed out.

"So I've heard," Itsuki remarked.

"Yeeeaa. Anyway, my name is Kasumi Yoshizawa, I'm a member of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts."

"I'm Aoi Itsuki," he bowed.

"It's nice to meet a new face. My name is Mamori Minamoto," the dark brown haired twelve-year-old girl bowed.

"I'm Eleonora but my friends call me Ellie for short," The blond sixteen-year-old actress remarked.

"Call me Tiki=Waifu," Takana said simply. "You look like a super cool biker! I'm Nowi, Tiki=Waifu's Mirage Partner!" Nowi chirped.

Yashiro rolled his eyes, "Introduction aside If don't mind me asking but what is a Phantom Thief like you doing here in the Idolaspear?"

Kasumi smile fell, "Well… it's kind of a long story but basically, I was a trap here for… I don't remember."

"I see… you're the missing redhead girl from five years ago," Yashiro crossed his arms.

Itsuki and Mamori were surprised at Yashiro's conclusion while Tiki=Waifu and Eleonora became skeptical.

Kasumi's ruby eyes widen in surprise, not because Yashiro knew who she was before but the fact that he claimed that she's been gone for five years.

"Five years?' Her voice began to tremble. She remembered the final confrontation with the Fell God and how she was willing to throw herself in the jaws of death to save her friends and everything she cared about. The next thing she knew she woke up here in the Idolaspears version of Shibuya twelve hours later.

Kasumi removed her mask without hesitation, "Has it really been that long?"

Yashiro nodded, "The moment I saw a ponytailed redhead dressing up as one of the gangs I figured that you are the person that supposedly died. Plus Navarre mentions a disturbance in Performa in Illusionary Shibuya so we figured we check it out." He explained.

"My thoughts exactly," said Tiki=Waifu while she took a selfie picture of Kasumi without the mask.

"I thought were searching for somebody else. Some Pink haired lady," said Eleonora. Virion appeared beside her.

"So far I haven't found the pink haired lady in question my dear lady," said Virion, "It safe to say that she's gone out of the Idolaspear."

Eleonora scoffed, "Or maybe it was a Zhu Yin Sister posing as a person all along."

"Well not all is lost, we found someone that could hold out on her own!" Nowi beamed, "And she's part of this Phantom gang. Maybe she'll be on our side."

"Why wouldn't she be I've seen her fight those Mirages. I think she's trustworthy," Mamori smiled.

While Eleonora, Mamori, TIki=Waifu, Virion, Nowi, and Pyro Jack are talking Itsuki & Yashiro notice that Kasumi collapses on her knees.

"Are you okay?" Itsuki asked worriedly.

Kasumi was in a state of shock and sadness she almost didn't hear him the secant time, "Huh?" she looked up at him, "Sorry I just a little bit to…"

"It's okay I understand," Itsuki reached his hand, Kasumi reached up for his hand and pulled her up, "Believe it or not you not the only one that disappeared five years ago."

Kasumi blinked, "Really? You mean-"

"Yea, but," He frowned, "We don't know where she is right now." He admitted.

"In that case let me help you," Kasumi said.

"What? Are you sure?" Itsuki asks surprised.

"I'm doing it for my own reasons but let's not forget that you saved my life and I owe you for that," Kasumi reached out her hand to Itsuki.

Itsuki hesitated for a moment but he did remember something in his premonition and he was pretty sure that Kasumi was in it, fighting alongside her group and Itsuki's.

"Alright," he smiled as he held her hand, "Anything I can pay you back?"

Kasumi had a faint blush on her cheeks—

"Itsuki," Chrom appeared beside his Human partner, "More Mirages are approaching this area I think it's best to take our leave for now."

Kasumi snapped out of her thoughts.

"Right, I've been planning on checking up on Tiki," Itsuki nodded to Chrom.

"Yeah," Chrom crossed his arms, "She might have something for us to do other than looking for Ayaha."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

" _Ayaha?"_ that name struck Kasumi like a cord she could have sworn she heard it somewhere- Tsubasa's sister had that same name. Now she definitely wants to go with Itsuki.

…

 **Meanwhile somewhere  
One Hour Later**

" **Looks like the cost is clear your highness. Humans returned back to their world."**

"Could you not call me 'your highness'?"

" **Sorry, my mistake. Who would have thought going out into the wild would case so much attention, to Veronica at last."**

"I know, it was totally worth it!"

" **Whatever. As long as we're not captured."**

"Oh lighten up! My little sister Patty get to have all the fun doing work while I was stuck at the palace regal stuff."

" **Like I haven't heard that that last time. Can we go home now? I don't want to get into trouble with your Dad and Mom and let's not forget about the Ceremony!"**

"Sigh. Okay, okay fine let's get out of here."

" **Finally!"**


End file.
